Among the Stars
by LunarShadowAngel
Summary: My first thought on being forced to move to Tranquility, Nevada: Kill me! Leaving my life behind to have to start completely over? Horrible! Who knew befriending my new neighbor would lead to the discovery of an advanced alien race. Now fighting in a millennia old war I've learned a few things: I'm braver than I thought, I have an obsession with cars, and I'm in love. Wait, what!
1. Chapter 1

**Among the Stars**

**Hello! This is the start of my new story! It takes place during the movies! I hope y'all like it! **

* * *

The one thing I never expected to find in Tranquility, Nevada was excitement. I figured I'd end up being miserable, being forced to move here with my mom and all. I was already miserable because of my mom and dads divorce, so when mom announced we would be moving to the other side of the country my mood lessened.

I was all prepared to hate being here...until it happened. I'm one of those people who believed there was other life out there. Not only do I find it foolish but also arrogant to think that humans are the only intelligent life in the universe. However, I never expected to ever meet any possible intelligent life forms...and meet them I did.

Who knew that befriending my next door neighbor would result in meeting robotic aliens and getting caught in a millennia old war...but I can't find myself minding.

* * *

**There ya go! Not so interesting now but give it time and it will be! Check back in! **


	2. My New Life

**My New Life**

**Reviews:**

**Bee4ever: Hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you for the Favorites:**

**Optoclaw **

**Thanks to the Followers: **

**Bee4ever, Optoclaw **

**My New Life **

* * *

"We'd like to thank everyone for flying with us today. We will be arriving in Tranquility in 10 minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and put your seats back in their upright position. Thank you and enjoy your stay." The pilots voice says over the intercom.

I sigh as I do as the pilot says. I then go back to gazing out the window...lost in my thoughts, until my thoughts are interrupted by my mom sitting beside me. "Almost home. Isn't it exciting?"

"Home was back in Tennessee." I reply dryly.

She sighs and says,"Sweetie, I know this move is hard for you but this really is for the best. You'll love it here I promise."

I sigh but don't say anything.

Mom sighs as well and leaves me to my thoughts.

This move is a stupid idea and I wish we didn't have to...guess I better get used to it. Not like I have a choice. As I wait for the plane to land I get to thinking about why we're moving...divorce and a job. My parents have been fighting for a while now, which would always worry me. I would always ask if they were getting a divorce when they fought, and they would assure me they wouldn't...they lied.

I don't see how two people can fall out of love after fifteen years of marriage, but what do I know. Mom, naturally, got custody of me. She has applied for a new job. It's a secretarial position in an elementary school. That wouldn't be so bad if the job wasn't in Nevada. Now I'm leaving my home, all my friends, my school, and my dad. Dad moved to Kentucky as soon as the divorce was announced. It wasn't a far drive so I was able to see him often...not anymore.

Dad assured me that we would see each other through Skype until he could afford a plane ticket to visit. I'm still not happy with this set up. What makes this move worse is that I'm coming around the end of my junior year...which gives me no time to make friends for summer. Luckily today is Friday so I have the weekend to mope before going to school.

I'm pulled out if my thoughts by the plane landing and coming to a stop. We get up from our seats and grab our carry on luggage. We exit the plan and get the rest of our bags. We both have two rolling suitcases as well as a backpack for our carry on. Mom gets a taxi and soon enough we're on our way to the house.

Earlier this week mom had her car delivered to the new house, as well as the furniture and the majority of our wardrobe. Apparently the house is fully refurbished so we didn't have to send any appliances, except for the little stuff. Mom tries to make small talk but I'm more focused on familiarizing myself with my surroundings...might as well learn how to navigate.

After a little while we arrive in a cozy neighborhood with pretty houses. We pull into a two story brick house with wrap around porch and a beautiful landscape. "Look honey, there's even a porch swing." Mom comments.

I can't help but smile and say,"Guess I figured out where I'll be spending the majority of my time."

My smiles and my first smile and says,"Just wait until you see the rest of the house." With that said she gets out of the taxi with me following suit. The driver gets out our bags and takes them to the porch. Mom thanks him and pays the fare. She then turns to me and asks,"You ready?"

I nod and pick up my bags as mom opens the door. We step through as I do a quick look around. It's nice and open and modern. It also has a cozy feel...at least the house is nice. Mom then takes me on a tour of the house and says that since it's just us two the entire upstairs can be my own pad. Upstairs there's two bedrooms, one bath, and a spare room for whatever. I chose the biggest room that even had a balcony by the window...bonus. It hangs over the side of the house where I can see the house next door. The room is huge but bare so mom promises we will personalize.

For the next few hours we unpack and are done by three. Now all that's left is to personalize. Now we're currently sitting in the living room. "So, what sounds good for a late lunch?" Mom asks.

"Doesn't matter...not like we have much right now anyway." I reply.

"True...we can go pick something up instead." She says.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, indicating that we have a visitor. We don't know anyone so I'm not sure who it can be. Mom gets it while saying,"Hello. Can I help you?"

I then hear a ladies voice say,"Hi, we're your new neighbors and we wanted to introduce ourselves and welcome you into the neighborhood...we even brought a welcoming gift."

"Oh, well thank you. Would y'all like to come in?" Mom asks politely.

"Yes, thank you." The lady exclaims.

"Averie! Come meet our new neighbors!" Mom yells.

I get up and make my way over, which is in the kitchen. Once I get there I see our guests sitting at the island. The woman is the red head and tall. The man is about as tall as her and a little plump. Then there's a boy that looks to be my age. The trio looks to me and the woman smiles big. "Hello. You must be Averie. Your mothers been telling us about you. Wow your gorgeous."

I smile nervously at that as the boy groans in embarrassment. "It's nice to meet you, um.."

"Oh sorry where are my manners. I'm Judy. This is my husband Ron." She says pointing to the man. "And this is our son Sam." Pointing to the boy.

"Sup." Sam says.

"Hey." I reply.

"So, Sharon tells us your a junior ." Judy asks making small talk.

"Yes mam. I start Monday." I reply.

"Mam? Aren't you a polite thing. You can just call me Judy." She replies. She then turns to Sam and says,"Sam, why don't you help Averie at school on Monday since your in the same year?"

Same looks nervous and says,"Uh yeah. Sure mom." He then turns to me and asks,"So what's your schedule like?"

"I've got it in the living room. I was about to look it over. I'll show ya." I say before leading him to the living room. We sit on the couch as he looks over my schedule. "Looks like we have the same schedule."

"That's good. At least I'll know at least one person there." I reply relieved.

"I wish I could sympathize but I've lived here my whole life. Never been the new guy... Guess I should be thankful huh?" He asks with a light laugh.

"Yep. Trust me it's not fun. This is my second time being the new girl but this times worse cause it's high school." I say.

"So, where did you move from?" He asks.

"Tennessee." I reply.

His eyes widen as he says, "Wow that's...far away. Makes sense though with your accent and all."

"Is it that bad? I don't want to be the country bumpkin." I ask.

"No no. It's not bad. It's actually pretty cool, since everyone here pretty much talks the same. If it makes you feel better one of our teachers is from Louisiana and his accent is...pretty bad." He says.

"Yeah. Cajuns are pretty bad." I state.

Sam laughs and says,"Believe me when I say we couldn't understand him for like the first few months. He talked like he had mush in his mouth."

I laugh and say," He must of been from the swamps. Everywhere else their accents aren't bad. Their actually pretty cool."

"I think he was. So, don't worry your accent isn't that bad." He reassures.

"Thanks. So how about you tell me about yourself?" I ask.

We then spend the next few hours getting to know one another. Telling our hobbies, likes, dislikes, etc. I even told Sam about my parents divorcing. He asked about my dad and I didn't want to lie to my first potential friend. Sam also told me his deal with his dad about getting four A's and $4,000 so he can get a car. Then around 9:00 Sam's parents tell him it's time to go.

"Oh. Do we have to?" Sam asks.

"Never overstay your welcome." Ron says. "You can see her tomorrow. If her mom doesn't mind."

"Would you mind Ms. Sharon?" Sam asks.

"Not at all." Mom replies.

Sam then turns to me and says,"Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok. Cya then." I reply.

Everyone then says their goodbyes and soon the Witwickys are out the door. Mom turns to me with a smirk and says,"Your gonna hate it here are you? "

I roll my eyes and say,"Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower and hit the sack. I'm still jet lagged."

"Alright sweetie." She kisses my forehead. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too. Night. " I reply before walking upstairs to my new room. Alright so I guess as long as I can make friends then this move will be more bearable. That doesn't mean I'll expect any excitement. After all, what could possible happen in a place like Tranquility?

**~TIME SKIP~ **

I hung out with Sam the whole weekend, and it's safe to say we're friends now. We even have our own stupid jokes. On Saturday Sam introduced me to his friend Miles. If I could describe him in one word it would be...eccentric. He's strange and a little on the weird side, but he's definitely his own person. He's also funny...in a weird I'm sure he's from outer space sort of way.

Im now currently getting ready for my first day at Tranquility High...and my stomach is in knots. After showering and getting dressed in black leggings and one of my flowie shirts. It's gray with a cool graphic silver tiger on the front with one sleeve hanging off the shoulder. I then apply my daily make up of foundation, powder, black eyeliner, and lipgloss. I don't wear much make up and mom assures me I don't need it anyway.

I inspect myself in the mirror. I see my heart shape face. Fair skinned, long brown hair with side bangs, bright blue and green eyes, and five foot seven hourglass frame. I'm a size six so I'm skinny but not unattractive skinny. Overall I guess I don't look too bad for my first day of school. "Well, time to face the music."

"Averie! Time to go!" Mom yells from downstairs.

"Be right there!" I yell back. I then put on my black flip flops and grab my backpack. Then I head downstairs.

Soon mom and I are out the door and she's driving us to school in her black dodge ram truck. The elementary and middle schools are next to the high school so we can go together. After twenty minutes of driving we arrive at the schools. She parks in the faculty parking lot at the elementary school. Once parked she says,"I'm sorry for dragging you to a new school but I'm sure you'll make new friends in no time. "

"So far the only one I know is Sam and his friend Miles." I sigh.

"That's two more than you started with...have a good day sweetie." Mom replies.

"Ok. Love you mom." I say while getting out.

"Love you too." She says getting out as well. She then goes to her building while I go to mine.

I make my way to the high school and see a tall white building that's at least two stories. I'm immediately intimidated. Suddenly I hear someone yelling for me,"Averie! "

I turn and see Sam and his dad in his dads Porsche. Sam gets out and waves at his dad before making his way over to me. "Hey. You ready for your first day?"

"Not really." I reply.

"Well don't worry I'm in all your classes so you'll have a friend." He adds.

"Thank you Sam." I reply gratefully.

"Your welcome. Well, let's head in." He says.

We make our way in with the other students, most of which look at me wondering who I am. After checking in with the office I make my way to my first class, which is Math. I give my note to the teacher who tells me to sit in the empty seat in the back by the window. Luckily I'm next to Sam. Class starts and my day begins.

I've managed to make it to lunch and Sam and I sit at a table with Miles. My schedule, in order is: first period math, second period science, third period health/P.E, study hall, lunch, fourth period art, fifth period English, sixth period Spanish, and seventh period History.

Suddenly a guy walks up to the table with a girl walking up beside him. "Guess this is the losers table huh. " the moderately muscled guy jabs.

Oh great. It's the typical jock bully, who no doubt has the I.Q of a squirrel. The girl next to him is probably his girlfriend. She looks the typical popular girl: jock boyfriend, the cloths, and probably stuck up. "Let's go. " she urges.

"Woah woah. Whose this?" The jock asks now looking at me. "Your the new girl right? "

"Yeah." I reply dryly.

"Names Trent. How about yours? " he asks flirtatiously. He even gives a smile that he thinks will dork on me...which it isn't.

"Averie." I reply with no excitement. This isn't the kind of guy I want as a friend.

"Well Averie, what's a good lookin girl like you doing hanging around these losers?" He asks.

"What's an obnoxious jock doing flirting with the new girl with his girlfriend standing right there? Maybe you try showing her more respect before she realizes that she can do much better. Also, these two are my friends so that's what I'm doing here." I reply sarcastically.

Trent glares but then smirks,"A little spitfire aren't ya. Must be a hot girl thing."

I ignore him and turn to his girlfriend,"I don't know what you see in this guy but when you realize he doesn't deserve you make sure your boyfriends I.Q is higher than his shoe size." She may be a typical popular girl but that doesn't mean she deserves a boyfriend like this.

She smiles at that and lightly laughs but doesn't say anything. She turns to Trent and says,"come on let's go."

"Fine...see ya losers. You too new girl." Trent says before walking off.

"Woah...that...was awesome. You totally told him off!" Milo praises.

"And you even spoke to Mikaela...and she acknowledged you." Sam says in awe.

"I'm guessing that was his girlfriend?" I ask.

"Oh yeah and Sams had a crush on her for forever...not that she knows he exists." Miles says.

"So?" Sam asks.

The bell then rings, signaling the end of lunch. We throw our trays away finish off the rest of the day.

**~TIME SKIP~**

School let's out and after saying goodbye to Sam and Miles I make my way over to the pick up lane, where mom is waiting. I get in and mom pulls out and we make our way to the house. "So how was your first day of school?"

"It was good. Sam and I have the same schedule. Also, there's this project that's due next week for History."I say.

"Good. I knew you'd have a good day. So what's this project on?" Mom asks.

"We have to do a family genealogy report. We have to pick someone interesting in our family and do a presentation." I say.

"That sounds fun. Have anyone in mind?" She asks.

"Don't know yet. I'll have to research and see whose of any interest." I say.

We make small talk all the way home and I tell her about my day, except for the whole Trent thing. Now that the first day of school is over with I think I may be able to tolerate thus move a little better. A little excitement might help with that though.

* * *

**Alright there's chapter two. Hope y'all liked it. Let me know! :)**


	3. Sam's New Car

**Sam's New Car**

**Reviews: **

*** Bee4ever: Thank you! **

***cheezeruleszolp: Thank you! :D go Tennessee! **

**New Followers: DisneyFreak-Lover. Queenofepic. Cheezeruleszolp. **

**Sam's New Car**

* * *

My first week in Nevada has been good...in a I can't complain sort of way. Schools good, and I've managed to keep my A and B grade average. Sam and I have spent a lot of time at the others house, although it's more me being at his house. I love his mom. She's very funny, loving, and inviting. Every time I come over she's baked something.

Sam's dad is a character too. Two things I've learned about him is that he loves his yard and he's cheap. He's always working in his yard, along with Judy. Although I think she'd rather hire a professional. He's a cool guy nonetheless. I've also gotten to meet the family pet; a chihuahua named Mojo. He's small, adorable, and he has the coolest collar ever. Much to the displeasure of Sam.

This week Sam and I have been working on our genealogy reports. I'm doing mine on Edgar Allen Poe, we're more related to his brother but there's still a relation. Sam is doing his on his great great grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky. It's very interesting really.

Today is Friday which means our reports are due. It's also the day that Sam gets a car, if he gets all his A's. Mom took me to school with her but Sam asked if I could go with him to get a car. He said he wanted a girls opinion. So, I'll be riding with Sam and his dad after school. Moms more than happy that I'm getting a social life. She's been hoping I'll make a girlfriend to so end girl time with.

Currently I'm in History class, having just presented my report. No one booed or threw tomatoes so I'm guessing I did good. The teacher even gave me an A so I'm happy. Sam's turn is up it give his report. He walks up to the front with his backpack and dumps his grandfathers tools and possessions onto the table. "Sorry I got a lot of stuff." Sam says.

Once his stuff is displayed he says,"For my family gen-"

His interrupted by a spitball hitting his neck...and it doesn't take a genius to figure out who did it. The teacher stands as he asks,"Who did that? People...responsibility." He points his finger at the room before sitting back down. Sam is then signaled to continue.

"Um... So, for for my genealogy report I decided to do it on my great great grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky, whose was a famous man. He was a very famous explorer. Infact he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle." He says while holding up a map. "Which is a big deal. In 1897, he took fourty-one brave sailors straight into the Arctic shelf...so that's the story right?" He puts the map down.

"And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19 century seamen." He says holding up some equipment. His usage of the word seamen gets a laugh out of the class.

Our teacher holds up a red sign that reads "quiet."

Sam holds up another item. "This here's the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks-it's all for sale by the way." He holds up another. "Like the sextant here. Fifty dollars for this which is a bargain."

He then holds up the glasses. "These are pretty cool. My grandfathers glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Teacher asks sarcastically. "Mr. Witwicky this isn't show and sell. This is the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of-"

"I know I'm sorry." Sam interrupts. "This is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks it's on Ebay. Pen pal. Cold hard cash works too and the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Sam." Teacher warns.

"Sorry." Sam says while picking up old newspaper clippings. "Unfortunately my great great grandfather, the genius that he was, winded up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward. Drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man he thought he discovered."

The bell then rings. Time to go.

We all start gathering our stuff.

"Ok might be a pop quiz tomorrow might not. Sleep in fear tonight." Teach warns.

I hear Sam try to bargain either the classmates as they leave, but the teacher pulls him aside to tell him his grade. I wait by the door for him.

"Pretty good right?" Sam asks teach.

"Uhh I'd say a solid B-." Teach replies.

Sam deflates as he asks,"A B-"

"You were hocking your great grandfathers crap in my classroom." He adds.

"What? Kids enjoy-look can you do me a favor? Can you look out the window for a second? At my father? He's the guy in the green car. " Sam says while pointing to his dad. "Ok I want to tell you about a dream, a boys dream, and a mans promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye and he said son I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me 2,000 dollars and three A's. Ok? I got the 2,000 and the two A's."

He puts his hands together saying,"Here's the dream...your B-." He pulls his hands apart making a pffff sound. "Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself...what would Jesus do?"

I almost laugh at that but the teacher raises the grade to an A-. He writes it on his paper. Sam thanks him and walks to the door where I'm waiting on him. We walk towards the exit as he says,"Yes! Yes! I did it!"

"Congratulations Sam...but I can't believe you pulled the whole WWJD bit." I laugh.

"Hey it worked didn't it? Now, let's go get me a car!" He replies and runs the rest of the way.

I run to catch up. We soon make it outside and to his dad's car. He throws his backpack in the back as he scrambles inside. As for me I get in like a normal human being. "Yes!" Sam exclaims.

"So?" Ron asks.

"A-. It's an a though." Sam says while waving the paper in his dad's face.

"Wait wait wait wait I can't see it." Ron says while stilling the paper to look.

"So I'm good?" Sam asks.

"Your good." Ron replies pulling into the road and heading towards town. "So Averie how did you do?"

I smile and say,"I got an A."

"Good job...told ya doing your report on Edgar Allen would be a good idea."

"Thank you for the tip. You were right and apparently people listen to you better when they think your related to a psychopath." I joke.

"Of course they do...always grabs my attention." Ron jokes back.

After fifteen minutes of driving we arrive on the strip with dealerships on both rides of the road. "I got a little surprise girl you son." Ron says while pulling into a Porsche dealership.

"What kind of? No? No no no no dad! You've gotta be kidding me?" Sam asks excited.

Something doesn't seem right. As cheap as Ron is I wouldn't think he would put in the money to buy Sam a Porsche. "I officially hate you Sam." I say jokingly.

"Yeah I am kidding. Your not getting a Porsche." Ron says completely crushing Sam's hopes. He laughs at his expression.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asks.

"Yeah I think it's funny." Ron replies.

"Whats wrong with you?" Sam asks madly.

"Did you really think I'd get you a Porsche? For your first car?" Ron asks.

"I dint want to talk to you for the rest of the thing." Sam mutters.

"I officially like you again Sam." I say still laughing.

"You know what, you either." Sam says.

Ron parks and the three of us walk up to a dumpy looking car dealership. "Here? What is this? You said half a car not half a piece of crap dad." Sam asks aggravated.

"When I was your age I would have been with four wheels and an engine." Ron replies.

"Let me explain something to you. You ever seen forty year old virgin?..that's what this is and this is fifty year old virgin." Sam says while pointing to two cars.

I don't say it but this place doesn't look like it would have anything. "Sam you never know. This place could have a diamond in the ruff." I encourage.

"Take a look around...what do you think?" He asks.

I sigh and roll my eyes...another thing I've learned about Sam is that he's very dramatic.

"Dad do you want me to live that life?" Sam asks his dad.

"No sacrifice no victory." Ron states as Sam mimics at the end.

"Yeah I got it. The old Witwicky motto." Sam says.

A man then walks up saying,"Gentlemen...and lady. Bobby Bolivia, like the country except without the runs." He laughs set his joke. "How can I help ya?"

"Well my son here is looking to buy his first car." Ron says.

"You come to see me?" Bobby asks.

"Had to." Sam replays dryly.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B baby. Uncle Bobby B." He says.

"Sam." Says while shaking Bobby's hand.

He then turns to me and asks,"And will the lady be getting a vehicle as well?"

"No I'm just here to make sure Sam gets a good one." I say.

Realizing I'm not a customer he puts his attention back on Sam...rude!

Bobby throws his arm over Sam's shoulder saying,"Let me talk to ya. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something son. The driver don't pick the car. The car pick the driver. There's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son I'm a lot of things but a liars not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy." He says pointing to a woman in her front yard. "Hey mammy!"

Then the lady flips him off! Wow!

"Oh don't be like that. If I had a rock I'd bust your head b-." (I don't like to cuss so I'll just be typing the first work and putting dashes for the other letters.) "she deaf." Bobby says to us and then letting out the most obnoxious laugh I've ever heard.

He then goes back to the cars. "Theres more over here.-"

I tune him out as I catch sight of a car. I walk over to it and see that it's an older style Camero. I'd say either sixties or seventies. It's yellow with black racing stripes. The paints faded but it doesn't take away the charm. I run my hand over the hood in awe. I could almost swear I feel the car shiver so I quickly retract my hand. Passing it off as just being an old car I call for Sam,"Sam! Look what I found!"

I open the door to check the interior. I then sit in the seat. "For being an older model your in good condition." I say aloud.

There's static from the radio before Elvis's voice fills the air,"Thank you. Thank you very much." Then silence.

I jump at the radio suddenly turning on. "Apparently you've got a few kinks too, but your still cool."

Sam then appears next to me. "Nice find. I knew it was a good idea to bring you." He says with a grin.

"Always here to help." I reply. "Come on and take a seat. See how it fees." I then scoot over to the passengers seat.

Sam sits in the drivers seat and insects. "Wonder what kind it is."

"It's a Camero. I'm just not sure what year." I answer.

He looks at me in surprise and asks,"You know cars?"

"Not in the mechanical sort of way but rather in the I'm a huge car admirer sort of way. I can't fix them or name parts but I can tell you what kind it is." I reply.

"You just keep getting cooler." He states.

"Aw shucks." I reply jokingly. "So what do you think?"

"Feels good." He answers while rubbing his thumb over the center of the wheel, which rubs off the dirt to reveal a symbol underneath. It looks like a face. I wonder if it was a custom design by the previous owner?

"How much?" Ron asks when he sees we both like it.

"Well. Considering the semi classic nature of the vehicle with the slick wheels and the custom painjob-"

"But the paints faded." Sam points out.

"Yeah but it's custom." Bobby argues.

"It's custom faded?" Sam retorts.

"This is your first car. I wouldn't expect to you to understand...five grand." Bobby tells Sam and then tells Ron the amount.

"No. Not paying over four." Ron replies.

"Alright kids get out of the car." Bobby tells us.

"Wait a minute. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam says angrily.

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap a- father so get out the car." Bobby states. He then stands next to a bug and says,"Now this one here for four g's is a beauty."

Sam gets out of the car but I stay. "Come on Averie. It doesn't look like I can get it."

"But this is the best one in the whole lot, and it's special. I don't know why but it just is. I can feel it." I argue.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Ron says.

"No I don't want a Fiesta." Sam says. He then shuts the door.

Suddenly the passenger door flys open hitting the car beside me. I jump at the unexpected movement. Both Ron and Sam check to see if I'm okay. "Are you ok? " Ron asks.

"I'm fine Mr. Ron. But I swear I didn't do it." I point out.

"No no no it's alright. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out... Hey Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and help bang this stuff out baby!" Then his annoying laugh is back.

I get out of the car and go to follow the guys, not realizing what the radio is doing.

"That ones my favorite. It drove all the way from Alabama." Bobby says about another car.

Suddenly there's a high pitch noise and then all windows of all the cars bust, spraying pieces everywhere. I duck down and place my head in the car, not realizing the door moving closer to me, in a protective manner.

Then the noise stops and we all stand up and inspect the damage...it's bad. Every window is busted...except for the Camaro. "Four thousand." Bobby says. Not that he has much of a choice.

"Averie, are you okay?" Ron and Sam ask.

"Yea I'm fine. Weird huh." I say.

"No kidding...but I got the car." He says with a grin.

All the formalities are done and the keys are already in the car so the only thing left to do is take it. "How would you like to be the first to ride in my car?" Sam asks me.

"Seeing as how I live right next door...yeah!" I exclaim happily.

"Then hop in." He says.

I grab my bag from Ron's car and then sit in Sam's. Then we're off. During the ride we go on and on about how awesome this car is, and how much better it'll be once it's cleaned up. All too soon we pull into Sam's driveway. Sam tells me to not go to school with mom like I usually do so that I can ride with him...I don't put up an argument. After telling Sam bye I walk next door to my house to eat the country fried ham meal mom promised to make.

The next day goes by in a blur. Sam takes us to school, we learn something...maybe, then we go back home. Sam invited me to go with him and Miles to the lake where there is supposedly a party going on. I'm not one for parties but he practically begs me to go so I agree. I quickly change into my jean shorts, grey graphic tank with tattered ends, and my black toms.** (Those are a brand of shoe if anyone doesn't know).**

I sit in the back, which is pretty comfy, since we're picking up Miles on the way. Once he's picked up we head to the lake. It's about fifteen miles from Sam's so it takes a few minutes to get there. When it's in sight Miles asks,"Dude. Are you sure we're invited to this party? "

"Of course Miles. It's a lake. It's public property." Sam answers.

Sam pulls onto the side of a curb to park. "Oh my ga. Mikaela's here. No weird stuff." We all get out and walk towards the jock block. "I'm good right?" Sam asks Miles.

"Yeah your good." Miles reassures.

Once we're close enough Trent calls out,"Hey bro. That car...it's nice. Hey!"

Miles then decides it would be a good idea to climb the tree next to him...dummy.

Sam looks embarrassed.

"What are you guys doin here?" Trent asks.

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam says nervously.

We look at Miles as Trent says,"I see that. It looks...fun. You know what I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year right?"

Sam looks sheepish and says,"Oh no no no. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching for a book I was writing."

"Oh yea? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent jabs. Stupid jock bully. He gives jocks a bad name.

Sam gives a fake laugh and says,"No it's about the link between brain damage and football...no it's a good book. Your friends would love it. It's got mazes in it, little coloring areas, pop up pictures. It's really fun."

"Oh that's funny." Trent says sarcastically. He isn't happy.

He starts walking towards Sam when I get in front of him and say,"I know why your upset and don't worry it uses really small words so your undeveloped brain can understand."

Trent glares and says,"You keep hanging with losers like these and soon they'll rub off on you."

"The only thing that might rub off on me is your stupidity. I actually think it's been proven now that stupid is a disease. Makes sense, otherwise so many people wouldn't be infected with it would they." I jab.

"Bet ya think your so clever don't ya country bumpkin?" He asks.

"Do you even know what a bumpkin is?" I ask.

He pauses...meaning he doesn't. He then glares and says,"If you want to be a somebody here, you'd better stick it with me...besides, I can always go for another hot girl on my arm." He smirks.

Okay that's it! "For your information I am a someone, and that's Sam's and Miles' friend, And if I thought you were the only thing that gets me somewhere in this city then I'm not aiming very high am I? Also, you don't even deserve the girl whose already on your arm, and who should have already kicked you on your butt." I state in aggravation.

Trent is speechless.

"Speechless? Good. You sound smarter this way." I finish. I then turn around and walk back to the car and climb into the back seat. "That obnoxious pig! I swear I would beat the living snot out of him if I could."

Suddenly the Rocky 'Eye of the Tiger' song comes from the radio. I jump at that but for some reason feel like a wave of calmness washes over me, so I relax. I look up and see Sam and Miles walking back. Miles, without opening the door, slides in head first so his feet are sticking out of the window and then flips to sit in the seat.

"Dude! This isn't a race car, which means the doors actually open." I tell him in aggravation. I mean really!

"Sorry sorry...by the way you are awesome!" He comments.

Before I can comment the radio comes on, only this time it's the song 'Drive' coming through the speakers. "Hey man what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asks.

Sam doesn't answer but instead watches Mikaela walking, whom apparently got tired of Trent's attitude. "I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam mutters.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine man. Let her hitch hike." Milo says.

"She lived ten miles from herd it's my only chance. You've got to be understanding here alright. " Sam says.

"Alright we'll put her in the back with Averie and I'll be quite." Miles says.

"Did you just say put her in the back? Miles I'm not putting her in the back. You gotta get out of my car right now." Sam says getting into the car.

"Dude! There's rules!" Miles argues.

"What rules?" Sam asks.

"Bros before hoes." Miles answers.

That better not pertain to females in general.

"Miles I'm asking you to get pug of my car." Sam says.

"You can't do this to me." Miles says upset.

"You gotta get out of my car right now." Sam repeats.

"Wh...what about Averie?" He asks.

"Having another girl here might make her more comfortable so she stays, but you have to get out." Sam says.

Begrudgingly Miles gets out and watches sadly as Sam drives off. He was annoying but has a point. Don't ditch your friends,..but I keep my mouth shut. Sam drives until he's beside her and then slows down. "Mikaela! It's Sam! Witwicky...and my friend Averie. I hope I didn't get ya stranded or anything...you sure?

She doesn't acknowledge him. Rude!

"Listen I was wondering if I could ride you home- I mean give you a ride home in my car to your house." Sam stutters after his blunder...smooth.

I lean foreword to stick my head out the window. "Let us give you a ride. You live too far to walk...not to mention you'll ruin your shoes. " after mentioning the shoes she gets in the car. Girls love shoes...works every time.

"So?" Sam asks trying to start a conversation.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela mutters.

Before I can get onto her for saying such a thing Sam says,"You can duck down if you want. You won't hurt my feelings."

Mikaela immediately looks sorry for making him think that and says, "Oh no! I didn't mean-I didn't mean here with you. I mean her like in this situation. The same situation I'm always in. I don't know I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys with tight abs and really big arms."

"Well uh I put some new additions to the car. Like I just put in that light there." Sam says while flexing his arm. "And that disco ball. The light reflects off the disco ball."

I roll my eyes at his antics.

Mikaela turns to me and asks,"Your Averie right? The new student?"

"Yeah. Sure am. Nice to officially meet you...sorry about your boyfriend." I reply.

"It's fine. You were right. I should choose a boyfriend with an I.Q higher than his shoe size...that was really cool by the way. Anyone ever tell you your very funny?" She asks with a smile.

"Once or twice." I joke. "I hope you realize that you don't have to settle. You deserve better."

"Thanks I'll remember that. Maybe we can hang out? Go to the mall something?" She asks sweetly.

"Sure. Sounds fun." I reply with a smile.

Silence fills the car until Mikaela turns to Sam and asks,"Are you new at school this year too? This your first year?"

"No no. We've been in the the same school since first grade." Sam says.

"Really? Wow." Mikaela asks.

"Yeah long time." Sam mutters.

This is so awkward.

"Well, do we have any classes together?" She asks.

Sam nods and says,"Yeah yeah. Language Arts, Math, Science-"

"Sam. Sam Willkickey." Mikaela exclaims. Butchering his last name.

"Wit-wicky." Sam corrects.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't recognize you." She apologizes.

"Oh well I mean that's understandable." He says.

Suddenly the car sounds like it's stopping and slows down as "Sexual Healing" is heard from the radio. Finally the car comes to a stop overlooking a beautiful hill valley area. The sun is even setting. Something tells me Sam did this on purpose.

Sam immediately starts to ramble,"Sorry I can't get it to stop-look I wouldn't try this on you-this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do. I'm a friend of yours I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I-I-I-I-I'm not that friend. I mean I could be-."

"Oh I feel good..." The song interrupts from the radio.

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela says while getting out.

Sam kicks the radio muttering,"Shut upshutupshutupshutup." He then pops the hood.

"Hey hey hey! Don't kick it!" I yell at him.

"But this car is messing things up for me." He exclaims.

"No. Your messing this up for you." I reply before getting out of the car. I stand next to Mikaela as she opens the hood...and inside is the most beautiful engine I've ever seen.

"Wow! I can't believe an engine like that was in this car." I gush.

Mikaela laughs and says,"I guess looks can be deceiving." She then turns to Sam and says,"Nice headers. You've got a high rise double pump carburetor. That's...pretty impressive."

"Double pump?" He asks not knowing what that is.

"It squirts in the fuel in so you can go faster." I state without thinking.

Both look at me in awe as Sam asks,"I thought you said you weren't mechanical?"

"I'm not. My dad works in a parts store and that's one of the things I remember him talking about...I still couldn't point out which that is though." I reply.

"That's still impressive though. " Mikaela says. "But it looks like the distributer caps a little loose." She tries to tighten it.

"How'd you know that?" Sam asks.

"My dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, and put it back together." She explains.

"That's weird I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." Sam says.

"Well I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know about cars than they do. Especially not Trent. He hates it." She adds.

"Yea no I'm cool with females working on my engine. I prefer it actually." Sam says. Things get awkward again.

"You wanna fire it up for me?" She asks.

"Oh yea yeah. I was thinking. If Trent's such a jerk why do you hang out with him?" Sam asks while trying but failing to start up the car.

"Mikaela sighs and says,"you know what I'm just gonna walk. Uh good luck with your car." She then starts walking away.

"Alright. Walking healthy right?" Sam asks. He tries getting getting the car going again while muttering.

Suddenly it roars to life with "Baby Come Back" coming through the radio.

Knowing what he's about to do I quickly close the hood and get into the backseat. Sam closes the door yelling,"Hey!" He pulls the car in reverse and then drives towards her. "Hey wait a second!" He stops in front of her and she gets in.

After a while we arrive outside her house. "Well there it is." Sam says.

"I had fun. So...thanks for listening...you you think I'm shallow, huh?" She asks.

"Do I think-no. I think, um, there's a lot more than meets the eye with you." He replies.

"Ok. I'll uh see you at school." She then turns to me and says,"See you at school Averie, and I meant what I said about us hanging out."

"Will do." I reply.

She gives one last bye before getting out if the car and walking to her door.

"That was stupid. That was a stupid line." Sam mutters.

"I've heard worse." I reassure.

Mikaela gives one last wave before walking inside. Seeing that Sam grins as he says,"I love my car." We're then on our way home. We soon arrive and I get out of his car. He gets out too as I say,"Thanks for today Sam...it was interesting. Congratulations again on your car. I really love it." I give the car a pat on the hood, not hearing the low purr. I then walk into my house and tell mom about my day.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! I loved trashing Trent! He's such a loser. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	4. WhatisThat!

**What...is...That!**

**I want to thank everyone for following and favoriting my story...y'all rock! I can't believe it's gotten this much already. Happy me! ^^. **

**Reviews: **

**Guest: thank you. I hope you like it. :)**

**Kayleechiara: I'm glad you think so. Lol. :D**

**Skyress98: I'm glad you love it! I hope it continues to be good. :)**

**ZabuzasGirl: Your wait is over! Enjoy! :D**

**Bee4ever: Thanks and thank you for your continuous reviews on my other story! **

**SunstreckersSquishy2.0: Here's another for you! **

**Jimmy 144: He needed a taste of his own medicine. Lol.**

**Zipitnow: I'm all about some humor so I had to use it on Trent. Lol. Enjoy! :D**

**What...is...That! **

* * *

I'm currently eating breakfast with mom and chatting when I get a text message. I check and see that it's from Sam.

"Whose it from?" Mom asks.

"Sam. He said he needs to talk to me. Do you mind if I go on over?" I ask.

"Sure. Just make sure not to stay out past 11." She replies.

"Ok. Love you." I say while heading out the door after grabbing my bag. I walk next door and notice that the car is gone. Was Sam out? I knock on the door and am surprised to see Sam answer it. "Hey Sam? What are you doing here?"

He looks confused and says,"Well I do live here."

"No I meant-I figured since your car was gone you were out." I say.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He says while pulling me in. I sit at the island and he continues. "I'll start from the beginning...last night my car was stolen. I woke up to it being started so I followed it to a junkyard where I found out-brace yourself-my car is alive."

"Alive?" I ask slowly. Not believing him.

"Yeah but before I could get closer dogs chased me, then the car scared them off and then I was arrested. I just got back an hour ago." He adds.

I'm silent for a moment and then say,"You have weird dreams."

"No no no it wasn't a dream. I wasn't dreaming. I saw the car stand up." He argues.

"Stand up?" I ask.

"Yes! I know this sounds crazy and impossible to believe but it's true." He says.

Before I can reply we hear the sound of a car honking. Sam looks out the window and drops the glass of milk he was holding.

"Did you mom or dad drive your car?" I ask.

"No! They went out...that's satan's Camero and it's stalking me." He whispers frightened. He then runs outside.

I run after him and see him get his moms bike and start to ride. "Sam?! " I yell.

"Sorry I gotta go!" He yells back with the car following.

Worried I run to my house and and grab my metallic purple moped and my helmet and quickly follow after him. I'm worried I've missed him when I see him outside the Burger King on the ground, where he must have fallen. He quickly gets up and continues peddling.

I ride behind him a little ways and notice him going into a scrap car area. Once in I hide my moped where it won't be bothered and put the keys in my little backpack. I walk around a pile and see him being knocked on his back by a police cars door.

He stands up and leans on the hood saying,"officer, listen to me. Thank God your here. I've had the worst day ever. I've been followed here on my mothers bike! Right? And my cars right there and it's been following me here. So get out of the car."

When he's done speaking the cop lunges his car at Sam making him fall on his back. He keeps revin forwards, making Sam scoot across the ground as well.

I'm about to call someone when I hear a whirring sound. I look and see something...not normal. I see the headlights come out of the car, looking very menacing, and what appears to be examining him. My phone call is forgotten.

Sam then asks,"What do you want from me!"

At that the headlights pull back into the car, but what happens next is even freaker. The car moves apart in a series of movements of folding, twisting, and shifting as the sound of metal contacting with metal fills the air. As these movements progress the car gets taller until it's not a car at all. In its place is a humanoid robot with menacing red eyes glaring down at Sam.

My only thought is, "What the F is that?!"

Staring at the robot Sam freaks out and starts running while repeating the s word. The robot quickly and easily catches up with him and kicks him into the air and Sam lands on a cars windshield.

The robot squats down over Sam and before I even think I grab an old pipe and chunk it at the robots head while yelling, "Leave him alone! "

The pipe hits the back of its head and the bot, whom I'm guessing is a male, turns to glare at me. I freeze at the menacing look I receive but before I can run he sprints over and grabs me with his large hand and holds me up to his face. "Stupid fleshing! You dare attack me?!" He snarls.

I try to push myself out of his hand but can't reply because he's squeezing me too hard...hard enough that I'm positive he's sprained something and will leave bruising.

The robot snarls and throws me at the same place Sam is, who was too scared to move. I groan at the impact.

Sam helps me sit up beside him but we are both pushed back down by the robot looming over us. He looks at Sam and angrily asks,"Are you username LadiesMan217?!"

"I don't know what your talking about!" Sam exclaims.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?!" He repeats.

"Yeah." Sam answers.

"Where is Ebay item number 21153? Where are the glasses?!" The robot asks as he pushes down on the car.

I grab Sam's hand and pull him along as I run along the length of the car and towards the run outside and we see Mikaela driving on her moped towards us.

"Get back!" Sam yells in warning as we run.

She doesn't listen and drives up to us. Sam quickly grabs her off her moped making her fall to the ground. She gets up and asks,"What is your problem Sam?!"

"There's a monster right there that just attacked us!" Sam yells as he points to the rapidly approaching robot.

Suddenly Sam's car drives up and into the robots legs, making him fall. The car then opens it's door, signaling fir us to get in. "Guys what is that thing?!" Mikaela asks.

"We have to get in the car. Trust me trust me." Sam urges.

Noticing she's scared I grab her hand and pull her towards the car. "Come on or the big one will get us!" I yell.

She complies and squeezes my hand and we climb into the car. Sam is in the drivers and Mikaela and I are in the passengers. The door shuts and the car starts driving with the robot, now turned car again, drives after us.

A chase ensues with all of us freaking out. "Don't worry he's a kick a- driver!" Sam assures. Not that it come up to a building and the car drives right through the window as Sam yells,"We're gonna die!"

The car crashes through cement blocks and quickly pulls a U-ey, going back the way we came. We drive for a bit, until it gets dark, and the car pulls into a warehouse driveway and shuts off its lights and engine. The doors then lock.

"We're locked in." Sam says as we try to undo the locks. "The car won't start...at least we ditched the monster right?"

Suddenly the car starts and speeds towards the road, narrowly missing the cop car. It then drives to a shipping plant where the door opens and the car does a doughnut, making us fall out.

Then the car does the same thing that the other did until it's standing on two feet. It then quickly gets into a fighting stance.

We stand as the cop car rushes forward, transforming as he does, and tackles the yellow robot. The cop bot activates some kind of sharp spinning weapon on its hands as a smaller robot jumps out of the big one. It charges towards us and we quickly run.

Suddenly it grabs Sam's leg making him fall. I spot a shed and pull Mikaela with me. She understands and runs with me. We soon reach the tool shed and look for something to hurt that thing with.

I spot something in the corner of my eye and see that it looks like a saw of some sort. "Mikaela!"

She rushes over and sees it. "Perfect! Let's go!" She grabs it and we run back to where Sam is. We spot Sam being held against the fence. We rush over and Mikaela turns on the saw and slices through its arms. She then slices it more until it's head is disconnected.

"Not so tough without a head are you?" Sam asks. He then kicks the head, making it fly through the air.

We try to slow our breathing down and Sam says,"Come on." We all then head back up the hill. Once we climb up the hill we see the yellow robot, formally known as Sam's car, walking up to meet us.

"What is it?" Mikaela asks.

"It's a robot. But like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam mutters. He then starts walking towards him.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asks.

"I don't think he wants to hurt us or he would have done it already." Sam says.

"Really? Well do you speak robot cause they just had a giant droid death match?" Mikaela hisses.

"I think he wants something from me." Sam states.

"What?" She asks.

"Cause the other one as talking about my Ebay page." Sam answers.

I turn to Mikaela and say,"It's true. I was there and heard the whole thing."

She shakes her head and says,"You two are the strangest people I have ever met."

"Can you talk?!" Sam yells to the bot.

"S M satellite radio-digital cable-new broadcasting system." Comes different chunks of the radio from the bot. Although I don't see a mouth move so I'm not so sure it's actual talking.

"So, you talk through the radio?" I ask.

The bot claps as the radio says,"Your beautiful. Your wonderful."

I'll take that as a yes.

"So what was that last night?" Sam asks.

"Message from star-fleet captain-rain down from visitors of heaven-halliluagh." He says with the radio.

"Visitors from heaven...what are you like an alien or something?" Mikaela asks.

He then transforms back into a car and opening the door while asking,"Anymore questions you want to ask?"

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam mutters.

"And go where? " Mikaela laughs nervously.

"Fifty years from now when your looking back on your life don't you wanna say you had the guts to get on the car?" Sam asks.

"I don't know about y'all but I've been hoping for excitement ever since I moved here. This is about as exciting as it gets, and I'm not passing it up." I say while walking towards the car. The other two follow and we all get inside.

The bot takes us where Mikaela left her bag and where Sam left his pants. Since mines a backpack it stayed on. Mikaela picks up the items and we are soon driving...somewhere.

Currently I'm sitting in the drivers seat while Mikaela and Sam are in the passengers.

"This cars a pretty good driver." Mikaela mutters. She then turns to me and asks, "How can you sit there while he's driving?"

"I don't think my sitting here is distracting him." I say sarcastically.

"Well uh, why don't you sit in my lap?" Sam asks Mikaela.

""Why?" She asks dryly.

"Well I have the only seatbelt here. You know, safety first. And the back isn't a comfortable place yo sit." Sam explains.

Mikaela sighs and says,"Ok." She then moves to sit in Sam's lap and he puts the seatbelt around them both.

I roll my eyes at that. Don't get me wrong I have absolutely NO interest in Sam. I just find his little tactic pathetic.

"You know that seatbelt thing was a really smooth move." Mikaela commends. "But what I don't understand is why if he's supposed to be this super advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camero."

Suddenly the engine stops as the bot pulls to the side and makes us get out. Once we're out he pulls a U turn and drives off.

"Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drives off." Sam rants.

"Nice going Mikaela." I state.

"I didn't think he would hear me." She mutters.

"He's a super advanced robot...I think his hearing falls under advanced." I say dryly.

Suddenly we hear a car stop behind us and we look and see...not the same Camero. He's still a Camero but is the newest model. It's sweet!

"What?" Sam asks in shock.

We quickly get in. I get in the back as the other two get up front. We all examine the interior and grin wide at what we see. The car then starts driving agin.

"Wow...now this is a hot car." I comment. I turn to Mikaela and say,"So much for a piece of crap Camero huh Mikaela?"

She's speechless as she's still gawking.

I gin and run my hand across the leather. When I do the car shivers but I'm too caught up to notice. We soon come up to an area with a gate, but he easily drives through it. He parks by what looks to be a museum and we all get out.

We then look up at the sky as four balls of fire come down. One lands in an open field in front of us and we run towards it. When we reach it we see a silver pod of some sort. Then it starts doing what the others bots did. This ones looks different. Almost...naked.

The yellow bot signals for us to come back so we do and get back inside. We then start driving until and end up in an alley way. We stop and get out. The sound of approaching vehicles fills our ears as we turn and see four vehicles of different makes approaching. Three from behind us and one from ahead. One is a silver Pontiac Solstice. Another is a black GMC Topkick. Another is a yellow rescue hummer. The last is a blue with red flamed Peterbilt 379.

The Peterbilt stops in first of us and proceeds to do the longest transformation I've seen yet. It keeps getting taller and taller and taller until it's head is revealed. It's obviously a male. The other cars follow his example with the Pontiac doing it with more style.

The three of us can only stare in awe. Once their done the tallest one kneels down to face level and asks Sam,"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" His voice is deep and very hypnotic.

"They know your name." Mikaela mutters amazed.

Sam doesn't say anything so I nudge him in his stomach to knock him out of shock.

He grunts at that before answering,"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus greets.

After a pause I ask,"Is there an acronym for that?"

I hear a laugh or a chuckle from the bots around us as the hummer says,"You can call us Auotbots for short."

I nod and say,"Thank you." I say it so quietly I don't think they heard.

"What's crackin' little b-?" The solstice says from behind us.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." Optimus says as Jazz does a flip.

"This looks like a cool place ta kick it. " jazz says as he jumps and sits on the car behind him.

"How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asks.

"We've learned Earth languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus answers.

I turn back to Jazz and say,"Just a bit of advice, most people generally don't like to be referred to as b-."

He gives a warm smile and says,"Thanks fur da heads up little lady."

I smile back and can't help but start to like Jazz. He's a character.

"My weapons specialist Ironhide." Optimus introduces the bulky black bot with the big guns.

Ironhide spins them and points them at us as he asks,"You feeling lucky punks?"

Sam grabs me and puts me in front of him. I glare at him as I say,"Oh sure put me in the line of fire...you better learn to sleep with your eyes open."

I once again hear laughs from the bots, even Ironhide. "Easy Ironhide." Optimus tells him.

"Just kiddin. I just wanted to show em my cannons. " he says while stopping back.

Optimus then gestures to the hummer. "My medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet sniffs and says,"The boys pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with one of the females."

I shove Mikaela over to Sam and say,"All yours." I wince at the strain I put on my ribs doing that though.

Suddenly I feel a weird sensation go over me and look to see Ratchet doing something with a light. "What was that?"

"I noticed your expression of pain and ran a scan." He replies.

"Scan? Like X-Ray? Better not see something you shouldn't." I state.

Jazz laughs as he says,"Your a trip little lady."

"My scans show you have sprains along your rib structure as well as multiple ruptured blood vessels." Ratchet states.

I look confused and then say,"Oh! Yeah that was just from where the cop car bot picked me up and threw me."

"What?" Mikaela asks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...little sore but overall fine." I assure.

"You should refrain from excessive movements." Ratchet warns.

"I told you I'm fine." I say hoping they'll drop it.

"My scans say different youngling." Ratchet retorts.

I go to reply but am stopped by Jazz saying,"Best do as doc bot says little lady. Or he'll nag ya till ya do." He gives me a smile as he says it.

"Fine fine." I turn back to Optimus and say,"Sorry for the interruption. Continue please?"

Optimus smiles lightly at my manners and then gestures to the Camero and says,"You already know your guardian Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee right? So your my guardian?" Sam asks Bee as he does some moves while talking through the radio,"Rep. Yep. Second to none."

Ratchet then shoots a laser at his throat and says,"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

Mikaela turns to Optimus and asks, "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the AllSpark, and we must find it before Megatron." Optimus answers.

"Mega what?" Sam asks.

Lights then come out of Optimus' eyes and hits the ground, when realistic images appear. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All that defied him were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the AllSpark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather?" Sam says in awe.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cubes location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus continues.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asks.

"Ebay." Optimus says.

"Good going Sam." I mutter.

"If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, he will use its power to transform Earths machines and build a new army." Ratchet says.

"Then the human race will be extinguished...Sam Witwicky. You hold the key to Earths survival." Optimus adds.

The tension is thick as Mikaela asks Sam,"Please tell me that you have those glasses."

* * *

**Well there's another. If I may be so bold to say I absolutely loved writing the meeting with the Autobots! I think it went well and it was fun too! Love the Bots! Anyway leave a review to tell me what you think and check back in for an update! :D**


	5. Glasses and Goons

**Glasses and Goons**

**Omg! I can't believe how this story has taken off with everyone...and with only four chapters! You guys rock! So here's your reward...another chapter! **

**Shout outs: **

**Alice Gone Mad: that would be awesome if she did! ;)**

**XxQueenOfDarknessxX: I'm glad you think so! I love her too! Hiyah! Karate kick! **

**Skylynxprime19: I'm glad you do. :)**

**Zipitnow: One of the best parts! I think Michael Bay did a blunder when he killed Jazz...loser! Thank you! Yeah for the reader! :D**

**Bee4ever: Thanks! :)**

**LunaUchiha66: thank you! I hope you like it! **

**ZabuzasGirl: Here's your update! :)**

**Also, thanks to all the favorites and followers! You rock! **

**Glasses and Goons**

* * *

"Yes. There at my house. Take us to my house and I can get them." Sam says.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus tells his team. He transforms and the others follow his example.

Sam and Mikaela go towards Bee. I walk towards him as well but stop when Jazz asks,"Wanna hitch a ride wit me little lady. U'll have mo' room."

I look to Sam and Mikaela and they nod so I walk to Jazz. He opens the drivers door and I get in. Then everyone starts driving to Sam's. "Thanks for the ride. " I say hoping not to sound lame.

"Ur welcome. I didn't figur' you'd care fur bein' crammed in Bees back seat. So wats your designation?" He asks.

"My what?" I ask confused.

He chuckles and says,"My bad. I mean ur name?"

"Oh! It's Averie...Averie Poe." I answer.

"Cool name little lady." He comments.

"Thanks. Your is too. Is it safe to assume that since your name is Jazz you like music?" I ask.

"You bet! It was a passn' o mine on Cybertron!" He exclaims. "I ain't had a chance ta check ou' this planets music yet."

"Well, turn on your radio and I can introduce you to all kinds of good stuff." I say.

Jazz turns on his radio and for the rest of the drive we listen to all kinds of music. Jazz quickly loves just about everything he listens to. His favorite being rock and rap. The only rap I care for is Christian rap so out of respect for me that's the only kind he puts on. He even said he didn't care for the lyrics of regular rap cause the only things it sings about is stuff no one cares to listen to.

When even get to know one another and talk about our lives. He tells me about his life on Cybertron, before the war. Unsurprisingly, he was a musician and was quite popular. He told me about his likes, dislikes, hobbies, his friends, family, etc. he also told me about his best friend Prowl. Just by listening I can tell he misses him dearly. To brighten the mood I asks if he had a wife or girlfriend. After using the correct term for them, mates, he says no and that he never found the perfect femme.

I then told him all about me, about moving here, and when he asked why I had to move I said it was because my parents getting divorced. He didn't understand what that was so I explained it to him. He said he was sorry that had to happen and that he didn't understand how spark mates could suddenly fall out of love with one another.

"Don't you guys have divorce?" I ask.

His engine revs at the thought and says,"Primus na! When we fin' our spark mates an' bond we bond fur life. Der's no fall in' ou' of love. We love each uder fureva an' are faithful. We also share our thou'ts an emot'ns so we feel everting' da uder feels."

"Awwwwwwwww. Jazz that's beautiful...I sure wish that's how it was here. It would save a lot of heartbreak that way." I say longingly.

He gives a soft rev of comfort as he says,"Im sor'y ya had ta go trou' dat. I wish I could do some'n fur ya."

"That's okay Jazz. I'll get over it. Everyone eventually does." I reply sadly.

"Dat still ain't rite. Ur creators shoulda stuck it throu' Fur ya. Can' de see dat it hurts ya?" He adds.

"I guess it's better than hearing them fight all the time." I say.

After a minute of silence Jazz says,"Hey! I tank I knaw wat mite' make ya feel bedda." He turns his radio on and switches through stations until a soothing saxophone is playing through the speakers.

I smile and say,"Jazz."

"Yea?" He asks thinking I meant him.

I laugh and say,"No I meant that's Jazz music. I would always listen to it when my parents fought...it would always make me feel better."

He chuckles and says,"I'm glad...I don' want cha ta be sad."

I smile at that. I look out the window and see that we've made it to our neighborhood. We pull into the alleyway behind Sam's house. I get out, as do Sam and Mikaela. Sam rushes over to me and says,"I'm gonna go get the glasses while you two stay here with them and watch them."

I give him a dry look and say,"And what exactly can two human girls do if they decide they don't wanna be watched? I don't even think Chuck Norris could watch these guys."

"Now is not the time for your humor. Just watch them." He hisses before running into his yard.

I glare at his retreating form and mutter. My thoughts are interrupted by my cell phones ring tone. I search through my bag for it and then answer. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie. Are you almost home? It's almost past your curfew." Mom asks.

My eyes widen and I wave Mikaela over. "Uh yeah. Actually, I'm over at Sam's with a new friend I just made and we're having a blast. Aren't we Mikaela?" I hold my phone out at Mikaela.

Luckily she thinks quick and says,"Hello ms. Poe. I'm Mikaela. Nice to meet you. Sorry to keep her out late. Time flies."

"Well I be Averie made a girlfriend. About time. You needed a girl to hang out with. It's nice to meet you Mikaela. You sound like a very sweet girl. I hope to meet you soon." Mom says.

"Tell you what we'll set up a time for that but until then can I stay over longer? I hate to say bye." I ask.

"Welllll...since your next door...sure. I have to stay up late to work on school work anyway. Just be home in an hour." She says.

"Thanks mom. You rock." I say.

"You know it. Love you." She replies.

"Love you too. Bye." I reply before hanging up. I turn to Mikaela and say,"Sorry about that. Quick thinking on your part so good job."

"It's cool...your mom sounds like a cool woman." She comments.

Before I can reply Optimus transforms and stands up, with the others following his example. "Wait wait! You'll be seen!" I hiss to Optimus.

"Time is short and we need those glasses." He replies.

"I realize that but if people see you then that will cause new issues." I add.

"Autobots. Remain out of sight and treed lightly." He says before stepping over the trees going into Sam's yard.

Mikaela and I yell at them to stop but we are ignored. She and I run into Sam's yard and he rushes over to us saying,"I told you two to watch them."

"Well you know what they seem to be in a bit of a rush." Mikaela replies.

"Oh this is bad." Sam mutters.

Suddenly we hear Mojo barking so we look over and see...one of the funniest things ever. Mojo is peeing on Ironhide's foot. He quickly shakes his foot, making Mojo flip, as he tries to shake the urine off. "No! Mojo! Off the robot!" Sam hisses to his dog.

"Eeeek. All wet." Ironhide mutters in disgust as he points his weapons at the poor dog.

We rush over as Sam picks Mojo up saying,"No no no no! Easy easy. Hold on! This is Mojo. He's an animal. He's a pet. Put the guns away. Put the guns away."

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asks.

"No he's not a rodent. He's my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas!" Sam says urgently.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide growls.

"He he peed on you?" Sam asks. He then tells Mojo,"Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo."

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide mutters.

"I'm sorry. It's a male dominance thing. That's all that is." Sam states.

"That gonna rust." Ironhide groans.

I look over to the shed and see an old rag hanging on the door. I grab it and go to Ironhide. I go to wipe it off when he is startled by the contact and almost hits me. "Hey watch it! If you step on me I will be very unhappy...now stand still so I can wipe it off." I get back up and wipe the pee off and toss the rag to the side. "There. Your pee free."

He inspects it and says,"Much appreciated youngling. "

"Just hurry." I hear Optimus say. I look and see Sam go into the house. "Autobots recon." The bots then inspect the house.

"Hey Av, where's ur housin' unit?" Jazz asks.

"Next door." I say pointing to my house. "But that doesn't mean y'all can go over there. Mom will freak out and she's scary when she's freaked out."

Jazz laughs and says,"Chill Av. All we need is Sam's glasses."

Optimus then kneels down and says, "I need you to aid him in searching. We cannot waste time." He then lays his hand down Palm up, signaling he wants us to get on.

Mikaela gets on but I shake my head and say,"No no. I'm sorry but I don't do heights. "

He sighs and says,"It is urgent that you aid in searching. I promise no harm sill come to you. I will simply take you up to the unit."

I sigh and relunctetly get on. Mikaela grans onto my hand to comfort. We are raised to the window and Sam rushes over.

"Time is short." Optimus reminds.

"They really want those glasses." Mikaela says as Sam helps her inside. He then grabs my hand and pulls me in.

"Please hurry." Optimus adds.

"It's definitely gone." Sam says.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asks.

"My glasses were in a bag in my backpack and now the backpack isn't here." Sam replies.

"But I remember you bringing it here." I assure.

"Well now I don't see it." He says.

"Well their gonna be ticked so what do you wanna do? " Mikaela asks.

"So what I think you two should do is check this whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep." Sam says.

We nod and Mikaela grabs a black box.

Sam rushes over and takes it from here. "No not there. That my private."

"You just told us to look." She argues.

"I didn't mean inside my treasure chest." He adds.

We then hear the sound of metal moving so we look out the window to see the bots in car mode. "What are doing? This isn't hiding. This is my backyard not a truck stop." Sam mutters.

I then see Optimus getting up. "Sam." I say getting his attention.

He goes to the window and says,"Listen to me. You gotta listen to me. My parents cannot see you. If they see you their gonna freak out and my mom has a temper."

"We must have the glasses. " Optimus reminds.

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking but their not here. Their definitely not here." Sam says.

"Optimus pinches his nose and says,"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quite for five minutes. For ten minutes. Okay? I can't do all this while your making noise. I can't I can't concentrate. You want me to look but I can't-"

"Calm down calm down." Optimus tells the rambling teen.

"You gotta do something with them." Sam says about the bots.

"Autobots fall back." Optimus says standing up.

Suddenly there's shaking and I rush to the window to see Ratchet sprawled on the ground underneath the power lines.

"Earthquake! Earthquake!" I can hear Ron yell.

Suddenly all the electricity goes off. I then hear Sam's parents calling for him. Then there's knocking on the door. "Ratchet, you have to cut the light. Turn it off please."

He nods and turns it off.

"How come the doors locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" Ron yells.

Sam urges Mikaela and I to hide so we do. Ron then starts counting down and Sam opens the door before he hits one. "What's up? What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asks.

"I'm talking to you." Sam replies.

"Honey your so sweaty and filthy." Judy adds.

"I'm a child. You know a teenager." He answers.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe-"

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Ron asks coming into the room.

"What light? You've got to lights in your hand dad!thats what the light is. Look you can't barge into my room like that. You gotta knock. You gotta communicate." Sam says.

"We knocked." Judy states.

"You didn't knock you were screaming at me. This is repression what your doing here. Your strangling my youth." Sam adds.

"Oh for Pete sakes you are so defensive. Were you...masturbating?" Judy asks.

My jaw drops at the question. I hear Mikaela snort in amusement next to me. We look to each other and grin, trying to contain our laughter.

"Was I-No mom!" Sam yells in embarrassment knowing who else in the room.

"Judy that's not something for you to bring up. That's a father and son thing." Ron says just as embarrassed.

"We don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time...or my special alone." Judy says.

Oh my...yuck! That's worse.

"I'm sorry it's just been a weird night. I've had a little too much to drink." She states.

Ron then goes into the bathroom to search as the house shakes again."Earthquake! Another one! Get in the doorway! Aftershock aftershock!"

"Aww no! Look at the yard the yard is destroyed. Judy, better call the city we got a blown transformer. Power poles sparking all over the place. Oh man the yards a waste. Trashed. Gone." Ron rants. He and Judy then start hounding Sam so Mikaela and I decide to help him out. So we come out of our hiding place.

They stop talking as they look at us. "Hi Ms. Judy, Mr. Ron." I greet.

"Hi I'm Mikaela. I'm a friend of Sam's and Averie's." She greets.

"Gosh your gorgeous. I can't believe Sam managed to snag two gorgeous girls as friends...oh my goodness I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion." Judy gushes.

We laugh as Sam asks where his backpack is. "Oh it's in the kitchen." Judy replies.

We all make our way downstairs and Sam gets his glasses. "Your moms so nice. " Mikaela says.

Sam ignores that and says,"I want you two to distract my parents while I slip out and give them the glasses."

Suddenly the door bell rings a lot. Ron answers it and a guy with hair that looks like a chia pet is there, along with others. "Ronald Wikity?" He asks.

"It's Witwicky who are you?" Ron corrects and asks.

"We're with the government. Sector seven." The agent replies.

"Never heard of it." Ron comments.

"Never will." The annoying agent replies. "Your sons the great great grandson of Archibald Wikity is he not?"

"It's Witwicky." Ron corrects.

"May I enter the premises, sir?" The agent asks while walking in.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard." Judy states.

"what the heck is going on here?" Ron asks.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter." Agent doof says.

The agents then start digging through everything including Judy's garden, which ticks her off. She holds her bat up saying,"They better get their hands off my bush."

"Drop the bat mam." Doof says. "I'm carrying a loaded weapon."

"You better get those guys out of my garden or I'm gonna best the crap out of them. " she hisses.

"Are you experiencing any flu like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" Doff asks.

Sam, Mikaela, and I walk out of the kitchen from where we were listening. The agent notices us and says,"How ya doing son? Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah." He replies nervously.

"I need you to come with us." Doof says.

"Woah woah. Way out of line." Ron argues.

"Sir I am asking politely...back off." Doof says.

"Your not taking my son." Ron states.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" He asks.

"No but I'm gonna call the cops cause there's something fishy going on here. " Ron replies.

"Yes there's is something fishy. About you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on around here." Doof says.

"What operation? " Ron asks.

"That's what we're gonna find out. " doof says. Then an agents whispers in his ear and he turns to Sam while holding up a device. "Son, step forward please."

Sam foes so as the agent holds up the device when it starts beeping erratically. "14 rads...bingo tag em and bag em."

We then find ourselves handcuffed and taken to black SUZv's. "You hurt my dog I kick your a-!" Judy yells. Way not to worry about us.

"Don't say a word Sam until we get a lawyer!" Ron yells. He and Judy are put into one car while the rest of us are in the one with the doof agent and his sidekick. Once inside they start driving towards...wherever.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't get that done sooner! Time got away from me! Anyway I hope y'all liked it and I hope to have the next one in tomorrow. Until then tell me what you think! :)**


	6. KidnappedAgain

**Not fair**

**Not much to say except enjoy! And of course thanks to all the favorites and followers! **

**Bee4ever: Thanks! :D**

**Zipitnow: I'm always watching all of my transformers movies. I can pretty much quote them all...that's lame isn't it? Lol! Anyway enjoy! :D**

**Alice Gone Madd:Simmons needs a beat down! **

**XxQueenOfDarknessxX: enjoy! :D**

**Grapejuice101: hope you enjoy! :)**

**Not fair**

* * *

The ride is silent until agent doof, I now know as Simmons, turns around and asks Sam,"Ladiesman217...that is your Ebay username isn't it?"

Mikaela looks at him weirdly and Sam, embarrassed, says,"Yea. But it was a typo, so I ran with it."

"What do you make of this?" Simmons asks while playing a recording of Sam on his phone.

"Yeah that sounds like ladiesman." Mikaela says sarcastically.

"Last night at the station you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." Simmons states.

"H-here's what I said-cause this is a total misunderstanding-my car had been stolen-from me-from my house-but it's fine now cause it came back. It came back." Sam explains.

"Well not by itself." Mikaela quickly adds. "Because cars don't do because that would be crazy." We all then laugh, some out of nerves.

Simmons then stops by asking,"What do you kids know about aliens?"

"Like a Martian? Like E.T?" Sam asks.

"It's an urban legend." Mikaela adds.

Simmons then wipes out his badge and holds it in front of our faces. Then in a very snarky tone he asks,"Do you know what this is?"

I quickly state,"A piece of plastic you bought at walmart?"

He glares at me and says,"Your input is not needed young lady...so zip it! Now, this is a do whatever I want and get away with it badge...I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"You know what guys don't listen to him. He's just pissy cause he's gotta get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela says smoothly.

Point for Mikaela!

Simmons turns to her and says,"You in the training bra...don't test me. Especially not with your daddies parol coming up."

"What? Parol?" Sam asks.

"It's nothing." Mikaela says.

"Grand theft auto, that ain't nothing." Simmons says.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well sometimes they weren't always his." Mikaela says regretfully.

"You stole cars?" Sam asks in shock.

"Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along." She adds sadly.

Poor Mikaela.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it. She's a criminal. Criminals are hot...it'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life. Now it is time to talk." Simmons adds.

Suddenly the car is forced to a stop by an obstacle. A bright light shines as two familiar legs appear on either side of the car. Then two large hands force their way inside the car and start lifting it up and stop a little ways up to let us everyone is freaking out.

Suddenly the roof gives and the car falls to the ground. The light disappears and the form of Optimus Prime is revealed. "You A holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." Sam tells the two agents.

"Taking the children was a bad move...Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus commands.

At that the other Autobots come up behind us and Jazz using some kind of magnetic claw to pull in everyone's guns.

"Jazz!" I exclaim.

He smiles at me and says, "You al'ight lit'le lady?"

"Yea but they were buttholes...y'all should do something about that. " I reply.

He chuckles but doesn't say anything.

Optimus leans down to eye level with us and glares at Simmons who says,"Hi."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asks.

"Look, there are certain S-7 protocols...okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you." Simmons replies.

"Get out of the car...NOW!" Optimus commands yelling at the end.

We all get out and Mikaela comes up behind me and unlocks the handcuffs. "Thanks Mikaela." I thank her with a smile.

"Your welcome Averie." She replies. She then unlocks Sam.

"Oh so your good with cuffs now too huh?" Sam asks meanly.

"Sam!" I hiss at him.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." She says sadly.

"Yeah whatever." He mutters.

Mikaela shakes her head and says,"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

Sam is silent...knowing he can't reply.

We all the walk over to Simmons for answers. "What is sector 7?" Sam asks.

"I ask the questions here. Not you young man!" Simmons yells.

"How'd you know about the aliens? " Mikaela asks.

"Where'd you take my parents?" Sam asks.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it-hey! You touch me that's a federal offense." Simmons says after Sam takes his badge.

"Oh, your a federal offense. " I insult him.

He glares at me and hisses,"If you don't cut back on the wise cracks, I'll have you thrown in a cell for the rest of your life. "

Suddenly a growl is heard as Jazz points his weapon at him saying, "I'd like ta see ya try!"

"Jazz, stand down." Optimus orders.

Jazz does so, but not without growling. I can't help but feel flattered at his protectiveness.

"Answer our questions." Sam orders.

"Or what?" Simmons asks.

"Do what you want and get away with it badge right?" Sam challenges while holding up the badge.

"Oh yeah tough now with all your alien friends." Simmons mutters.

"Where's sector 7?" I ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Simmons replies.

Suddenly Bee reaches down and flips something on his crotch plate and a can pops out, hitting Simmons in the head. Then some sort of liquid squirts out, soaking him.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus orders, although I think I hear him trying to keep from smiling.

The three of us then line up all the agents on the sidewalk and handcuff them together. All that's left is Simmons. "All right tough guy take it off." Mikaela says.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Your cloths. All of it off." She replies.

"For what?" He asks.

"For threatening my dad." She hisses.

"But before you do-" I say as I walk in front of him. I take my knee and slam it as hard as I can into his "special place".

He kneels over and wheezes at the pain. "And that was for threatening my friends...and for being a douche."

I can hear Jazz laughing in the background.

Once he recovers a bit he starts stripping. "Young ladies...this...is the beginning...of the end...of your lives...one a criminal and the other a ball crusher."

Once he's down to his aloha boxers and S-7 tank he is handcuffed to the pole. "This is such a felony." His sidekick says.

I ignore the rest as I rush over to Jazz. He bends down, although not far since I go to his knee, and pats my head with a finger. "Ya go girl! Tha' wuz perfec'."

"I thought so." I say with a grin.

Suddenly the sound of helicopters and cars approaching fills my ears. "Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide states as he sends out a pulse of some kind into the ground.

"Roll out." Optimus orders. The Autobots transform and drive away as Optimus bends down with his hand down. "Up you get."

We hop onto his hand and are quickly deposited onto his shoulder. We hang on tight as he starts running. He runs between streets and buildings, avoiding cars. He then cuts in between two buildings and own into a water channel and jumps up into a bridge to hide.

We see the helicopters approaching, and get nervous.

As if feeling it Optimus sooths,"Easy you three."

Then a helicopter flies underneath us, making Mikaela loose her balance. I quickly grab her arm but I slip as well, so Sam struggles to hold onto us both. "I'm slipping I'm slipping!"

Sam can't hold on anymore and we all fall. "Hold on!" Optimus yells as he swings his foot down yo try and catch us, but it doesn't work. We scream as we fall to the ground. Just when we think we're about to be pancakes Bee slides in and catches Sam in one hand and Mikaela and I in another.

He puts us down as the helicopters get closer. Once they are they shoot wires that wrap around Bee. After a few he us forced to the ground painfully. And he isn't fighting back. Then cars drive up and the guys inside run up to a Bee and start spraying him with what I'm guessing is liquid nitrogen.

"Get down on the ground!" An agent yells.

The other two o as he says but I ignore them and fun over to Bee. I reach one guy and take away his gun and spray him with the stuff. Another comes up behind me and I spray him too. I then run up to Bee and put my hands on his face and look into his eyes. "Bee you have to go! They'll hurt you! "

He shakes his head sadly, giving his answer.

I growl and start yanking on the cords, even though it's useless. Suddenly a guy tackles me to the ground and tries to cuff me.

Since my adrenaline is pumping I elbow his nose and get up and run back to Bee. But before I can reach him a guy hits me in the head, making me fall to the ground limp. I look and see Bee staring at me with wide optics. After watching how I was treated he tries to fight back, but he just gets stopped by the spray.

Before my world goes black a tear slides down my cheek as I whisper two words to Bee, "I'm sorry."

~AUTOBOTS POV~

The Autobots drive along the bridge to Optimus. They stop as Jazz transforms and says,"Hang back. Let me check it out." He shimmies down the bridge to where Optimus is and says,"Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." He replies.

Jazz looks confused and says,"But it's not righ-"

"Let them leave. " Optimus interrupts while picking up the dropped glasses.

Jazz ponders and asks,"What 'bout Averie? Did ya see da way she fought fur Bee? Da way she was brought down by her kind for defending him? I can't just let em take her!"

Optimus looks at the saboteur in confusion and says,"Her bravery and honor are commendable, but there is no way of freeing her without other humans being harmed. My decision still stands."

Jazz let's out a growl as his engine revs in anger. "Well I can't accept that!" He snarls at his leader.

Optimus is stunned at the tone his second in command uses against him, as well as the Aggression. "I'm afraid you have no choice but to do so..." He says as the pair meet the others at the top of the bridge. "Our goal was to retrieve the glasses...we have what we came here for."

"Frag the glasses! I'd rather have Bee and Averie!" Jazz snarls.

"Jazz! What has gotten into you?" Ratchet exclaims.

"Prime won't allow rescue for Bee and da kids cause he's so worried he might harm the humans who took em in da first place!..and dat frags me off!" Jazz snarls.

"Jazz I understand your concern for Bee, but your concern for the humans is exaggerated for having just met them." Ratchet states.

"I don't think it's all of them, but rather a single one. The femme...Averie? I'm right aren't I? Don't deny it cause I've seen the way you act around her...you've become attached. " Ironhide asks.

Jazz snarls and says,"So what if I have? "

"Jazz. I am sorry we cannot help your human friend, but we need to focus on what we came here to accomplish. That is our top priority." Optimus tells him sternly.

"But wat if da humans hurt em? Or worse, kill em?!" Jazz argues.

"Then we must make sure it is not in vain...I'm sorry Jazz but there's nothing we can do." Optimus tells him truly sorry. He then addresses everyone,"Autobots, roll out." He then transforms and everyone follows his example. He then ends everyone somewhere where they can decode the coordinates privately.

Jazz follows reluctantly while praying that nothing happens to Bee...and his new human friend. He doesn't know why, but ever since he looked into her optics he felt a desire to protect her and keep her safe from anything that could harm her. He also felt a strong desire to keep her close, like if he let her out of his sight his world would crumble.

He's not sure why he's feeling this way, but he puts it off as just being protective of a new friend.


	7. More NBE's

**More NBE's **

**Hello! First off if like to say I hope I'm writing Jazz' s speech the right way. It's tougher than I thought. If it's totally wrong any suggestions are much appreciated. So without further ado here's another! Enjoy! **

**Kaanae: I'm glad you think so. :D**

**Smokescreen The Femme:Lol! I'm glad you think so. Jazz is one of my favorites! Fan girl squeal! **

**Cheezeruleszolp: That must mean I'm doing good. Lol! Also, thank you for the suggestion! I write all my chapters on my ipad so typos are very prominent. Good looking out! I'll read through more carefully! :D**

**Grapejuice101: guess you'll have to wait and find out! ;)**

**Bee4ever: Jazzman is the man! :D**

**More NBE's **

* * *

I gradually start to open my eyes and immediately close them tight as a bright light fills them. I slowly open them agin and the first thing I notice is my huge headache. I grit my teeth at the pulsing ache in my temple. The next thing I notice is that it's daylight and I'm sitting in a helicopter, but I'm not sure where I'm headed.

"Averie? Averie! Your awake!" I hear Mikaela exclaim.

I turn in her direction and ask,"Mikaela, what happened?"

"Don't you remember? Some guy hit you in the head and it knocked you out." She replies.

"Oh yeah...I remember now. Explains why my head is killing me." I say.

"You gonna be okay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." I reply. "Where are we?"

"On our way to Hoover Dam." A blonde woman across from me says. "Hi. I'm Maggie and this is Glen." She introduces herself and the black guy next to her.

"I'm Averie." I state.

"So, what they'd get you for?" She asks us.

"Um. I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot...who knew." Sam answers.

Glen looks at him in awe.

We end up flying for another hour and then land on a landing strip, where a car is waiting for us. It doesn't take long before we arrive at the Hover Dam. We all look over the edge in awe. I quickly step back after realizing how high we are...still hate heights.

We are then lead to a bridge/ walkway where we are met by Simmons. Yuck. "Hey kid...I think we got off to a bad start huh? You must be hungry. You want a latte, ho ho, double Carmel macchiato?"

"How about another nut shot?" I ask in aggravation.

Simmons turns to me and says,"Oh I did so miss your witty remarks of your. My 'equipment' is still in recovery no thanks to you and your knee."

"Where's my car?" Sam interrupts.

A new agent walks up and says,"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything that you know and we need to know it now."

"Ok, but first I'll take my car, my parents-maybe you should write that down-oh and her juvie record, that's gotta be gone. Like forever." Sam states.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." Agent says.

We follow him inside, as well as the two people we met in the helicopter. As well as a group of soldiers. We follow Simmons down a tunnel as he says,"Alright here's the situation; you've all had direct contact with the NBE's."

"NBE's?" The black solider with the tag Epps asks.

"Non-Biological Extra Terrestrials, try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons answers. We are then lead into a very spacious room as he continues talking,"What your about to see is totally classified."

Once inside we see a huge figure covered in ice. The figure is non other than Megatron. Just looking at him I can feel a chill run down my spine.

We all walk right up to him as the agent explains,"We think, when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice over a few thousand years ago. We shipped him to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE 1." Simmons adds.

"Sir I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron." Sam says. "He's the leader of the Decepticons. "

"He's been in Cryo-stasis since 1935...your great great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." The agent says.

Simmons then adds,"The fact is your looking at the source of the modern age. Micro chip, lasers, space flight, cars reverse engineered by studying him. NBE1...that's what we call him."

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that your keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Mr. Keller asks.

Maggie told me he is the Secretary of Defense...so cool!

"Until these events we had no credible threat to national security." The agent argues.

"Well you got one now!" Mr. Keller chastises.

"So why Earth?" The solider with the Lennox tag asks.

"It's the AllSpark. " Sam replies.

"AllSpark? What is that?" Keller asks.

"They came here looking for some sort of cube looking thing. Anyway Mr. NBE1 here-aka Megatron-that's what they call him, is pretty much the harbinger of death. He wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam explains.

"Are you sure about?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah...you guys know where it is don't cha?" Sam asks.

Just by the look in their eyes you can tell they do. "Follow me." The agent says.

We follow him out of the room and into another, smaller room as Simmons says,"Your about to see our crown jewel." We walk through the door where we see a huge-and I mean huge- cube with strange designs on it. I can't help but find it beautiful.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 B.C. The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphs on the cube as well as on NBE1. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside. " the agent explains.

"Wait back up. You said the dam hides the cubes energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asks.

"Good question." The agent says.

We are then lead into a small room where a box is sitting with all kinds of wires around it. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in. "

"Oh wow. Freddie Cooger done been up in here or somethin". Epps asks while looking at the marks on the walls.

Glen walks up nod says, "Naw man. Freddie Crooger had four blades man. That only three; that's Wolverine." He then laughs.

"That's very funny." Simmons says dryly. "Anyone have any mechanical devices: blackberry, key alarm, cellphone."

"I got a phone." Glen says while tossing it to him.

Simmons places it in the box as he says,"Ohh Nokia is a real nasty. You gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." He the closes the door.

"Nokias from Finland." Maggie mutters.

"Yes but he's a little strange. Shush." Keller says.

I can help but let out a laugh set that. We all put on the goggles they gave us as Simmons says,"We're able to take the cube radiation and channel it into that box." He pulls a switch and the box glows and then the phone, transforms. It changes into a tiny little mechanoid. It then starts slamming into the box.

"Mean little sucker huh? It's like the itty bitty energizer bunny from hell huh?" Simmons says.

The little mech then starts shooting the box and even uses a little missile. After realizing that isn't working it slams into the box, cracking the glass.

Simmons then pulls a level and a bright light fills the box. When the light stops we see the little guy dead. It's sad cause it was kind of cute.

Suddenly the lights start to flicker and we hear noises. "Gentlemen they know the cube is here." Keller says.

The agent asks over a talkie,"What's going on?"

"The NBE 1 hanger has lost power and the back up generator just isn't gonna cut it." The guy says.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asks.

Simmons says yes and we soon find ourselves running to the arms room. Once there the soldiers quickly get weapons together and military jeeps together. The lights flicker again so we walk up to Simmons as Sam says,"You gotta take me to my car. Your gotta take me to my car. He'll know what to do with the cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons says.

"Well unconfiscate it." Sam argues.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing. Well maybe you know but I don't know." Simmons rants.

"So your just gonna sit here and see what happens?" Sam asks.

"I have peoples lives at stake here young man!" Simmons yells.

Suddenly Lennox slams him against a jeep saying,"Take him to his car." All the soldiers then take out their guns.

"Woah woah woah."

"Drop your weapon solider." Simmons tells Lennox. "There's an alien war going on and your gonna shoot me? "

"Well we didn't ask to be here." Lennox states.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive derestiction-"

"S7 don't exist." Epps interrupts.

"Right and we don't take orders from people who don't exist. " Lennox adds.

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons warns.

"Well I'm gonna count to three." Lennox warns while pointing his gun at him.

"Simmons...I'd do as he says. Losing not really an option for these guys." Keller says.

"Alright. Okay. You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kids Camero? That's cool." Simmons says.

He's released and we sprint after him. I turn to Mikaela and says,"These guys are epic! "

I get laughs from the soldiers for that one. We soon get to the room where their keeping Bee...and the sight makes my blood boil. Their spraying him, zapping him, and hurting him.

I rush over to two guys spraying and kick at their guns. "Stop! Leave him alone!"

Soon they do and Sam and I walk up to Bee. "You okay?" He asks.

Bee turns to us and looks relieved.

"Bee, did they hurt you?" I ask concerned.

"Yes..they..hurt..me." Bee gets out while lowering his mask and pointing his weapon around the room.

"Bee, it's okay! They can't hurt you anymore. I promise!" I assure.

"Bee, the cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Sam adds.

Bee sits up while continuing to point his weapon.

I rush up to him and put my hands on his leg. "Bee it's okay!"

He suddenly bends down and picks me up and holds me to his chest and covers me with his hand protectively. This invokes everyone to point their guns at him.

"Bee! Stop! It's okay. No ones gonna hurt you!" Sam says.

Bee just holds me closer.

"Or Averie. No one will hurt her! She's fine see?" Sam adds.

Bee looks down still me.

"See? I'm fine. You don't have to protect me from them. But what you do need to do is do something about the cube. The cons will get it if you don't." I state.

He nods and puts me back on the ground where Mikaela is quick to grab me.

"Come on. We 'll take you to the AllSpark." Sam says.

We all rush to the room where the cube is. Once there we stand back as Bee walks up to it. He look at it and then places his hands on it. As soon as he touches it the cube outlines blue and then starts to shrink. It folds in cubes, like a rubix cube, until it fits in Bee's hand. It's truly an amazing site.

"Message from star fleet-let's get to it." Bee says with the radio.

"He's right. We're screwed if we stay here with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City's 22 Miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox states. "But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

"This place must have some kind of radio link right? " Keller asks Simmons.

"Sir you've got to get word out to them." Lennox says. "All right let's move."

Bee hands me the cube so he can transform. It shocks me when I touch it and I can feel a warmth wash over me. Once Bees in car mode I hop in the backseat and hug the cube to my chest.

We then drive out of the hanger with the military jeeps following in behind us.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! :D Don't worry the next one will be longer! **


	8. Mission City

**Mission City**

**Sorry this is late! I didn't mean for it to take this long. Hope the wait was worth it! Enjoy! **

**Zipitnow: I always thought Bee was adorable! He sees Averie as a little sister so he can't help but be protective of her. :) glad you like it. Yea for the reader! **

**Kaanae: Thank you! I'm so glad you think so! :D**

**OptimusPrimesWife1: I'm glad you like it! Also, thank you for the tip on Jazz. I've never wrote for him before so I figured I'd get it wrong, but thanks to your advice I can fix it! Good looking out! :D**

**Bee4ever: Thanks! :D**

**Mission City**

* * *

As we travel to Mission City we keep a look out for any Autobots, hoping they'll show up soon. Sam keeps checking on the cube and I keep assuring him that I've got a tight hold on it. I don't plan on letting this thing out of my sight.

After driving for a bit we spot cars coming on our, but not sure who they are. As we drive past them we notice it's the Autobots! "There's Optimus." Sam points out.

We watch as they pull a sharp u turn in the road in order to turn around and follow us. If they were regular cars they would have probably flipped. We continue driving and after a few miles we arrive at the interstate that will take us to Mission City. Unfortunately, we aren't the only ones.

There's an unfamiliar vehicle bobbing through traffic, but it hits everything in sight and even uses the hook to pick up cars and slam them down. so I can only assume it's a Decepticon.

Suddenly Sam says,"No no no no no."

"What?" Mikaela asks is worry.

"That's the same cop." Sam says.

I look and see the same cop car that we encountered a couple of days ago. "I thought Bee took care of him?" I ask myself.

The Autobots lag behind and two block. Suddenly the vehicle with the hook transforms into a frightening looking Decepticon and starts skating forward.

Optimus transforms as well to meet him head on.

The con skates up the road and then slams right through a bus, cutting it in half and inflaming it. It then tackles Optimus, making them fall to the road below. However, I get the feeling Optimus will be alright.

The rest of us continue on our way to Mission City. After a few more miles we arrive, and this place is huge! There's plenty of places to hide the AllSpark here. We stop outside of a store so Epps can get some radios. Once he does we continue down the main road.

They then stop and get out so we follow suit. We see a an F-22 Raptor fly over. One of the soldiers releases a smoke grenade of green smoke in order to alert the aircraft.

Suddenly Ironhide transforms and yells,"It's Starscream!"

Bee then transformers as well and helps Ironhide hold up a ferbie truck for cover, while people scream in fright and run around.

"Back up back up!" Ironhide orders.

All the soldiers and us move off the street to the side, when suddenly a missile hits the truck throwing Ironhide and Bee through the air and landing roughly.

The rest of us are forced to the ground by the blast as dirt and debris falls around us.

There's a ringing in my ear from the sound, but thankfully it leaves pretty quick. I, along with everyone else, get up.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone ok?!" A solider questions loudly.

I feel a hand help steady me and I look and see Jazz looking at me in concern. "Av, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine...what about you guys?" I ask.

Before he can reply I hear Sam yell,"Bee, your legs!"

I look over and see Bee crawling on his belly...because his legs are gone. I run over to him and stand right in front of his face. "Bee, are you gonna be okay?"

He looks at me and I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Ratchet!" I call for his attention.

"You gotta get up. Your ok...come on." Sam urges him.

Bee struggles to crawl as he let's out whines of pain. Jazz kneels next to him to help when there's sudden shots firing from a tank coming down the street. "Ya gonna be ok Bee?" Jazz asks him.

Bee nods and urges Jazz to take care of the tank.

"Be careful!" I state.

He flashes a grin and says,"Da Jazzmans always careful." He then transforms and rushes off to meet the tank.

Bee turns his attention back to me and Sam as Sam says,"We're not gonna leave you."

Bee then pulls out the AllSpark that I left in the backseat and hands it to Sam. Sam and I share a look of understanding, before our attention is drawn to the Autobots fighting a con.

Suddenly a familiar figure walks around the corner of a building and a chill immediately runs down my spine...it's Megatron.

"It's Megatron! Back up!" Ratchet warns.

Suddenly Megatron fires and Ratchet and Jazz are sent flying.

Then a tow truck drives next to us and I see Mikaela at the wheel. She gets out and says,"Guys help me with this." We go to help her put Bee on the back. Sam places the AllSpark on the ground to help. As we help get him strapped in Lennox rushes over to us and says,"Okay, I can't leave my guys back there so take this flare to the tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof, set the flare, signal the chopper, and-"

"I can't-" Sam argues.

"Listen to me your a solider now. Alright, I need you to take this cube and get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are gonna die." Lennox interrupts.

Sam shakes his head saying,"I-I don't know if I can!"

"Sam!" I interrupt before Lennox does. "You can do this...and I'll make sure you do cause I'm going with you. I'll watch your back Sam." He nods.

I turn to Lennox and say,"We'll get the cube to the building."

He looks a little reluctant to let me go but nods and says, "Watch out for each other." He then leaves to rejoin his team.

Ironhide and Ratchet then turn to us as Ironhide says,"Sam. Averie. We will protect you."

I grab the AllSpark as Sam grabs the flare and we turn to leave when Mikaela stops us. She and Sam share a moment before Ironhide urges us to get to the building. I pull on Sam's sleeve and we start running towards the building.

We push ourselves to run faster as shots fire out all around us. Ratchet and Ironhide run beside us to provide cover. "Watch out!" Hide yells as a helicopter fires at him making him fall. We continue running as Hide encourages us along the way.

I feel my lungs burning but I push myself to run. Suddenly the Raptor flies near us and transforms and lands in front of us. We take cover as he fights with Ratchet and Ironhide. Then something catches my eye.

I see Megatron grab Jazz and transform. He then flies towards the top of a building. My heart sinks with fear in worry for Jazz. I don't know why but it feels like this will be the last time I see him if I don't help. I turn to Sam and say,"Sam Megatron has Jazz and I have to help! You'll have to take the cube!"

He goes to argue when I say,"Please Sam! I have a bad feeling about Jazz. I have to help him! Please."

Sam nods and says,"Be careful."

I hand him the cube and say,"You too."

So without hesitating I run up to a lone solider on the sidewalk and take a huge gun off of him and run towards the building where Jazz and Megatron are. The solider yells at me to come back but I ignore him. The gun is heavy but thankfully my adrenaline keeps me going.

Once I reach the building, thankfully it's not that tall, I try to aim and then I immediately start shooting at Megatron. By some luck I manage to shoot him in the back of the leg, getting his attention. He turns to see who shot him and glares murderously when he sees that it was me.

I don't even notice the worry on Jazz's face.

Megatron drops Jazz and then jumps off the building and lands in front of me, making me stumble. "You dare to fire at me you worthless fleshing!" He snarls.

Without thinking I take the gun and shoot at his face, hitting one of his eyes. He can still see I'm sure, but it does cause him pain.

He grabs his face and snarls and then activates his cannon and fires a narrow beam at me. He does it so quickly that I don't have time to react. The blast hits my right leg, making me fall to the ground. He then grabs me and throws me into a building. I hit my back on it and then fall to the ground as pieces of the building falls on me from where I hit an unsteady spot.

I can't do anything but lay there in shock. At first I don't feel anything thanks to the adrenaline, but after that wears off...it hits. I scream at the agony I feel. I've never felt this kind of pain before. I try to move out of the rubble since it's only my lower half that's buried, but every move sends a rush of white hot pain through my body until I can't do anything but lay there and scream.

I lay there as I watch the people rushing by me, no one daring to stop and help. I can only hope that one of the soldiers or Autobots will hear me. "-ie!" I barely hear someone shout. I try to turn my head in the direction I heard it but quickly stop at the pain that hits my head. "-verie!" I hear them again., but I have no more energy to reply. I can't even scream anymore.

Suddenly the ground around me shakes as familiar silver feet come into my line of sight. Jazz...I let out a smile knowing that he's alright. "-nt-wor-l-et-u-ut!" I can barely hear him say over the ringing in my ear. I can't make out everything he's saying.

I feel the debris being moved off of me but when he he goes to move the large piece operation my right leg a scream escapes from my lips. He pauses and no doubt asks something. I then hear him let out a soothing purr, which is strange because I didn't know thy could purr. Oddly enough the sound soothes me as Jazz quickly removes the last piece of debris.

When he does he's silent before letting out a loud, angry, and aggressive growl. I can't help but cringe at the sound. He seems to notice and sends another soothing purr to me. I can hear him calling for someone..is it Ratchet? Does that mean it's bad? I want to look and see what's been done but I can't move, so I have no choice but to wonder.

I don't hear any extra footsteps so I guess Jazz is still the only one with me. I try to speak but only manage a whimper.

Jazz hears this and uses a single digit to rub my head gently and soothingly. Instead of it hurting like I figure it would, it's actually very relaxing. After what feels like hours I see Optimus and Megatron fall to the ground from the building Sam went to.

The pair stands up but my hearing is still out of it so I don't know what their saying. The pair start fighting each other, with Optimus getting thrown into buildings a lot. Suddenly more jets come in and shoot Megatron making him fall to the ground. The next thing I know I see Sam put the cube to Megatrons chest and watch as it's absorbed. Before long the cube is disintegrated into his chest and he falls to his back, and doesn't move.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion overtakes me as my body threatens to shut down on me. I can't look to check myself over so I don't know if it's blood loss that's making my vision go dark or not. I hear Jazz call for Ratchet and before I know it multiple footsteps, both human and Autobot, are making their way over to me.

I can now barely keep my eyes open enough to see who alls there. I do manage to hear Ratchet kneel down. I then feel myself being gently set up into a sitting position, which gives me the chance to check for any damage...and I wish I hadn't of looked.

I look down and my lower body and everything seems to be ok except for the multiple scratches and no doubt broken bones. My breath hitches as I look further down, for where there should be two legs...there is only one.

That is the last thing I see before my vision goes black and I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Omg! It's done! Another one down which means it's almost time for me to write on the second movie! I hope everyone enjoyed how I wrote this. I'm all about doing things differently so I hope I succeeded. Leave a review and let me know! :)**


	9. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about this being so late! I just didn't have any inspiration lately and for that I am sorry. I hope to have more up soon while I'm still on summer vacation. So without further ado, enjoy! **

**Ashlyn: Sorry it's so late! **

**LtSprinkles: Gotta read to find out! ;)**

**orcafan1: I'm glad! :)**

**Allison: Thank you! **

**Jimmy144: Thank you! Took a few tries to figure out how to make it good. **

**Kaanae: Here you go. :)**

**Riverclansindclan: Awwwww thanks! **

**azlfwyhz: I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Arribadipo: I'll try...have to see. :)**

**Zipitnow: That part made me mad! Id never murder a favorite! Michael Bay is a loser! Lol! Yeah for the reader!**

**Alice Gone Madd: Dun dun dun!**

**Bee4ever: Yep. :(**

**OptimusPrimesWife1: guess you'll find out lol. ;) thanks again for helping me with Jazz's slang. **

**CREED6: I'd never kill Jazz! Unspeakable! **

* * *

I slowly start to open my eyes, which feel like they weight a thousand pounds each. After opening them a bit, although not too much, I look around and see that I'm in a white/gray room. I notice the different cabinets and tools laying around, so I get the impression that this is a hospital room of sorts. It doesn't look like anyone is here so I take the chance to look around.

I look to my right and see a bag of fluids and blood that I'm no doubt connected to. I look at my arms and see them wrapped in ace bandages. I try to remember why I would be here, and then it all comes flooding back to me. The battle, the AllSpark, and-

I sit up,albeit slowly, and look down at where my legs lay. Too afraid to look I stare...wondering if I really did lose my leg or if by some luck I just imagined it. I can't help but let out a whimper at the thought.

As soon as the sound leaves my mouth I hear movement from behind me. I soon see Jazz's face in my line of sight. He leans in close and says,"Hey Sweetspark."

I give a small smile as I reach out and touch his cheek. "Hey Jazz."

He leans in to the touch as he gently asks, "How ya feelin' ?"

I give him a pitiful look and say,"Awful. I've never hurt this bad."

Jazz immediately looks crestfallen and guilty as he says, "I'm so sorry. You'd of never gotten hurt if ya didn' help me. It's all my fault and I'm sorry." He hangs his head in shame.

I immediately feel bad for him and I quickly start to reassure him. "Jazz, please don't feel bad. I wanted to help you. It was my choice so please don't blame yourself." I rub his cheek under his eyes soothingly hoping to make him feel better.

He let's out another purr at the touch, which makes me let out a giggle.

He gives a grin and gently asks,"What's got ya gigglin' Sweetspark?"

"Your purring. I didn't know you guys could do that." I reply still smiling.

"Of course we can. It's a natural response ta really likin' somethin'." He says.

"Does that mean you like bring petted? Since that's what's making ya purr?" I ask.

He looks at me gently and says,"Well, that really has ta do wit who's doin' the pettin' Sweetspark."

I give him a confused look and ask,"You keep calling me that; what is it?"

"It's a term of endearment for us. Da human term would be sweetheart. I've grown attached to ya so Why wouldn' I call ya dat?" He replies.

"No no I meant what's a spark?" I ask in interest.

He laughs in understanding and says,"Well a spark is a Cybertronians life force. It's our most vital component, and if it's extinguished then so are we. It's our very essence, our soul."

"So basically it's like a human heart? Except yours is your soul?" I ask.

"Basically. It's kinda hard ta explain." He replies.

"So was that Megatrons spark that Sam put the AllSpark into?" I ask.

His eyes widen slightly at that nod asks,"You were online?"

"If by online you mean awake then barely. I Remember what happened and how much pain I was in." I try to shift into a more comfortable position which causes me to whimper in pain.

Jazz immediately stands up, making me realize that my bed must be high up since his waist is level with it, and quickly calls for Ratchet.

Before long Ratchet walks around the corner into my open room and over to me. "What happened?" He asks.

"She's in pain. Ya gotta help her!" Jazz exclaims.

Ratchet sighs and says,"Her medication has worn off is all. She just needs another dose." He then turns to me and holds his arm up and a blue light moves over me, that makes me shiver at the feeling. As if knowing what my question is he says,"That was a scan. Its how I check on the process of healing injuries, and by what my scans tell me you are healing quite nicely."

"What kind of injuries do I have?" I ask worriedly.

His look softens and says,"They were extensive youngling. Your covered in multiple scraps, bumps, and bruises. You suffered multiple sprains in your abdominal region, but thankfully nothing was broken." He then pauses as if thinking how to word something. "Now about your leg-"

"I remember seeing before I passed out-please tell me I was hallucinating." I ask pathetically as my eyes start burning with unshed tears.

He looks at me softly and tries to be delicate about host he's about to say. "I'm afraid your right leg was severed by the blast from Megatrons weapon from your mid thigh down and there was nothing left to reattach."

I immediately start crying at that. I'm normally not very emotional but with everything that's happened lately I can't help but let it out, especially after hearing the news about my leg...what am I gonna do.

Both a Jazz and Ratchet immediately kneel next to me, one on each side, and comfort me. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your leg youngling. I truly am. However, I was able to replace it with something else." Ratchet states.

I look up at him, with tears still in my eyes, and look confused.

He carefully pulls back the blanket with his big fingers and I look down to inspect. Instead of the empty space where my leg was missing yesterday, I see a shiny silver metal leg. It has crevices at the knee and foot where it bends. There aren't any toes, but rather a smooth round tip of a foot. There is a strong looking smooth metal brace on my thigh where the metal leg connects to what's left of my real leg. I can only stare in amazement.

"As you can see I created a metal leg for you to replace your missing limb. The brace is strong and secure so you don't have to worry about it falling off." Ratchet explains.

"Wh-where did you get the metal from?" I ask. For some reason it looks different than regular metal.

"You had a donor." Ratchet says. "Jazz offered some of his armor"

"What?!" I exclaim. I turn to Jazz and ask,"Why would you do that? Is it even safe for you to do that?"

Jazz laughs as Ratchet says,"Believe me when I say that Cybertronians are well armored and can afford to spare quite a bit. He donated some of his armor from his chest plates."

"You can't do that! Don't your chest plates protect your spark? I can't let you endanger your spark like that! Take it back Jazz!" I exclaim to him.

He let's out a booming laugh, much to my surprise. "Oh darlin' your a treat. Let me explain somethin' to ya. Our sparks are well protected by a thick layer of plates, which rebuilds itself if some goes missin' thanks ta our nanonites. So technically I'm not losin' nuthin' . 'Sides it was da least I could do since ya saved my life."

I'm silent as I process this. I then look down at my new leg as someone else walks into the room. I look over and see Optimus walking up to me. "Hello Averie. How are you faring?"

"Better than I was I guess." I reply. Still a little emotional about my missing leg.

As if knowing that Optimus says,"I sincerely regret the loss of your limb. Had we not brought our war to your planet, you would not have had to make such a sacrifice. However, I also wish to thank you. For had you not intervened I may have lost my first lieutenant, and for that I am in your debt."

"I won't lie. I'm gonna miss my leg, but saving Jazz was worth it. I couldn't let him kill one of my friends." I reply.

"Ya see us as your friends?" Jazz asks.

"I think me standing against Megatron answers that." I joke.

"We are honored." Optimus answers.

Suddenly I hear more footsteps and see Mikaela, Sam, those two soldiers, And the rest of the Autobots walking over. Everyone starts talking at once, which increases in volume giving me a headache.

"Enough! I will not have all of your bothering my patient. Speak at a reasonable volume or leave." Ratchet orders.

Everyone walks up the stairs to the walkway so they can be at eye level with me. "You feels alright?" Mikaela asks.

I shrug and say,"I guess so. All things considering."

Everyone looks at me new leg as Lennox says,"Your one tough girl you know that? I want to thank you, on behalf of the Air Force, for what you sacrificed for helping us." He, along with the other solider, salute me. The gesture brings tears to my eyes. I give a salute of my own.

"On man. My parents are never gonna believe this." Sam mutters.

My eyes widen as I exclaim,"Mom! Oh crap! I haven't talked to her since we were taken by the S7 goons! She must be going crazy by now! What am I gonna tell her?!"

"Youngling! Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack!" Ratchet orders.

"We've actually got that covered." Epps says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

Suddenly I hear footsteps running into the room and up the platform. I look and am surprised to see mom. "Mom?" I ask.

She let's put a sob and jumps the railing and over to me, where she kneels down and hugs me to her. "Oh my baby! My sweet baby! I didn't know what happened. Then the military came to my house and said you fought in a battle and got hurt and-"

"Mom mom! Crushing, not breathing." I wheeze out at her bone crushing hug.

She let's go as she says,"Oh I'm sorry." She then looks down at my new leg. "Oh my poor baby...this is their fault!" She says angrily at the Autobots.

"Mom!" I exclaim. "No it wasn't!"

"If you never would have met them then you wouldn't be missing a leg." She retorts.

"Technically my leg isn't missing...it's just had an upgrade." I joke trying to ease the tension.

"Averie Evangeline Poe, this is no time for jokes!" She exclaims. "Just look at what's happened to you."

I sigh and say,"Mom, listen. It wasn't their fault. I chose to help. I chose to attack the bad guy on my own. It's no ones fault but my own. So don't blame the Autobots. I'd do it again if I had to."

Moms expression remains neutral as she stares at me. She then turns to the Autobots and asks,"Which of you saved my daughter?"

Optimus steps up and says,"It was my medical officer Ratchet that reconstructed her a leg, while my saboteur Jazz provided the material needed from his own frame."

Mom turns to the two bots Prime points to and says,"I believe a thanks are in order then...thank you for saving my daughters life."

"It is us who should thank your daughter miss. We are in her debt for saving Jazz's life Ms. Poe. We are only sorry that she had to sacrifice her leg." Optimus says humbly.

Mom turns to me and starts petting my hair while saying,"Such a brave girl. How did I get so lucky to have a daughter like you?"

"Gonna get sentimental on me now?" I ask bashfully.

Mom starts crying again and pulls me to her..again.

"Mom! Mom! Crushing! Not breathing!" I yell.

She pulls back again and apologizes.

"So, what now?" I ask.

She looks thoughtful and asks,"Well, what do you want?"

I turn to the Autobots and ask Optimus,"Does this mean we have to say goodbye?"

Optimus looks thoughtful and then gives a reassuring smile.

* * *

**There you go! Yep I gave her a new leg...but I'm sure y'all knew I would. Anyway I hope y'all liked it and I hope to have another up soon. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. :)**


	10. New Bots

**New Bots-ATS**

**So sorry about the long wait! I didn't mean to!...I'm ashamed. Hopefully this will make up for it, at least a little bit. **

**SunnySides: me too! I love Jazz! * insert fan girl squeal*!**

**Steel Autobot: Thank you for thinking so. I'm usually good at grammar but my iPad is all about spell check and it's very aggravating. Lol!**

** LunaUchiha66: This is how I picture my mother acting if that were to happen...beware the hug of doom!**

**Zipitnow: Of course she had to have a cool new leg. Thank you Jazz! There's no way I could off Jazz, not when he cares so much for Averie! ;) I run if my mom calls my full name! Lol!**

**AutoTechnoCon98: Now that I think about it it does. Lol! Totally by accident. :D**

**Optoclaw: sorry it wasn't longer. Sometimes it's hard to to do so. I hope not to make a habit of it. :)**

**Alice Gone Madd: Go with that feeling. ;) lol!**

**Luna Von Rae: I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Bee4ever: Thank you! **

**sexyandiknowitninjagirl: Thank you! Here you go! :)**

**Creed6: there's no way I would let Jazz die! There will be a sequel but I'm gonna put all the movies together in this one story, just to clarify. :) Jazz will live on! **

**Alice: I'm glad you think so! :) **

**Ashlynn: Thank you! I'll be sure to do that! I hope I never loose my inspiration, but if I do at least I have awesome readers that will help. Cookie for you! :D**

* * *

A year has gone by since the battle at Mission City. I've gotten used to my new leg now, but not without some difficulty. Apparently you really can still feel your toes! Even though I don't have toes on that foot anymore. Walking around town gets me some really strange looks. Most are curious as to how it happened, and others ask what kind of metal was used. It's much smoother than a regular fake leg, and it's very epic looking if I say so myself.

Sam and Mikaela have really hit it off, and have been dating since Mission City. Thankfully they don't get very mushy when I'm around, so I don't have to feel like a third wheel.

Sam and I have applied to college and will be attending the University of Pennsylvania this fall. Moms been real emotional since I got my acceptance letter. Sam's mom more than mine. That's not the only change. Jazz has become my guardian, and I could not be happier. He and I have gotten really close since Mission City and are hardly ever apart.

Sometimes I have flashbacks of the battle while I'm sleeping. It scares me so I've taken to sleeping in Jazz's alt mode when I get them. Thankfully he doesn't mind and actually encourages it when they occur. The first time mom thought I was kidnapped again, so I had to assure her to check with Jazz when she sees me gone from my bed.

We've spent a lot of time with the Autobots as well, and have gotten to know them. I have taken it upon myself to get to know each Autobot personally in hopes of being really good friends with them. It wasn't hard with Bumblebee, him being so adorable and all. Of course him being Sam's guardian and living next door helped too.

Ratchet, having gave me a new leg, made him easy to trust and get to know. I figured it would be easier to do so if I asked him about his role as a medic. He was more than happy to answer my questions about their anatomy, their transformation process, etc. I found myself sincerely interested and fascinated. Ratchet even let me help him when he fixing up bots. Granted they were just small things but I loved it none the less. He's become like a lovable grouchy grandpa.

Ironhide was easier to get along with than I thought he would. As soon as I mentioned wanting to learn how to handle a gun he immediately became attached. He's been teaching me how to handle, clean, and fire multiple types of guns. He even let me inspect his cannons, which are even cooler up close. Mom would freak out if she knew this so I keep it to myself. He's like the uncle you go to when you want to do something your parents won't let you do.

Optimus was the hardest in my opinion. Granted he is easy to talk to and always willing to listen but him being the leader made him seem unapproachable. Of course he's reassured me that I can come to him whoever I'd like, but he has a lot on his shoulders and I don't want to bother him. If I could give him a title, then I would have to say he is like a second father to me.

By government orders I am not allowed to have anyone, besides mom, know about the Autobots. This is a shame because dad would have found all of this epic! He would be the parent who wouldn't freak out, but instead think it was cool.

We've managed to stay in touch with Lennox and Epps, but more Lennox. We also found put that he doesn't live very far away so we've made a few visits. I've met his wife Sarah and she is such a sweet woman and she's become like a second mom. I've also met Annabelle, who is now two years old. We've really hit it off and I'm the first on their list if they need a babysitter. She's even gotten to calling me sis, which I gush at.

Everyone is actually getting together at the Lennox's this weekend because Optimus would like to introduce us to the new Autobots whom have arrived. So the Autobots, me and my mom, Mikaela, Sam and his parents, and Epps and his family will be at the Lennox's for a cookout to meet the new recruits. So excited!

The week came and went rather slowly, because I'm so excited for this weekend. Saturday finally got here and mom and I are preparing to leave. I carry my bag to Jazz's alt mode as he asks,"Hey darlin'. Are y'all ready yet?" He teases.

I smile and say,"It's like the song says. Waiting on a woman."

He laughs and goes to reply but mom walks over. "Are you ready yet?" I ask.

"I had to wait for the food to get done, so now we can go. Ready?" Mom asks.

"Yep. Let's go!" I exclaim in excitement as I hop into Jazz. Mom gets in after locking the house up. We are then heading to the Lennox's place.

Mom was a little nervous at first when Jazz was made my guardian and was told he would be staying with us. I then told her that Jazz would become "my car" so that way she wouldn't have to buy me one...she was sold.

After an hour of driving Jazz takes the road that will lead us to the Lennox property. The property consists of a beautiful horse ranch, with the big beautiful house to go with it. The property goes on for a few miles in every direction, with woods out back so the Autobots can be in bot mode and no one will see them.

After a few minutes Jazz drives down their long driveway until we reach the house. We gather our bags and food and get out, Jazz transforming soon after. "I'm gonna head out back an see who alls here." Jazz says.

"See ya in a few Jazz." I say.

"Don't keep me waitin' long darlin'." Jazz teases.

I laugh and walk into the house with mom where we are welcomed by Sarah, Wills wife. "Hello! So good to see you again. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show." She exclaims happily.

We place the food on the counter as I say,"We would have been here sooner but mom has a tendency to be late anywhere she goes."

Mom mock glares and says,"Honor your mother. That's a commandment you know."

"Thou shalt not be late should be another." I joke.

We laugh as I ask Sarah,"Is everybody here?"

"Their all out back." She replies with a smile.

I rush off to the back door and to the backyard. I see all the humans and bots accounted for, as well as the new Autobots. "Averie!" I hear multiple people yell. I look and see Sam and Mikaela by the patio. I rush over and bring them into a group hug. "Hey! How are you guys?"

"Good. Was wondering when you were gonna show." Sam teases.

I roll my eyes and say,"My mothers the kind that would be late for her own funeral."

We laugh at that and Sam then asks,"So you ready for college?"

I shrug and say,"I guess. More than mom anyway."

"Yeah I hear ya. My moms been crying ever since I got my acceptance letter." Sam replies.

"Not to mention wagging around his baby book." Mikaela adds.

We laugh hard at that, well except for Sam. I see Lennox and Epps walking up with Annabelle hanging on to her dad's leg. "Av!" Annabelle exclaims as she runs over to me.

I bend down and wrap her up in a hug as I say,"Hey Anna Banana! How's my special girl?"

"Good! Big bots here!" She exclaims. She and I really hit it off after coming to visit more. She was amazed at my leg and thought I was a super hero. So adorable!

"Speaking of big bots, they've all been wondering when you'd get here." Epps says.

I roll my eyes and say,"Next time I'll just leave mom."

I hear big footsteps as the bots walk over. I look up at Optimus and say,"Hey boss bot!"

"Hello Averie. How are you?" He asks warmly.

"Good. How about you?" I reply.

"I am well thank you." He says.

Suddenly I feel the tingling feeling of Ratchets scanner and give him an annoyed look. "Don't give me that look youngling. I need to make sure your body isn't trying to reject your new leg." He says.

"Well warn me first. Your scans feel weird, not to mention invasive." I reply.

I hear a deep laugh as the voice says,"Hatchet gets that a lot."

I look and see a silver mech with wheels for feet looking at me with an amused grin.

"Hatchet? I'm gonna have to remember that one." I laugh.

The mech kneels down so he's closer to me and says,"The names Sideswipe. I'm guessing your Averie?"

"Heard of me have you?" I joke.

"They talk about you a lot...sorry about your leg." He says.

"Could have been worse, but thank you anyway." I reply.

He smiles in welcome.

"Allow me to introduce you to our other new members...this is Ratchets medical apprentice, Jolt." Optimus introduces the blue mech.

"Hello Averie. Ratchet has told me a lot about you. It's an honor to meet you." Jolt says shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too Jolt." I reply warmly.

Optimus then points to two mechs who look a lot alike."They are Skids and Mudflap."

"Interesting names." I comment.

"Yea. We's cool too. Littl' femme." The one with the gold tooth says in a gangster talk.

"Yea yea fur reals." The other says.

I just nod my head, not knowing what else to say.

I then look to three small, compared to the others, bots. They have the same built and if I had to guess probably transforms into motorcycles. Their features also appear more delicate, indicating that they must be female.

The three females roll up to me and kneel down. The pink one says,"Hello, I'm Elita-One. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you to mam." I say respectfully. I won't say old, but she sounds about my moms age.

The blue one then says,"Hello youngling. Nice to meet you. Ironhide tells me your learning how to handle weapons."

"Sure am. Ironhide's a great teacher...and I'm having a lot of fun learning too." I reply happily.

She let's out a laugh and says,"Well perhaps you'd accept my proposal to teaching you some things that Ironhide can't?"

"Your a weapons specialists too?" I ask.

She smirks and says,"Of course. Can't let my sparkmate have all the fun."

"Sparkmate? Your sparkmates?" I ask in shock. That was one of the things that I remember Jazz explaining to me so at least I know what that is...I'm just shocked.

"Surprised?" She asks with a smirk.

"Uh. Well kinda. I just find it hard to believe that Ironhide managed to be civil enough to court a femme." I reply.

At that everyone bust out laughing. Except for Optimus and Jolt who just chuckle. "Oh your a treat! We're gonna get along just fine." Sideswipe says while kneeling down behind me.

Ironhide doesn't find it as funny as we do though.

Then the purple one says,"Hi! I'm Arcee! Nice to meet you!" Judging by her voice I'd say she's the equivalent of a teenager.

"Nice to meet you too Arcee." I reply sweetly.

"Well that covers everyone." Sam says.

"Well its very nice to meet all of you." I say to the group.

They all reply in agreement.

Suddenly Lennox's voice rings out saying,"Listen up! I need Sam and Averie up front!"

Sam and I walk up to where Lennox is as he says,"There's something I gotta tell you two. Today wasn't just a chance for everyone to meet the new Autobots. See also wanted to congratulate you two for being accepted into college. You guys are gonna have fun, but not too much I hope." Everyone laughs at that.

"In all seriousness. Good luck you two." He then turns to everyone and says,"Let's give it up for our college bound heroes."

Everyone, both human and Autobots, claps for us. Sam and I feel sheepish but smile anyway. Suddenly I'm lifted up by a hand and placed on someone's shoulder. I look and see Jazz smiling warmly at me. "I'm proud of ya darlin'." He says warmly.

"Thanks Jazz." I reply and hug the side of his face as best I can.

I can feel him smile as he takes a servo and places it over me in a return hug of sorts.

For the next few hours everyone socializes and Sam and I get congratulated individually by everyone. We all have a good time but unfortunately have to leave when it gets to be 11 o'clock. Everyone says their goodbyes and mom and I climb into Jazz and head home.

I wonder if more Autobots will show up? If so I hope their as cool as the ones I just met. That's the last thought that runs through my mind before I fall asleep on the way home.

* * *

**So sorry about the long wait for this one! I nave no excuse...and I'm ashamed! I'm sorry it wasn't very long, but I hope y'all liked it none the less. Until next time! Bye peeps!**


	11. Bonding

**Bonding-ATS**

**CREED6: There's no way I could let him die! Not Jazz! **

**Alice Gone Madd: There's a surprise for you in this chapter! ;)**

**Bee4ever: Thanks! :)**

**Ashlynn: Here's an update for you! :)**

* * *

In two weeks time I will be heading to college, and I'm not so sure if I'm more excited or dreading it. I say dreading because I won't be able to see the Autobots! That in itself makes me upset. I also found out that freshmen aren't allowed to have cars...so I don't know what I'm gonna tell Jazz. I'm actually considering taking him with me anyway, cause I don't know how I could possibly go without him...I've really grown attached.

Today I have to do some shopping for school but Jazz won't be able to take me. Apparently Optimus needed him for something, so he's sending someone else to take me. Not sure who yet though. Moms out or otherwise she would take me.

My thoughts are interrupted by a car honking so I run downstairs, grab my bag, and run out. Once outside I see a familiar Corvette. I rush over to the drivers door that's open for me. I get in and say,"Hey Sideswipe!"

"Hey Av." He replies a little less enthusiastically as usual.

I raise my eyebrow at that, for he's usually a cheerful guy. "You okay?" I ask concerned.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine. Let's get going okay?" He replies.

"Yeah sure." I reply concerned.

Sideswipe pulls out of my driveway at that and towards downtown. The ride is filled with silence and I try to engage conversation but he simply isn't replying, or if he does it's short and half hearted answers. I quickly get all my shopping done and start heading back.

Finally the silence is too much and I ask,"Alright Sides what's wrong?"

"I told ya it's nothing." He replies.

"That's a load of scrap and we both know it. Please don't insult my intelligence by lying to me...please Sides let me help you." I ask hopefully.

I can hear him sigh and say,"Alright but not here." He then turns onto the road that leads to the hillside outside of town. (It's the place the Bots and Sam and Mikaela hung put at at the end of movie 1.) once there he opens the door for me and I grab my bag and giant shopping bag and get out.

I place my bags down by the tree as Sides transforms. He sits down on the ground and looks up into the sky with a longing gaze.

I walk up to him and softly ask,"Sides?"

He sighs and looks down at me with a heartbreaking expression. "I can't feel him. He blocked his side of the bond and I don't know his condition."

"Can't feel who?" I ask.

"My twin brother, Sunstreaker." He replies.

"I didn't know you had a twin." I say in interest.

He nods his head and says,"I felt him up until recently. It felt like he was getting really close but today I couldn't feel him anymore, so I don't know what's wrong."

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean he's gone right? I mean I remember Ratchet saying its easy not to feel someone if they were forced into stasis?" I ask.

"He's not dead, otherwise I would have felt it, but not knowing his condition is driving me crazy." Sides says.

"Hoping to put him in a better mood I ask,"What's he like?"

His expression brightens as he says,"Well for one he's real picky about his paint job. One scratch and he goes crazy. He has a tendency to be a vain and confided fragger, but deep down he has a good spark. He and I were once gladiators on Cybertron, so he's really strong too. He's the oldest by a few minutes, but he never let's me forget it. After we quit being gladiators he became an artist, and a very well known one at that...I sure do miss him."

"He sounds like a very interesting guy. I hope I can meet him some day." I say.

Sides smiles at me and says,"I'd like that...so are-" suddenly he stops and looks like he's listening to a com.

"Yeah Optimus?..really? Who?...do you think it's him?...I'll be right there!" Sides says over the link. He then turns to me and says,"Optimus says someone is coming through the atmosphere. They know it's an Autobot but not sure who. He wants me to check it out. Wanna tag along?" He asks.

"Duh! Let's go!" I exclaim as I grab my bags and jump into the now transformed Sideswipe.

He races towards wherever as wonder who it might be. Before long we reach he crash site and I quickly get out before Sideswipe transforms. He runs over to the pod, while warning me to stay back. As soon as he's within touching distance he suddenly lights up with a wide smile.

The pod ships apart, like we say the others do when they first arrived, and reveals a mech in his basic grey protoform. He stands and is the same height as Sideswipe. They start speaking in Cybertronian, which I've been learning from Ratchet. Only the writing since I'm incapable of speaking it.

I start walking towards the duo but still stay a respectable distance away incase the new mech is anxious. After a few minutes both mechs turn to me. Sides is smiling and the new mech is scowling.

"Averie, I wanna introduce you to someone. This is Sunstreaker." Sides exclaims happily.

My eyes widen as I ask,"Your twin? But I thought you couldn't feel him through you bond?"

"How does she know about that?" Sunstreaker asks.

"I told her. Sunny I wanna introduce you to my friend Averie." Sides replies.

Sunstreaker scowl deepens as he ask,"Don't call me that!...Your friends with a human?"

"Don't worry she's cool. You'll love her." Sides exclaims.

Sunstreaker scoffs as he asks,"Why would I bother being friends with a human?" His tone is very uppity...sides described him well.

"My friendship is earned...and judging by your start you won't be getting it." I reply in the same tone as his.

He glares at me and says,"You dare talk like that to me fleshy?!"

I glare back and say,"Apparently I do. If you missed that I can repeat it for you."

He growls and steps closer to me but Sides stands in front of me protectively. "Listen here Sunny. This girl here is special. She shot Megatron, damaging him so I say that earns her respect. I've gotten attached to this girl since I got to this planet and I will not stand for you treating her that way...I love you sunny but trust me when I say you'll learn to love her too."

I can't help but smile at Sides' words.

Sunstreaker scoffs but says nothing.

"Alright now that that's settled we need to get you an alt mode." Sides tells his brother.

"I have a car magazine in my bag. Can you scan a picture from there?" I ask.

"Yea. Good looking out Av." Sides compliments.

I pull out my magazine from my bag and flip over to the fancy sporty cars. Something tells me that with Sunstreaker the flashier the better. I flip over to the Lamborghini section and ask Sunstreaker,"Do you have a color preference?"

He grunts but doesn't answer.

I growl under my breath but then smirk and say,"Alright fine don't tell me. I'll just pick one for you...I think a nice neon pink will do. Maybe with some lime green polka dots?"

He quickly reacts by saying,"Fine fine! Yellow! Alright?!"

I smirk and ask,"Thank you. Now was that so hard?"

He growls but says nothing as Sides' laughter fills the air.

I flip over to the car I think will fit his taste. The car is a yellow Lamborghini Aventador LP 700. It's truly a beautiful car. I keep the page open and show it to Sunstreaker as I ask,"Here's an idea. If you don't like it I can find something else."

He ponders this and then says,"No. It is suitable for me." He then scans the picture and his body quickly transforms into the image as amour expands and yellow overtakes the grey until the picture is sitting in front of me...looking really good.

"Sweet." I mutter in awe.

"Good pick Av! Great taste." Sides compliments.

"Yes. Not bad human." Sunstreaker say.

I narrow my eyes and say,"My name is Averie."

"Whatever." He replies.

I roll my eyes knowing that's probably as good as I'm gonna get.

"alright. We got your alt mode. Now it's time to head to base...Averie, you coming with?" Sides asks.

"I would but mom and Jazz are expecting me home and both will freak out of I'm not there." I reply.

"Aww. Well I can at least take you home. Hop in." He replies as he transforms.

I hop into his alt mode and are off, with Sunstreaker following us. "I'm glad you have your brother back Sides."

"Me too...and thank you for trying to make me feel better. Your a real Sweetspark." He says.

"Your welcome and thank you. Although I wasn't acting like one to your brother. I guess I should apologize for that?" I ask.

He laughs and says,"No way! That was priceless! And don't worry Sunny isn't easy to get along with but he'll eventually get to know you and like you as much as I do."

"Good to know." I reply. I then notice we've made it to my house and I can see Jazz on the driveway on the side of the house. Sides parks as I say,"Thanks for taking me today."

"Anytime Sweetspark...I'll see ya later." He says warmly.

"Bye Sides." I say as I get out. I turn to Sunstreaker and begrudgingly say,"By Sunstreaker. Nice to have meet you." I don't wait for a reply and instead walk to the back yard.

I stop by Jazz and,incase he's asleep cause it's getting late, quietly ask,"Jazz? You awake?"

"Course darlin'. Couldn't rest until I knew you made it home safe." He replies.

"Aww, you worry about me?" I ask.

"Always...now ya better get some rest." He says.

I bend down and hug his hood as I say,"Night Jazz."

"Goodnight darlin'." He replies warmly.

I walk into the house and to my room. I get ready for bed and quickly fall asleep.

**~TIME SKIP~ **

"You dare fire at me fleshing?!" The dark voice of Megatron says angrily to me. He then aims his weapon at me and fires. The blast hits me as I feel the disintegration of my leg.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yell in fright as I bolt up in my bed. I look around and then start to calm down when I realize I'm back in my room and not facing off against Megatron in Mission City. I keep shaking at the nightmare as I try to calm my breathing.

Luckily mom is downstairs so it's harder for her to hear me, which really isn't that loud all things considered. I hate having these because they always leave me feeling vulnerable. Now there's only one thing that will help me fall back asleep.

With that in mind I grab my pillow and a blanket and head outside. Once there I walk over to Jazz's alt mode and look into the window as I whisper,"Jazz?"

As if knowing what I want, and I know he does, he opens the door for me. I climb into the passengers seat and Jazz reclines it for me as I get myself settled. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't darlin'. I came online when I heard you scream...have to force myself not to transform wit guns blazin'." He replies.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble. I'm sure all my screaming gets on your nerves." I add.

"Now listen here darlin'. You are far from trouble and there's nothing you can do that would make me think otherwise. I've told ya before I WANT ya ta come ta me. I'll protect ya even from your nightmares." He replies.

I begin loosing my fight to sleep but still say,"I'm so glad I met you. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He's silent for a moment before he softly says,"You too Sweetspark. Now get some rest darlin'. Don't want cha tired tomorrow."

With that I'm off to sleep.

* * *

**Sunstreakers here! Honestly how can you have Sideswipe without him! Hello, split spark! Duh! I wanted Averie and Sides to have a moment so that's why Sunstreaker came late. Anyway, till next time...bye! :D**


	12. Moving Day

**Moving Day-ATS**

**Hello everyone! First things first: Remember that Sam and Averie will be attending the University of Pennsylvania because that's where the majority of shooting took place. Just a reminder, so keep that in mind. **

**DesendraRecess: Thank You! I hope to keep pleasing. :)**

**Sunny-Sides-Of-Life: Our little secret. ;) lol! There's no way I could leave him out! I mean, who ever heard of having Sideswipe without Sunstreaker?...well, besides Michael Bay that is. Lol! Hope you continue to enjoy! **

** Allison: Thank you! :)**

**Creed6: Your welcome! :D**

**Zipitnow: * Insert raise hand* I do! But he wouldn't be the Sunny we all know and love if he didn't have the obnoxious attitude. I was hoping that I was portraying Jazz's character right, since I didn't have much to go on. Glad to know it isn't awful. Lol. I'm glad you like Averie. She's exactly like me except that she gets to be in this story with the transformers. ( Hate her for that! :D). Anyway thank you for the support! Yay for the reader! **

**Bee4ever: Would he really be Sunstreaker without the attitude?! Lol! :) Thank you for the support! **

**Alice Gone Madd: There's no way I could leave him out! I'm so excited to write his character into my story! **

**Leslie: Thank you! I don't intend to flake because I love writing this too much! Plus hearing from the reviewers is too refreshing! :) **

* * *

These few weeks before school went by way too fast. In that time everything was boxed, packed up, and sorted for my moving to college. Everything was all set, except for one thing...Jazz. I found out recently that Freshman weren't allowed to have cars. How stupid! I haven't told Jazz yet, and I'm not sure that I want to. I'm actually trying to see if there's some way to let him go without the school finding out...I'm drawing up blank. I don't know how I'll cope if Jazz can't go with me.

Sam, however, doesn't seem as upset about this as me. He says he wants to be normal and that he can't have right that with the Autobots. The nerve of him! After everything that the Autobots have done for us, for him, and he has that attitude?

Personally I don't think I can ever live a life where the Autobots aren't in it. After everything that we've been through together there's no way that I can go on without them. Too many memories to simply throw away.

I am now currently getting the last of my things together, the carry on luggage, to leave today. Sam and his parents are flying to the school today and Mr. Ron bought two extra tickets so that me and my mom could go too. She was very grateful because that way we could be together till the last minute...she's quite emotional.

After I get done packing I start heading downstairs to pack everything in moms car since she'll be following Sam and his parents to the airport. I get to the garage where moms car and Jazz are and put a box in her trunk. "What's cha doin' darlin'?" Jazz asks.

I turn to him and think about how to tell him. "Uhh Jazz, we need to talk. Can you transform?"

When we got back from Mission City the government took care of the adjustments to our garage. They made it bigger so that Jazz could be in bot mode comfortably. He can now stand up in it no problem. The garage is on the side of the house so its as tall as the house, thankfully not looking out of place.

Jazz transforms and sits down and looks concerned. "What's wrong?"

I stare at my feet as I say,"Jazz. Remember me saying how I was heading to college today?"

"Of course I do. You've been excited 'bout it all week, and so am I. Darlin' we're gonna have a blast." Jazz exclaims happily.

His cheery mood just makes this that much harder. "Jazz I have to tell you something."

"Don't worry I already know, and I promise not ta blow my cover. I'll be just like a regula car. But I'll be there wit cha so it's worth it." He says warmly.

I sigh and say,"Jazz...I can't take you with me."

Silence fills the garage until Jazz finally says something. "Did I do somethin'? If I did I'm really sorry darlin'. "

"No no no you didn't do anything wrong...it's just...I'm not allowed to take you with me." I reply sadly.

"What do ya mean?" He asks.

"The college has a rule saying that freshman aren't allowed to have cars. Personally I think it's a stupid rule because that means I can't take you with me. I'm sorry Jazz." I state.

"Why didn't ya tell me sooner darlin'?" He ask.

"Honestly? I was trying to figure out a way that you could go..but the college wouldn't buy anything I said...Im really sorry."I say.

He places a finger under my chin and makes me look up at him. He then says,"It's not your fault darlin', so dere's no reason ta be sorry."

"I know I just...I don't wanna go without you." I say sadly.

He looks at me warmly and with an expression that leaves me feeling tingly as he says,"I know and I can't stand the thought of being away from you. It hurts my spark."

"Maybe I can transfer to another college? One that will let me have a car? That way we don't have to separate." I state desperately.

"Darlin' you've already gotten everything settled. Sides your leaving today and ya can't do that...no matter how much I'd like ya to. Anyways, You've been wantin to go ta this school and I can't be selfish and ask ya ta give that up...so don't worry about it darlin'." He explains.

I sigh and reach up and hug his face tightly as I say,"I'm gonna miss you."

He places his hand gently around my body and softly says,"Oh darlin' me too. Ya can't even imagine how much." We stay this way for a few minutes when he pulls away and grins. "Hey now, this isn't like I won't see ya again. You'll get breaks won't ya?"

"Yea but it's not the same as you being there." I groan.

He chuckles and says,"I know darlin', but it can't be helped...hey, how about I come and visit? That sound good?"

I smile and say,"That sounds great. At least this way you can go back to the Autobots. I'm sure they miss their first lieutenant."

"Doubt it, but your right. Primes been asking about me coming in for a while so in a while this is considered reluctant good news." He says.

"Well that makes me feel a bit better. Well, I guess I better get everything packed." I say.

"Darlin'! Why don't cha let me take ya to the airport? That way I can see ya off?" He asks.

"That'd be awesome! I'll tell mom." I exclaim as run in to tell mom. She's fine with idea and I'm soon putting boxes and bags in the garage until time to pack them into Jazz's trunk. After everything is placed in the garage I head over to the Witwickys to see if Sam needs help.

I knock at the door and Sam answers. He sighs in relief at the sight of me and exclaims,"Thank goodness your here! My mom has been going none stop since she woke up!"

I laugh as I walk in and ask,"Don't tell me she's been watching home videos and looking at your baby pictures?"

His expression is dead pan as he says,"Yes...she has."

"Wow...and I thought my mom was bad." I reply.

"How's she handling your going to college situation?" Sam asks.

"Ha! She hasn't stopped crying since I got my acceptance letter." I reply.

"Sounds like my mom." Sam says.

"So, are you all packed?" I ask.

"Yep. Just gotta put it in the car." He replies.

Suddenly Mr. Ron's voice rings out,"Come on let's go! All hands on deck...Frankie Mojo out! Come on kiddo we're on a schedule here." At hat the two dogs run out of the house as Sam, Ron, and I grab a box each and head outside to the car.

"Slow down dad. Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" Sam asks. "Did you rent the room out?"

"No. I've got other ideas for your room and it rhymes with home theater." Ron replies.

I can't help but laugh at that. Once these boxes are packed we head inside to get more. When we get in I see Ms. Judy crying. I nudge Sam and when he looks at her she says,"Look what I found." She holds up Sam's baby shoes. "It's your little baby booties."

She then pulls Sam in as he groans,"Aw ma."

"My little baby bootie boy. You can't go." She says crying as the booties hit Sam's head.

"See dad this is how your supposed to react when the fruit of your loins is going out into the cruel world to fend for himself." Sam tells his dad.

"Yea my heart bleeds for you pal. College...bummer." Ron says sarcastically.

Judy then looks at me and pulls me tightly to her. "Ohh I'm gonna miss you too. You've been the daughter I've never had. It's like I have two kids leaving me. You should stay."

I try to inhale some air, but find it difficult with her death grip. "I'm gonna...miss you too Ms. Judy cause Your like my second mom."

"Ohhh!" She exclaims as she hugs me tighter.

I start to gasp for breath as I yell,"Mr. Ron! Help! Choking, not breathing."

Mr. Ron comes over and pulls her off me saying,"Judy I'm sure Sharon wouldn't appreciate you choking her daughter before she can leave for college."

I gasp for breath as I turn to Sam and say,"Your moms got a killer grip."

"You have to come home every holiday. Not just big ones. You have to come home for Halloween." Judy interrupts.

"I can't come home for Halloween ma." Sam argues.

"Then we'll come to you. We'll be in costumes so you'll never know it's us." Judy argues.

"Would you let he kids breath for crying out loud. Go pack! There's no way your packed for a month long trip, come on! Chop chop let's go. March young lady." Ron says and when Judy reaches the stairs he smacks her on the butt.

That's not something I wanna see my friends parents do. Sam looks grossed out as Judy says,"I love it when you call me young lady, you dirty old man."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Ron mutters.

Gross!

"Dad dad dad. Woah." Sam interrupts.

"What?"Ron asks thinking he did nothing wrong.

"I'm watching what your doing dad and it's not a rap video." Sam states. "Besides Averie is here and She doesn't wanna see all that."

"Sorry Averie." Ron apologizes. "But it's like a coach thing."

"That was a really creepy move just now dad." Sam says.

"Hey uh. Your mother and I are really proud of ya. I mean your the first Witwicky ever to go to college." Ron states.

"Now I'm crying again! This sucks!" Judy yells from upstairs.

"Your gonna be okay ma!" Sam yells back.

"It's just gonna be uh...hard for her ta...accept that her little boys all grown up. Going out to handle the world on his own." Ron mutters getting emotional.

Ron then looks to the couch and sees Mojo humping Frankie. "Mojo, no dominating Frankie. Get the hell off the couch you filthy beasts...you two are gonna see a lot of that in college too." He then picks up more luggage and Sam and I follow his example.

We follow him out as Sam asks,"What are you talking about dad?"

"There's gonna be a lot of women there." Ron replies.

"Well I'm a one woman kind of guy." Sam retorts.

"Look, Mikaela's the greatest but you've gotta give each other room to grow. Your no different than any other couple your age." Ron says.

"Except that we discovered an alien race together." Sam retorts.

Ron laughs and says,"How long you gonna be riding that scooter?"

"Dad I know what the odds are and we're the exception." He says as his phone rings. He looks at the name and holds it up and says to Ron,"Oh who could that be?"

"Two weeks it could be muffy." Ron replies.

Sam answers it as we walk back towards his room to get more stuff and says,"Hey beautiful." He puts it on speaker phone for me to hear.

"I'm breaking up with you Sam." Mikaela says.

"Really you sure? I don't hear a whole lot of conviction." Sam says.

"Well I am so there's no reason for me to come say goodbye to you." She replies.

"Even of that were true you would still have to come tell me bye. Best friend trumps boyfriend any day." I tell her.

She chuckles and says,"Well I guess if I have to...since your playing the best friend card."

"Nothing else tops it, so yes you have to. You have no choice." I joke.

"Oh guess what. I made you a long distance relationship kit. Yea I got you a web cam so we could chat twenty-four seven. I got you a couple of suvieners from the event which will not be named on cellular devices. Mixes and candles and stuff." Sam says as he searches his room.

"Sounds cute I can't wait." She replies.

"Oh do you want the infimace D-day shirt?" Sam asks.

"You kept your nasty shredded cloths?" She asks.

"I tried throwing them away but he threw a fit about keeping it." I say.

"Of course I kept it girls. It's like a Super Bowl jersey. I bled in this thing." Sam argues.

"Your pretty confident huh?" She asks.

"No it's just that my low self esteem is at an all time high." Sam says.

"You think your little suviners is gonna keep me from leaving you?" She asks.

"You really should come with us. They have cheap apartments near campus." Sam says.

"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my man child father fresh out of prison back on his feet." She says.

"I heard that. Where'd you put the clutch covers?" I hear her dad ask.

"Next to the camshafts." She tells him.

"I love it when you say camshafts. Whisper it to me." Sam says.

"You wierdo." I tell him. I take his brown hoodie and go to fold it when something falls put of it. I bend down and see a shiny, silver piece of metal. I pick it up and inspect it and notice that's it's a sliver from the AllSpark.

"Sam look." I tell him as I stare at the shiny metal.

He touches it as I hold it until suddenly it glows and I see strange symbols. I then feel a jolt of something run from the sliver to my leg where I feel a jolt of pain. I let out a gasp as I drop the shard and Sam does as well, with him getting burned by it.

We watch as it falls to the floor, where it burns through it, making the hole smoke. Sam starts stomping the floor while yelling,"Fire fire! Dad we got a fire!"

I run out of the room and to one of the spare room where a mini fridge is. I grab a bottled water from it and run back to Sam's room and poor the water on the smoking hole. Thankfully it works.

I sigh in relief as well as Sam. "Well that was fun." I say sarcastically. I turn to the door to leave and when I open it Sam and I are attacked by mini bots! I can recognize most from being the parts of the kitchen. We fall as we dodge the fire and jump out the open window onto the patio top over the back door.

"What is all the racket?" Mr. Ron asks as he comes over to us to investigate.

Sam and I jump down by Mr. Ron and take cover behind the fountain as the bots keep shooting at us. "What was that?!" Mr. Ron exclaims in confusion and shock.

"It's your entire kitchen!" I yell. After a shot flies by me and destroys the dog house I yell for my guardian,"Jazz!"

Sam then yells for his as well,"Bumblebee!"

Bee drives out of the garage and transforms as Jazz jumps over the fence and into the yard when he hears me call for him. Jazz and Bee quickly fire at the minis, while destroying the yard in the process.

Mr. Ron covers Sam and I as debris flies around us. Thankfully Jazz and Bee kill them all just as Ms. Judy runs out of the house with an appliance on her face, which causes her to run into a hanging plant she doesn't see. Se falls to the ground.

The three of us ohh as Mr. Ron yells out,"Dial 911!"

Sam then yells at Bee,"Get in the garage!" As Sam argues with Bee I rush over to Jazz.

He kneels down and picks me up and holds me to his chest. "You alright darlin'? I heard ya scream and panicked."

I pat his chest reassuringly and say,"I'm fine. I was more surprised than anything. I wasn't expecting to be attacked by her kitchen...where's my mom?"

As soon as I ask I see mom running over. "Averie, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine mom. Promise. Just a surprise is all, but Jazz and Bee took care of it." I reply.

Mom turns to Jazz and says,"Well, I guess a thanks are on order."

"Happy ta do it ma'am." Jazz says.

Suddenly we hear sirens coming this way. "Jazz, go back home before someone sees you. Hurry."

He puts me down and quickly goes back over the fence. I turn to mom and say,"Mom why don't you put all the bags in Jazz's trunk so we can be ready to go? I'm gonna see if they need any help."

She nods and says,"Alright, but this better be the last accident. Pretty soon I won't have any colored hairs left."

"That's what a dye job is for." I joke.

She does a dramatic gasp and says,"For your information, if my daughter didn't insist on being attacked by robot aliens and aging me prematurely, then I wouldn't have to even consider getting my hair color from a bottle."

"If your kids can't give you trouble and cause you distress, then who can?" I ask sarcastically.

She gives me a hug and says,"I'll be back soon." She then leaves to pack everything up. I turn towards Sam, whom is walking into the house, and follow him. I walk in the kitchen as gasp at the state it's in. I walk over to Sam as he picks something up from the table and places it in a container.

"That it Sam?" I ask.

"Yea. I'm gonna give it to Mikaela to keep in her safe." He replies.

"Okay." I say as I follow him back outside, where we see Mikaela walk up.

"What happened?" She asks.

Sam holds up the sliver and tells he,"Listen I want you to take the cube sliver and keep it safe."

"Sam Witwicky a word." Ms. Judy says walking up. "Hi Mikaela I have a bald spot." She adds when she sees Mikaela.

She tuns back to Sam and adds,"When you go he goes. I cannot live with a psychotic alien in my garage!"

We take that as our cue to go. All three of us walk into the garage and see Bee smacking his hand against his head. "Yea you know your in trouble." Sam says.

Bee whirs.

"Still having voice problems?" Mikaela asks.

Bee pitifully whirs more.

"Aw he's playing it up." Sam says. "Bee I want to talk to you about the college thing."

Bee starts snapping his fingers as he plays the song,"I'm so excited...and I just can't hide it."

"Bee I'm not taking you with me." Sam says.

Bee immediately droops in disappointment.

"I'm gonna wait outside." Mikaela says as she walks outside.

"I'm sorry Bee but here's the thing; freshman aren't allowed to have cars. If it was up to me I would take you with me, but it's not Bee. Look, your an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my dad's garage. Your suffocating in here. You deserve better than this. This is hard enough man don't make it harder. Can you look at me please." Sam says as he tries to get Bee to look at him.

"Come on big guy. Look, the guardian thing is done. Ok? You did your job. Look I'm safe now. You should be with Optimus Prime and the others. I just wanna be normal Bee. That's why I'm going to college, and I can't do that with you." Sam adds.

At that Liquid falls out of Bees eyes and he starts crying. "Come on don't do that Bee. Your killing me Bee." Sam turns to me and asks,"Little help?"

I walk up to Bee and pat his leg. "Bee? Come on now. Please don't do that. I know how you feel Bee. I'm having to go through the same thing with Jazz. I hate the idea of leaving for college without him, but these aren't our rules. We have to do as the college says or we could get in trouble, so we aren't doing this because we want to. Besides this isn't the last you'll see of Sam."

Bee looks at me, still sobbing, and nods sadly.

"You'll always be my first car...love ya Bee." Sam says before he leaves.

I blow Bee a kiss before I leave as well. When I walk out I see Mikaela wearing a pretty white dress while holding a bouquet. "Wow. Look at you. It's official; you are way to cute for Sam."

She laughs as Sam says,"Ha ha."

She sends me a look and I immediately understand. I walk off to give them privacy. I hear a car horn and see Jazz parked behind Sam's parents. I walk over and get in the passengers seat. "Everything ok?" Mom asks from the drivers seat.

"Yea. It's fine. Got everything in the trunk?" I ask.

"Dat she does. I can officially say I got junk in my trunk." Jazz jokes.

"And your bag is the the backseat with your iPad inside." Mom adds.

"Thank mom." I reply.

I see Sam walk over to his parents car to get in as Mikaela walks over to me. I get out as she says,"Can't believe your leaving."

I pout and say,"I wish you could go too."

"Once I get my dad back on his feet I will. Just be a little patient. " she replies.

"Alright...I'll miss you 'Kaela." I say.

She pulls me into a hug and says,"I'll miss you too Av. Watch out for Sam for me. Don't let those college chicks take him away from me."

"Don't worry I'll keep them away. I've got a bat with their names on it." I joke. "Bye." I say as I get back in Jazz.

She closes the door and says,"Bye."

After a few more minutes we are following the Witwickys to the airport. Free an hour we get there and park. Mr. Ron gets someone to help with our luggage. Mom turns to me and says,"I'll give you two a moment. I'll see you inside," with that she leaves me with Jazz.

Thankfully the windows are dark so no one will see us. "Darlin' I'm already about ta leak, so please don't make dis sparkbreakin'." Jazz says sadly.

"I promise to visit as often as I can." I say.

"Ya better." He replies.

"Im gonna miss you Jazz." I say sadly.

"With all my spark darlin'." He adds.

I lean over and hug his wheel as best I can. "I love you."

I hear him gasp at my words. I don't know why he's so shocked. I love all the Autobots so I don't know why he would think he's excluded. After a moment of silence I can hear him, in the most warm and tender tone say,"I love ya too Sweetspark."

I let go and grab my bag and before I leave say,"Take care Jazz." I make my way inside to where everyone is waiting. "Do I need to go back for the bags?" I ask mom.

"Don't worry we got those while you were telling Jazz bye." She replies.

"Alright. We've got a few minutes before the flight leaves so let's get going." Mr. Ron says.

With that we all make our to the plane. I managed to snag a window seat with Sam next to me. We then get ready for the flight to the next level of our lives.

* * *

**There's y'all go! I'm still gushing over the Jazz/Averie moments! They are so sweet! Anyway, I'm starting back to college in a couple of weeks so I hope to have as many chapters up as I can because when I start back I won't have the time. So, until next time! Tell me what you thought! **


	13. New School

**New school-ATS**

**CREED6: Don't worry. I've got a different idea for Averie. The whole spazzing out thing Sam did was weird.**

**Kylee: Thank you for liking my story! I hope to do a good job for everyone. I love the Averie/Jazz love cause it's just so much fun to write! Thank you for the multiple reviews! :)**

**Vampirebite801: I'm glad! :D**

**Cmfanreidsgirl: I feel honored knowing my story is good enough to deprive you of sleep. Lol! **

**Savvy Orion Childofcommander: Thank you! I'm still gushing! Poor Averie, her yes almost burned! Here's another chapter for you! :D**

**Bee4ever: He is isn't he! :)**

**purity girl: Thanks bunches! **

**DesendraRecess: Their so adorable I can't stand it! Thank you! I'm taking Philosophy, Sociology, and Political Science so I'll need all the luck I can get. :)**

**SunnySides: I don't think she realizes the impact her words have on him. Lol!**

**Lezlie: Awwwwww! She's so clueless. Lol! Hmmmmm...perhaps. ;)**

**Alice Gone Madd: oh Mikaela is staying! I hated Carly! She was such a wimp compared to Mikaela! Mikaela kicks butt! **

* * *

After landing at the Philadelphia airport Mr. Ron rents a rental for us. It's one of those huge van types with lots of space so we can fit both everyone and the luggage. After driving for a little while we arrive at the school, and I am immediately engrossed by it. Mr. Ron parks and we all get out.

"Oh wow. Can you believe this place?! Oh, I feel smarter already! Ron can you smell it?" Mrs. Judy asks while basking in the college's feel.

"Yea it smells like $40,000 a year." Mr. Ron says sarcastically.

"Ok cheap-o." She replies sharply.

"Hey kids, why don't you go and find your room and we'll bring your stuff in." Mr. Ron suggests.

"Are y'all sure?" I ask.

"Yes sweetie go on. " mom encourages.

With that said Sam grabs one of his boxes while I grab one of my duffle bags and we head towards our new dorm. Crazy enough we are staying in the same dorm since it's co-ed. What's even crazier is that we are on the same floor. I'm closer to the stairs while he's more into the hall by the bathroom.

"I'm gonna drop my bag off at my room and I'll catch you at yours ok?" I tell him.

"Alright. Maybe I'll meet my new roommate. Catch ya in a bit." He replies. We then turn our separate ways.

I find my room, which is room 305, and walk in. Once in I see a girl with long blonde hair wearing a really short dress setting up the side against the wall by the door.

She hears me come in and turns to me. For some reason I get a weird feeling when I look at her, like I should watch out for her. I shake out of my thoughts as I greet her,"Hello. You must be my new roommate. I'm Averie Poe."

She walks over and shakes my hand while saying,"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you. My apologies for setting up but I was hoping my new roommate wouldn't mind that I took the wall bed."

"Oh it's no problem at all. I actually prefer being by a window, so this works out perfect." I reply. I lay my bag down on my bed and inspect my new room. It's a relatively good size with a big walk in closet, where I notice her clothes hanging up. Most of which are suggestively short or low cut. But I don't judge.

When I walk out of the closet Alice asks me,"So are you a transfer or a first time freshman?"

"First time freshman. How about you?" I ask.

"Sophomore. Transferred." She replies.

I nod at the information. Silence fills the room so I say,"Well, I guess I better get the rest of my junk in. It was nice meeting you."

"You too. We should exchange schedules when you get back. Maybe we have some classes together." She suggests.

"Sounds good. Catch ya later." I reply before walking out. I walk around the corner and down the hall a bit until I reach Sam's room number, which is 312. I walk in a see Sam talking to a tanned, curly brown headed guy.

I catch the guy chuckling before saying,"Not a chance."

"Sam?" I ask making my presence known.

Both boys turn their attention to me, both with different expressions. "Hey Av. Got settled in? Meet your roommate?" He asks.

"Yes to both. She seems cool." I reply. I then nod to Sam's roommate and ask,"I'm guessing this is your roommate?"

"Uh yea. Averie this Leo. Leo this is Averie." Sam states.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I greet.

"Hola señorita. Are you Sam's girlfriend?" He asks.

"No no. I'm just his friend. We're were actually neighbors for a few years and went to the same high school. Now we're at the same school." I state.

Leo seems to look relieved and says,"Then might I say that you are a beautiful young woman."

I laugh nervously and say,"Uh thanks."

Leo then exclaims,"Woah!"

"What?" Sam and I ask.

Leo looks nervous and awed as he stares, and I realize what it is. Since everyone stares. "Sorry to stare it's just..."

"It's okay I'm used to it." I reply.

"I've never seen a prosthetic like that before." He states.

"It's a new model they were testing, and it turned out to be a really good one." I say.

"So uh...what happened? If you don't mind me asking?" Leo asks.

Having been asked a lot I have a good story. "I was on vacation in California and I went out into the water to surf. While I was sitting there a bloodied fish swam by, but I didn't think much of it. Then out of nowhere a huge shark comes by. It smelled the blood and thought I was the fish and tore my leg off from the mid thigh down. "

"Wow." Leo says in awe. "Well I'm sorry that had to happen, but if I may you pull off that leg perfectly."

"Thank you for thinking so." I say.

Leo then turns to Sam and asks,"Oh yea, are you a techie?"

Sam nods his head.

"Sweet." He replies. He then turns to me and asks,"Would it be too much of a miracle to ask if you are too?"

"I never leave the house without my laptop and iPad, so that should answer your question." I reply.

His eyes widen as he says,"You...are the perfect woman...follow me." He then walks into the next room and Sam and I follow him. The room is full of computers, a soda machine, and posters of girls. There's also two guys on the computers.

"Sharskey Fastman where we at?" Leo asks the two guys.

"It's almost online Leo." The African American boy says.

"We're up and running." The white guy with the beard adds.

"That's what I like to hear. That's Sharskey." Leo points to the African Amereican guy. "That's Fastman." He points to the beard guy.

"Guys that's Sam and that..is Averie." Leo introduces.

The two guys look in shock and awe at me, like they've never seen a girl before. Well, these guys probably haven't.

"Their I.T gurus. Welcome to my empire bro and lady. I'm sure you've heard of it." Leo states.

I shake my head and say,"Never heard of it."

They seem to deflate as Fastman says,"That sucks."

"What is all this for?" Sam asks.

"Look call me gross but I'm gonna be a baby billionaire. Kitten calendars. Its where I started and look at me now. gotta have dreams bro." Leo says while holding up calendars with cats on them."

Fastman suddenly says,"Leo we got some new Shanghai bit."

"Post it baby. Go go go. FTJ. FTJ." Leo says.

"What exactly is FTJ?" I ask.

"Fuel the jet. Fuel the jet." Leo answers.

We watch as Leo watches a video from the Shanghai event that happened a couple of days ago. The one that the Autobots were at. "China calls it a gas leak but don't believe the hype." Leo says.

"Just like the alien robots two years ago that everybody covered up." Sharskey states.

"Yea I saw these robots and they did this firing thing and they came down and toasted this woman." Fastman adds.

Knowing they need to be secret Sam and I do our part. "It looks fake to me." Sam says.

"Dude, it's not fake! The internet is pure truth. The video doesn't lie." Fastman argues.

"It looks fake." Sam replies.

"No! I've seen them. Their like robots!" He adds.

"Guys! Techies do some crazy work like that all the time and that's all that is. It's just special effects from a guy whose probably fourty years old and lives in his mothers basement." I state.

"Besides we weren't there. So we can't comment or speculate." Sam adds.

"Comment or speculate? And we're supposed to go habitat? No! Don't be sucking the sack bro." Leo says.

"What sack?" Sam asks.

"The ball sack." Sharskey says.

"Dude! What kind of Intel are you?" Fastman asks.

"The mainstream media sack. Their lying to us alright? It's aliens you two...follow me." Leo says walking over to a computer.

We follow him over as Fastman says,"Uh oh. Leo, bad news we just got scoped. The videos already up on GFR."

Leo sighs in aggravation. "Robo warrior is our main competition on conspiracy stuff. F-ing was my ideal he stole it. He's been leaking into my sight and thieving hints forever. By the way I read your file. I'm poor your poor. We're gonna fix that alright. You work for me now."

I laugh at that.

Sam then says,"I work for you now? That's incredible. First day of college and I got a career in a dinky internet firm with a boss who is made up of just pure champion stuff."

Leo stands up as he says,"You mocking my life's work Samuel? Don't make me sick Sharksky and Fastman cause I'll do it!"

"Sam, let's let everyone cool down." I say while pulling him out of the room.

He doesn't stop there at runs out into the hall where he spots a worker and says,"Listen it's getting a little intense in my room can switch?"

"Oh sad face 312. No switching no trading. Let's turn that frown upside down." The lady says and continues to walk away.

Sam's parents as well as my mom walks up with our stuff. "This is co-ed? This is a co-ed dorm." Mr. Ron exclaims.

"Wanna meet my roommates? Their swell guys." Sam mutters.

"Hey mom while they do that do you wanna see my room?" I ask.

"Well of course. Lead the way." She says.

I lead her to my room where I notice Alice is gone. "Where's your roommate?" Mom asks.

"Who knows. So what do you think?" I ask.

"It's cute. Not very big though." She comments.

"Hey I'm here that's all that matters." I say.

I help her place all my stuff on the floor by my bed and she help me set up my stuff. Soon the bed has my covers on it and the walls have my artwork on them. I even place my cloths in the closet and my bathroom stuff in my own cabinet in the bathroom.

We then sit down on my bed as mom suddenly gets emotional. "Mom please don't."

"I can't help it. My baby girls at college and living on her own away from me." She says.

"It's not like I won't see you again. I'll come back for every break if I can." I say.

"Sweetie I just want you to know how proud I am of you. I know you'll do great. Just be careful okay, and if you go do parties then bring your own drink and never leave it unattended." She states.

"Don't worry mom I'll be careful. I'm not really into the whole party scene. Is much rather pop some popcorn and watch a good movie." I reply.

"That's my girl." She says before pulling me into a hug." I love you."

"I love you too mom. Let me know when you make it home." I say.

"I will." She says.

"And don't forget that Jazz will be there to pick you up when you get out of the airport back home." I add.

She places her fists on her hips and sarcastically asks,"Whose the mom here?"

"Sorry." I reply with a chuckle.

After having our heart felt moment we make our way to the car, where we assume Sam's parents are. When we get there we see...I'm not sure what it is. We see Mr. Ron carrying Mrs. Judy across his shoulder to the car while Sam carries her purse and the booties.

We walk over and ask what's going on, and Sam explains. I laugh when he's done and say,"I love your mom."

**~TIME SKIP~**

After the...interesting first day everything started to calm down. Using the com link number that Jazz gave me I sent him messages telling him about my school and what classes I'll be taking and etc. he's happy to hear from me and laughs at the enthusiasm I use.

Even though I've only been here for one day it's been good. Of course, I still miss Jazz. And I made sure to tell him that. He real sweet, not that he's ever not, and is constantly telling me how much he misses me and how his sparks hurts being away from me. He's been acting strange ever sense I left and I'm not sure why.

I haven't told him about my new roommate, just incase he worried. I try not to think about her too much. Sure she seems nice enough and she's very respectable of my things and doesn't take anything, but she just seems off.

Apparently we have pretty much every class together, and what weirdos me out is how Alice stares at me. It's like she's trying to figure out something that I can't see and it bothers me. But enough of that.

Currently I am setting my web cam because I got a request from Lennox. I was a little surprised by the message I received that morning but I won't question if that means I get a chance to talk to everyone. I had to assure them I was alone otherwise I wouldn't be able to talk to Alice has gone out for a while because of the party that's going on on campus.

Sam tried to convince me to come but I declined. I told him I'm not into the whole part thing, especially a college party at a frat house. Not my cup of tea at all. I finally get my web cam up and I am soon staring at the face of Will Lennox.

"Hey Av! How's college life?" He asks happily.

"So far so good, considering I haven't started classes yet. So how's military life?" I ask.

"Good good. I actually have some people who want a word with you." Lennox replies.

"Oh really? Who?" I ask with a smile.

Suddenly I see a silver face step in view of the screen. "Hey Darlin'!"

I laugh and say,"Hey Jazz. Back with the Autobots I see."

"Yes and getting on our circuits already." I hear a grouchy voice say.

"Hey Ratchet!" I yell hoping he hears me.

"Hello youngling. How has your leg been faring?" He asks.

"Good. I've already gotten popular with the attention it's getting." I reply.

"Don't see how with that plain silver color." I hear an arrogant voice say.

Immediately knowing who it is I say,"I quite like silver. Silver goes with everything, unlike yellow, which clashes."

He growls in aggravation and sticks his face in view of the camera. "Watch it human."

"Uh oh! I've made it mad. Duck and cover!" I exclaim in false alarm as I duck to the floor where they can't see me. I can hear laughter coming from multiple people. I sit back in my chair and see Sideswipe.

"Hey Av!" He exclaims.

"Hey Sides!" I reply in the same manner. "How's my favorite of the twins?"

He laughs as Sunstreaker scoffs.

"What's wrong Sunny? Jealous that your not my favorite? Tell you what, be nice to me and I'll consider you a possible candidate." I joke.

He scoffs and says,"Don't call me that! And Why would I care of your approval of me?"

"Because everyone else but you I like." I joke.

He glares at me but before he can reply Jazz pops back up. "Listen darlin' I'm afraid we got some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" I ask. "Is everyone alright?"

"Oh no nothin' like that. Boss just wants a word." He replies.

Suddenly Primes face fills the screen. "Hello Averie. I'm sorry to have to bother you but I'm afraid something has happened and we need yours and Sam's help."

"Of course. So what's happened?" I ask.

"For safely measures I will not say over an unsecured network so I will be arriving tomorrow to explain everything. Bumblebee will pick you and Sam up and take you to the meeting point. I'm sorry to have to ask you of this." He explains.

"No no no. It's no trouble Optimus. I haven't even started classes yet so it's not like I'm busy with homework. So when's Bee getting here?" I ask.

"We will be arriving in a few hours." He replies.

"Alright. I'll wait at my dorm. Tell Bee to track my phone signal." I add.

"I shall...and thank you again Averie." He adds.

"What are friends for Optimus." I say.

He smiles at that. He and Bee then leave for the plane to take them nearby.

"Well we can't keep this line open for long, so say your hellos in a timely manner okay kid?" Lennox says.

I salute him and say,"Sir yes sir."

He and Epps laugh at that and turn it to the Autobots. I say hello to everyone and before long I'm talking to Jazz again. "Sure do miss ya like crazy darlin'."

"Me too. This day has been torture without you here!" I exclaim dramatically.

After talking for a few minutes we have to say bye so I shout loud enough for the Autobots to hear me,"Bye guys and gals! Love you guys!"

"Bye girl!" I hear the femmes say."love you too!" I also hear a range of goodbyes and love you's from the mechs after they get over the shock of hearing me say it. From Jazz I get a very different sounding love you from the rest...but I don't put much thought into it.

After cutting the link I wait for Bee to show up. After two hours my phone goes off. I check and see I have a new message from Bee. He's right outside. I grab my bag and my room key and meet him outside. I get in the drivers side and once the doors closed I greet,"Hey Bee. Good to see you."

"Good evening." His says using a news clip on the radio. He pulls out into the road and I give him directions to the frat house. Once we get there Bee parks in the bushes, with me getting onto him for that. He then starts flashing his lights and sounding his alarm to get Sam's attention.

"Hey hey! No need for that. I could have just walked in and got him." I tell him.

Suddenly Sam runs out and leans into the window. He's shocked at the sight of me and asks,"What are you doing?"

"Houston we have a problem." Bees radio says.

"Sam, you need to come with me and Bee. Official business." I state.

Suddenly a guy yells out,"Freshman!"

"Yea?" Sam asks.

"That your car in our bushes?" The muscled guy asks.

Sam tried to come up with an excuse. "Oh no it's uh-"

I lean out of the window so the guy can see me and I say,"Actually it's mine. Sorry about your bushes. An emergency came up and I need him to come with me. I promise to move quick."

Once the guy catches sight of me he smiles and says,"That's alright. Just use the driveway next time doll face."

I fake smile back and say,"You betcha." I turn to Sam and say,"Come on let's go."

He nods and gets into the passengers seat, but before we can leave Alice leans against the open window. "I love Cameros." She says suggestively.

"Sorry Alice in a bit of a rush. Have to talk later." I say.

"Come on Averie. How about a ride?" She asks in a weird I wanna devour you kind of way.

"Sorry. Maybe next time." I reply. I then quickly hiss at Bee to drive.

He pulls out and we are on our way to the meeting place.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Morning rolls around as we arrive at the meeting place, which runs out to be a cemetery...how quant.

Bee parks and Sam and I get out and walk over to the standing Optimus.

"You won't give me one day? You won't give me one day in college?" Sam asks with an attitude.

I elbow him in the gut as Optimus says,"I'm sorry Sam, and to you as well Averie, but the last fragment of the AllSpark was stolen. "

My eyes widen at that.

"What like Decepticon stolen?" Sam asks.

"We placed it under human protection at your governments request, but I am here for yours and Averie's help. Because your leaders believe we have brought vengeance on your planet, perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share." Optimus explains.

"This isn't my war." Sam argues.

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost." Optimus says sadly.

"I know and I wanna help you. I do, but I am not some alien ambassador. I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be." Sam says.

I look to him and say,"Are you seriously saying that? After everything we've been through together with them? After they saved our lives you won't even help them when they need it?"

"Look I'm sorry. I really am." He replies while walking back towards Bee.

"Sam. Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Optimus says.

"Your Optimus Prime. You don't need me." Sam says as he continues his way to Bee.

"We do. More than you know." Optimus replies sadly.

I stare after Sam in aggravation. I then turn back to Optimus and say,"Forget him Optimus. You can count on me. I'll help you in any way I can."

He looks grateful and says,"Thank you for sacrificing your time for us. It pains me for you to do so since you have already sacrificed so much for us already."

"The price of my leg for my friends life...I'd make the same choice any day." I reply.

"Thank you Averie. I understand your classes start tomorrow so I will not have you assist us at this point, but I will keep in contact with you." He says.

"You better, and don't worry. We'll get all this sorted out." I reassure. "Now I've been out all night and I'm exhausted so I think in gonna go back of my dorm."

"Of course. Have a pleasant recharge cycle Averie." He says.

"Thanks I will." I walk up to him and hug his foot as best I can and say,"Love you big guy. Bye."

He seems to look shocked at my words and is silent as I make my way back to Bee. Once in I keep silent as Bee takes us back to school.

"Gonna give me the silent treatment?" Sam asks.

I stay silent.

"Come on! I have a good reason for not wanting to help. So there's no reason for you to be mad at me." Sam rants.

"Good reason? You think rejecting your friends in their time of need just because you wanna play school boy is a good excuse?" I ask in aggravation.

"I just want to be normal. I would think you would want the same thing, since their the reason you lost your leg." Sam states.

I glare at him and say,"Let's recap Samuel. THe reason my leg is gone is not because of the Autobots but because of Megatron. He was the one to blow it to oblivion. Good grief, do you want me to give you my leg so you can have a real excuse? Is that it?"

"No it's not...I'm just...Urg! Just forget it. You won't understand." He replies.

Before I reply I see that we've made it back to our dorm. I give Sam a disappointed look and say,"Unlike you I'm not willing to throw them away that easily. I hope normal works out for you." With that said I get out of Bee and walk to my dorm room.

* * *

**Well there you go! I'm sorry it's short but I hope to make the next one longer! Thanks again for all the reviews! I didn't imagine being close to 100 this fast! Let's see if we can reach 100 reviews, cause that would he awesome! Bye!**


	14. Here We Go Again

**Here We Go Again-ATS**

**Wow! 110 reviews! You guys don't disappoint! So proud of y'all! I'm also humbled by everyone liking my story and taking the time to read it. Lots of love! Well, let's get right to it then! :D**

**Zititnow: Poor Averie, maybe I made her too clueless? Oops! I'm glad you agree that Mikaela beats Carly any day! She was such a sissy girl! Yeah good going Michael Bay! Let's hope Averie figures it out soon or she might unintentionally hurt somebots feelings. Come on Averie! Open your eyes! Also, thank you for your continuous support! I always get a good laugh when I read your reviews! Yea for the reader! :D**

**ManyGamePlayer: I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Guest: Thank you! He deserved it for refusing to help Optimus! **

**Bee4ever: She'll never refuse to help them. What got on my nerves about Sam was that he didn't want anything to do with the Autobots in the second movie but he was all about wanting to be involved with them in the third...make up your mind! **

**cmfanreidsgirl: Thanks bunches! :)**

**Creed6: You definitely weren't the only one to think so. Also, thank you! :D**

** SunstreakersSquishy2.0: I wanna answer your questions but I wanna leave you surprised! Oh to tell or not to tell! Must refrain! **

**grapejuice101: More questions I wanna leave a surprise! Restraint fading! But I can answer your question about TF 4. I will not be writing it because I found it to be a major disappointment. I didn't like it enough to be inspired to write about it. It just wasn't my favorite, and I don't wanna write it and my heart not in it and give y'all a bad story. **

**Alice Gone Madd: Don't worry he'll pop up. :)**

**Lezlie: Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. :)**

**DesendraRecess: Thank you bunches! What's even crazier is 110 reviews! :D**

**ltsprinkles: Thank you! :)**

* * *

After the little falling out with Sam I haven't been speaking with him. I'm still upset with him that he would throw away the Autobots that easily. Okay so maybe he wasn't throwing away but he wasn't willing to help them and that is bad enough.

Unfortunately, I'll have to encounter him for our Astronomy class. I plan on getting there early enough to avoid sitting next to him. As I'm getting ready I notice Alice is already gone. It's a good thing though since she weirds me out.

After getting ready I walk to class but on the way I get a splitting headache out of nowhere. I have to stop and grab my head because I feel like I'm gonna fall. As I lean against a tree I see strange symbols again. I get a few concerned looks from students but luckily they don't bother me. It eventually passes and I continue on my way to class.

The classroom is huge. There's no doubt. It also has stadium seating so at least I won't have to worry about not seeing. I walk up the steps to the isle seat about halfway up and wait for class to start. Soon I see Sam and Leo walking into the room. I stare at my desk hoping he won't sit by me.

Of course I don't get my wish as they make their way to me. Sam shuffles his feet and asks,"Hey Averie. Is it okay if we sit with you?"

"I don't know. With my leg being from one of you know who that makes me abnormal. And I would hate to mess up your wanting to be normal." I reply.

He sighs and says,"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that but what's done is done. I really didn't wanna upset anyone and I'm sorry."

"Okay. Your forgiven. Now sit down you bonehead." I say playfully.

He chuckles and sits next to me as Leo sits next to him. Leo leans over and says,"Good morning Averie. May I say how lovely your looking today."

"Thanks Leo." I reply.

Soon the professor comes in and starts class. "Space. Time." He then takes a bite of an apple and let's it fall and continues,"Gravity. We're going on a journey together, you and I. All you eager and new bound young minds on the very cusp of adulthood. I'll shall be your consort, your guide, and your chaperone into the heart of darkness."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sam raising his hand up, but I try to focus on the teacher instead.

The professor continues, "Welcome to Astronomy 101. For what do we know of the stars? Virgo...the virgin. Orion the great hunter-."

All of the sudden I notice Sam flipping through the pages of his book, which is very distracting. The people around us start to notice as well. "Sam? Sam?" I try to get his attention but to no avail.

Leo tries to get his attention too but he is ignored. When Sam gets to the last page he slams the book down and raises his hand.

Leo and I try to get him to put his hand down,but the professor notices him first. "Young man. There are no questions until I've reached the climax of my lecture." He says.

Sam stands and says,"I just finished your book and there's one problem; Einsteins wrong." He then sprints over to the stage and begins writing on the board, with the same symbols I've been seeing in my head.

Sam rambles as he works on the board and when he's done he turns to the room and rambles so fast that no one can catch it. He says this while stuttering in places.

"Young man. I will not be punked in front of the dean. No, this is my universe. Do you understand? Get out of my class!" The professors says angrily.

Sam walks out and the professor turns the board so we can't see the side Sam wrote on and asks,"Does anyone else care to have some sort of mental breakdown?"

No one answers and the professor gets back to his lecture. Unfortunately I can't focus because my mind is on Sam. Not only is his behavior strange, but he was also writing the same symbols that I've been seeing in my head. It's connected...but how?

After an hour and a half the class is over and I quickly leave the room to Go search for Sam. I head back to my dorm to take my books out of my bag. Wen I do that I leave to look for Sam, figuring he would be in his room.

When I round the corner I am surprised to see Mikaela. I walk over and ask,"Mikaela?"

She looks to see who called her name and smiles when she sees me. "Averie! Hi!" She then hugs me.

When we pull apart I ask,"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Sam called me, and told me about what happened in his classroom." She says.

"Yea I was there. He was flipping through his book and then started writing the same symbols I've been seeing on the board-"

"Wait what?! Symbols YOUVE been seeing? Since when?" She asks worried.

"I don't know. I see them after a headache hits but I can't remember when...wait a minute. Did Sam say anything?" I ask.

"He said he's been seeing them since he touched that piece of the cube." She says.

My eyes widen as I mutter,"Of course. That makes sense now, but I don't know why we would be seeing them?"

"Don't worry we'll get this figured out. I promise. Have you told Jazz about this?" She asks.

"No no. He'd worry. I'm sure it's nothing." I state.

Mikaela gives me a deadpan look as she says,"Av, you get bad headaches that cause you to see the same symbols that Sam seems to be seeing. That's not nothing."

"I'm trying to think positive cause I'm freaking out a bit." I say worried. "Let's find Sam and figure something out." We walk to Sam's room and I open it.

Mikaela peeks her head through as she says,"Sam-" she and I stop short at the site before us.

Sam is on his bed with Alice laying on top of him, and they are making out. Sam looks over at us in shock as asks,"Mikaela?"

"That your girlfriend?" Alice asks snidely.

"Ex." Mikaela states before leaving.

I glare at Sam and say,"Have fun with your b- Sam." I then leave to follow Mikaela.

I hug her when I reach her and try to console her. Suddenly we hear a crash sound from Sam's room and we look at each other in worry and run back to the room. When we get there we see Sam on the floor with Alice crouching on the bed with a long metallic tongue sticking out.

Sam screams like a girl as Mikaela throws the metal box that she's carrying at Alice. Se dodges and it flies out the window.

I pull Sam to his feet and we run out the door and towards the exit with Leo following us. We run until we get to the library and hide by some shelves.

"Oh my ga! I can't believe I once had sex with her in my dream!" Leo exclaims quietly.

"I can tell you really missed me a lot Sam." Mikaela hisses at him.

"It's not my fault. Listen I am a victim. I am a victim." Sam replies.

"Your a victim of what? Of what? Of a little eighty pound girl?" Mikaela asks.

"It was like getting humped in the neck a mountain ox." Sam states.

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth-you did! You did!" She hisses.

"Look, have you ever had your stomach tonged by a mountain ox with a five foot tongue. That's not fun for me. And it smelled like diesel. Like a diesely tinge to it." Sam rants.

"Your such a little girl." She replies.

"We're gonna have ten seconds of silence. I'm not talking to you for ten seconds." Sam says.

"You can't give me the silent treatment. You know what I hope you had a lot of fun because this is over." States pointing between her and Sam.

"She violated your orfus? With her nasty alien probe? She did that?" Leo asks as Sam starts looking sick. "There could be alien eggs hatching inside of you. You need to vomit it right now. Yak it yak it!"

At that Sam throws up...yuck.

"Who are you?" Mikaela asks him.

"I'm Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. I'm the key to all this. The aliens..they want me because of my sight." Leo replies.

"I hate to burst your bubble but they could care less about you." I say.

As soon as I say that the wall behind us is blown up and we cover our heads to avoid debris. We jump down to the lower level to avoid detection. We hide under a table and Alice bot fires at the bookshelves makes books and wood fly around us.

She walks closer and fires at the wall creating a hole. We take the opening and run out the hole and down the steps back towards the dorms. When we get there Mikaela says,"We gotta get that box."

I grab it and run over to the others, who are getting in a car. I get in the back with Leo as Sam gets in the passengers with Mikaela in the drivers. She then starts to Hotwire the car.

"You know how to Hotwire a car? So hot." Leo mutters.

I slap the back of his head and hiss,"Not the time dude!"

Mikaela tries to get the car to turn on as Sam warns of Alice coming. "She's right there! She's right there!"

She gets it to turn on just as Alice goes to bot mode and jumps on the hood and smashes the window. She makes a hole and uses her tongue to try and hit us.

"Back up!" I yell.

She does and pulls onto the road, while Alice holds on. "Kiss this b-" Mikaela says as she drives into a lamppost, killing Alice. She backs up, with here still attached, and then drives forward running her over.

"Okay so what else don't I know? I think you forgot to mention some minor details all right?" Leo asks frantically."

Sam goes to explain,"That thing you saw back there. That was a baby-woah!" He stops at the sight of a helicopter flying towards us. It then hovers and attaches a claw like device into the hood, which cause Leo to go frantic. "Oh my ga! Oh my ga!"

The copter starts to pick us up as a black truck hits us, making us spin. Stupid guy should have seen us! We spin too fast and Sam falls out and holds on by the door.

"Sam!" We yell as we fly over the city.

I lean over the seat and grab his hand and Mikaela and I pull him into the car and he shuts the door. We all scream in panic at what's gonna happen. Soon our captor stops over an old plant and then drops us. We scream as we fall closer and closer to the plant.

All too soon we crash through the roof and slam on the ground, hood first. The car then lands on its top, making us upside down. Suddenly a large saw slices through the car right down the middle and the car splits. We stand on shaky legs as we see Starscream standing over us, looking menacing.

Suddenly we hear a growl behind us and we look to see Megatron staring at us. My eyes widen at the sight of him for two reason. One: he is supposed to be dead. Two: he's the one who blew my leg off so I'm afraid of him. I also have nightmares about him.

Megatron glares at Sam as he says,"Come here boy! Closer."

Sam holds his hands in surrender and walks towards the stairs.

"You remember me don't you?" Megatron asks.

"I did as you said. Just don't hurt them." Sam says about us.

"Shut up!" Megatron growls and swipes at Sam making him fly across the room and landing on a table.

"Sam!" We yell.

Megatron then pins Sam down with his hands as he says,"It feels good to grab your flesh boy. I'm going to kill you. Slowly painfully, but first we have some delicate work to do. Doctor examine this alien specimen."

Suddenly a little spider bot crawls onto Sam and up to his face. It examines him and then hits him across the face. Suddenly more Decepticons fly In and place something on Sam's chest before flying off again. It looks to be a worm like creature.

The creepy spider bot holds Sam's mouth open as the worm bot crawls into his mouth. After a minute it comes back out and soon images are showing above Sam's head as well as the symbols.

"Ah. There they are. These symbols will lead up to the energon source." Megatron says. "Wait, shouldn't there be more? It's incomplete! Where is the rest!"

"Ozer half elsevere. I find out." Spider bot says. He then goes through more of Sam's memories and I grow more nervous. Something tells me I'm about to be very unhappy.

The images stop at the one where I picked up the sliver and when it flashed when Sam and I held it. "Have found! Femme has ze rest of symbols!" Spider bot states as he points to me.

My eyes widen as Mikaela and Leo look at me concerned. Without warning Starscream wraps his hand around me. Mikaela grabs onto me and I hold on trying not to let go. "Averie, no!" She yells.

Starscream simply flips her off and brings me to face level. He smirks and says,"My my. What have we here. A pathetic human femme who knows more than she should."

I glare back at him and say,"Better than being like you and knowing nothing. You stupid dorito!"

He may not know what a dorito is it he knows when he's being insulted. He glares and growls,"You dare insult me?! Stupid vermin!" He then shakes the hand I'm in, causing my headache to come back as well as the symbols.

"Starscream! Bring her to me!" Megatron orders.

Starscream walks over to Megatron and places me in his hand. I try to control my breathing as I stare into the face of the mech who destroyed my leg. "I thought you looked familiar. Your the femme who robbed me of my kill of that accursed saboteur."

My fear is forgotten when I hear him insult Jazz. "Hard to believe you could see me, with me shooting your eye and all."

"Silence!" He roars. "Once I have what I need from you I shall finish what I started."

"Femme different. Femme emitting enerzy signature." The spider bot states. "Not all organic."

Megatron turns his attention back to means stares at me in concentration. "Yes. You do don't you? That leaves me wondering why." He stares at me until he notices something shining from under my pants leg. He uses a claw to rip my pant leg causing the material to fall and leaving my leg exposed from the thigh down.

He stares a moment before laughing. I start to feel freaked out by his laughing. "What's so funny?" I bravely ask.

He calms down and says,"It would seem that I did not miss my target after all. Now one question remains; who donated the materials to built you a leg like ours?"

"That's none of your business megabutt!" I hiss.

Instead of being mad he simple smirks. "Since you were the one to save his life I would guess that the saboteur did such a deed."

My silence speaks for itself. Megatron laughs harder and asks,"Just how far have you wormed your way into the Autobot's sparks if they are willing to donate of their own metal to build you a limb?"

I don't give him the satisfaction of getting a response out of me.

"Not willing to talk? Good thing I don't need you to to acquire the information I need." Megatron hisses. He then slams me onto a table beside Sam and the spider bot crawls over to me. "Doctor, examine this femme."

"No! Leave her alone!" Sam yells!

He is ignored as another one of those worms is in front of my face. I squeeze my mouth shut in order to keep it out. Seeing my fight Megatron simply squeezes my right arm tightly, making me squeak in pain. The spider bot takes the opportunity to slip that worm inside.

I can feel it move in my nose and mouth and it is very uncomfortable. Finally after a minute it leaves my mouth and the spider bot plugs it into him and symbols and images are floating over my head as well.

"Ah. Finally. Now was that so hard human?" Megatron sarcastically asks. "Now we have what we need to find the energon source." He is then silent for a moment and asks,"What's this?"

I look over my head to see two different kinds of symbols. The red were the symbols I've been seeing, but there was also blue symbols that I wasn't familiar with but for some reason they seemed familiar.

I hear Megatron gasp as he mutters,"The language of the AllSpark."

Having no idea what he means I look in confusion. He suddenly let's out a booming laugh that startles more than just the humans in the room. "Your just full of surprises aren't you girl? You have no idea what those symbols mean do you?"

"The same ones Sam has been seeing. " I answer snidely hoping to come off more confident that I feel.

"That, but there are others as well. A special language in fact. An old and sacred language. One only understood by very few and powerful when harnessed...my dear girl you hold the language of the AllSpark." Megatron explains.

The room is silent at that. I can't even begin to comprehend what I've just heard. I don't understand. If Sam and I touched the sliver together then why am I the only one who has this mysterious "language"?

"Doctor, how shall we proceed?" Megatron asks.

"We must have ze brains on ze table. Chop chop." Spider bot says.

"Brain? What does he mean about our brain!?" Sam asks.

"Oh you have something on your mind. Something I need." Megatron says.

"Look I know your ticked I know your ticked. It's because I tried to kill you. If someone tried to kill me I'd be upset too. I think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and develop our relationship and see where this leads us. So just call doctor creepy off and wait wait wait!" Sam rambles as the spider bot holds a saw up to his head.

Suddenly someone crashes through the roof and I look to see Optimus. I then see Bee crash through the wall. Optimus engages Megatron giving me and Sam the chance to escape. We run outside and soon see Megatron crash through the window.

"Sam! Averie!" Optimus yells for us. He quickly transforms and Sam and I get inside and Optimus drives. We make it to a forest area surrounding a dirt road when Megatron comes up behind us ask shoots. The shot makes Optimus transform and we stumble out as Optimus tells us,"Hide!

Me and Sam run like our lives depend on it, which it does, as Optimus brawls with Megatron. We hide behind some trees and watch as Optimus does well again him. That all changes when Megatron yells,"Decepticons!"

His men come and it is now Optimus against too many. Starscream then lands by us and says,"Come here humans."

Sam and I run as he chases after us. Megatron makes a grab but is tackled by Optimus. We take refuge behind a huge fallen tree.

"There's another source of energon hidden on this planet. The humans can lead us to it." Megatron states.

Optimus is then attacked by all the cons at once and is soon kicked in the head by Megatron.

"Optimus!" Sam and I yell in worry.

Megatron powers up his gun and shoots Optimus on the chest, making him fly in our direction where he makes a rough landing.

"Is the future of our race not worth two measly human lives?" Megatron asks Optimus as he stalks towards him with his cons in tow.

"You'll never stop at two." Optimus says trying to get up.

Megatron then tries a different approach. "Let me ask about that girl Prime. Are you aware of what she is? Or rather what she has inside her head?"

At Optimus' silence he continues,"She has the language of the AllSpark in her mind. Imagine what that power would do. It could rebuild the AllSpark and thus ensure our races survival."

Optimus snarls at him and says,"You will not harm her. I'll take you all on!" He then gets up and starts fighting the cons again. He does really well and cuts off Starscreams right arm.

The copter con attacks him but Optimus activates some glowing red hooks and jumps onto the cons back and jabs the hooks in his face and rips it apart. "Piece of tin." He hisses as he jumps down.

He crouches and calls out,"Sam! Averie! Where are you!"

Suddenly Megatron comes up behind him and stabs his blade into Optimus' chest and lifts him up with it. "Your so weak." He says before shooting him with his gun in the same place, creating a huge hole.

Megatron pulls his blade out and Optimus falls to the ground...seemingly lifeless. I can only stare wide eyed at what I see happening in front of me.

"Optimus!" I yell as I run over to him. I place my hands on his face as I feel tears start to run down my cheeks. "No. No no no. Get up! Please get up! Please! Optimus!" I yell hysterically.

"Averie. Sam. Run." Optimus weakly says. His optics flicker until they finally go dark... and stay that way.

I stare in shock at what has happened. Optimus can't be dead! He's Optimus Prime! He's the strongest bot I know! He can't be gone! I don't even register the fact that I'm yelling and screaming for Optimus to come back until I feel myself be picked up. I struggle as I reach for Optimus,"No! No! Optimus!"

I hear someone yell for me but I don't register who it is. I'm placed on the ground by Bees car mode where I see the others inside. "Get them out of here Bee. Keep her safe for me." I hear a familiar voice say as I'm shoved inside.

I look out the window as Bee drives away to see Jazz and suddenly I'm yelling again. "Jazz! Jazz please! Jazz! Jazz!" I hold out my arm for him, my silent way of asking him to come with me.

He looks at me with the most heartbreaking look and tries to follow but is stopped by Ironhide and Ratchet. The last thing I see before we drove too far away is Jazz looking at me with longing optics.

* * *

**Omg! So emotional! This was a very heart wrenching part of the movie and I was so upset that Optimus died! First time I saw it I was made cause I thought he was permanently killed off. Was about to put a smack down on Michael Bay! **

**Anyway I hope y'all liked it and I hope to have another chapter up to tomorrow. Until then leave a review! Thank y'all **


	15. Familiar Face and Grandpa Con

**Familiar Face and New Quest- ATS**

**Hello! A special shout out to those who helped me figured out my review problem! If I can't read them on the site then I have other ways thanks to the advice of these awesome people: Crashrox92, DisneyFreakLover, DesendraRecess, and Zipitnow! Thanks again y'all! Cookies for you!**

**Also, I am so sorry that this was so late! My first week back to college was this week and I'm gonna have quite the work load this semester. So don't look for updates until the weekends. I should have another up tomorrow since it's Labor Day and I'm off. Hopefully! Anyway I hope y'all enjoy! **

**Silent Shooter: sorry this took so long! **

**cmfanreidsgirl: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! Hope you enjoy! **

**DisneyFreakLover: 1. Oh don't worry I will. I just prefer her to Carly. 2. Oh ok! We'll see when we get to that point. Lol. 3. Awwww! I'm glad you do! 4. I'd be happy to! You did help me see my reviews after all! :)**

**DesendraRecess: I think I did too! Don't worry there will be no death for Jazz! :D**

**Jimmy144: Thank you! It would wouldn't it? ;) I wanted to do something different and was hoping no one thought of this idea yet. **

**Creed6: Thank you! I gush when people think so! Poor Optimus! :(**

**ManyGamePlayer: Here's more! Lol!**

**Bee4ever: A good twist I hope. I'm always trying to do something different than everyone else. Thanks for your continuous support as well! :D**

**Alice Gone Madd: He is isn't he! Lol! So funny! She'll figure it out eventually...hopefully. ;)**

**grapejuice101: Me too! So emotional! Go with that feeling. ;)**

**Lezlie: Yeah too weird even for me. Lol! I'm glad I could surprise ya! That's always my goal! 150?! Let's do it! Sorry I didn't update sooner. **

**Zipitnow: Yes they were! She is, which means he cons will be after her! Oh no! You are so right about movie 4. Bay really hit his biggest blunder with this movie! You can't just kill off canons! Also, Tessa gave girls a bad name! Lol! I can picture doing that during the movie! Would have made it better! Yay for the reader! :D**

* * *

After driving for a little while our group separated into two groups. Bee, Skids, Mudflap, Sam, Mikaela, and myself went to hide. While the rest of the Autobots would go back to base. Since Sam and I's mug shot is now posted by the government for retrieval for the Decepticons the Autobots saw fit to hide us. I just wish Jazz was here.

We arrive at an abandoned penitentiary lot where we shouldn't be spotted. We get out of Bee and try to relax our weary minds. My mind keeps replaying the image of Optimus' death over and over again. We go into a building and I sit on the floor at rest my hands on my head trying to calm my nerves.

Unfortunately, they get aggravated again with what Leo says after listening to the news on his phone. "You guys have got to listen to this. You need to check this out. They have a picture of me man! We're dead! FBI! CIA! We are wanted fugitives!" He exclaims as he comes down the stairs.

Sam helps me up and we leave the building with Leo ranting behind us. "I just need you two to focus for one minute you two. This thing has blown up to a whole nother level alright?"

Sam grabs Leo's phone and says,"You see this? They can track us with this." He then slams the phone on the ground and stomps on it until it breaks. We then keep walking.

Leo follows after us saying,"They can track us? Like satellite track us? Woah woah woah woah. I'm not even with you guys. Technically this is a kidnapping. Enough is-"

"Yo Leo!" Skids interrupts scaring Leo."

"These things are gonna give me a heart attack I swear." Leo says.

"That's cuz yuz a wuss." Mudflap says. "Oh I think he's scared."

"Yo Mudflap. What are we gonna do wit this shrimp taco?" Skids asks his brother.

"We just pop a cap in his a- - and throw him in da trunk and ain't nobody gonna know nutin now won't they?" Mudflap replies.

"Not in my trunk." Skids argues.

"Hey I'm hearing you okay? I'm right here and I can hear you. No one popping any caps in any a- ok? I've had a hell of a day!" Leo exclaims frantically.

"Why don't you get a hair cut wit your b- - - a - -. Go on and whine ta ya boyfriend." Skids taunts as Mudflap makes a face at him.

Leo then turns to us and says,"Listen guys I don't know what to do. I'll just go to the authorities and tell then the truth. I had nothing to do with this-"

"Hey hey, you wanted his right? You wanted the real deal. That's what this is so wake up. Your in the middle of it. You wanna run? No ones stopping you! So stop complaining!" Sam yells at me before walking off.

I go to follow when Leo says,"I'm sorry ok this is just a lot to take in."

"Don't talk to me about something being a lot to take in." I reply before walking after Sam. Of course I'm talking about what Megatron told me, but Leo doesn't need to know that.

Nightfall eventually falls on us and we are all sitting in a clearing around a fire that Mikaela made with the bots sitting close by. Not much is being said, but if I'm being honest then that's fine with me. I'm not in the mood for chatter anyway.

Sam walks over after being by himself and hugs Mikaela when he gets to her. "There's nothing that you could have done." She reassures him before letting go. She then turns to me and says,"Either of you."

I don't reply.

Sam then walks up to Bee and says,"Bee? If you hate me I understand...I messed up."

Bee whirs sadly before saying,"Young fella you are the person I care about most in my life...if there's anything you need I won't be far away."

"He's dead because of me and Averie. He came to protect us." Sam mutters.

"Sam, don't make Averie feel bad." Mikaela warns him.

"No. He's right. If we hadn't of touched that sliver then none of his would have happened...and maybe Optimus wouldn't of had to die." I add.

"There's some things in life you just can't change...so his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!" Bees radio says.

"I'm gonna make it right and turn myself in." Sam says.

"We've got to stay together." Bee says as he transforms into alt mode.

"Your not gonna do that. Either of you." Mikaela states.

"Yes I am." He mutters.

Bee drives up to him and bumps him with his bumper and says,"Everything we've worked for will be wiped out in one day."

Sam takes on a thoughtful look and walks over to me and asks,"Do you have a marker or a pen in your bag?"

Looking confused at the request I simply take my bag off my back and search it for the requested item. I find a marker and give it to him.

He then draws on his arm with it, drawing one of the symbols we've been seeing. He then goes up to the twins and asks,"You two, you know the glyphs? The symbols that have been swimming around in my head?" He then shows then the symbol he drew on his arm.

"Oh dats ol' school yo! Dats dats Cyber'tonian." Skids says.

"They've gotta mean something like a message? Or like a map to an energon source. Can you read this?" Sam asks.

"Read? Na na. We don't really do much readin'." Mudflap replies.

"Well if you can't read them then we'll have to find someone who can." Sam says.

Our attention is then brought to Leo walking up.

"Ah look who came sashaying back. Head growing like a chia pet." Mudflap says.

"I had a mild panic attack earlier alright." Leo says.

"Dats cause you's a wuss." Mudflap says and then fist bumps Skids.

"I think I'm allowed that considering what I've been through alright." Leo says. He then turns to Sam and says,"I heard your problem and I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Sam asks.

"Robo warrior." Leo replies.

"Robo warrior? Your little rival from your website?" I ask.

"Sure is and if anyone can help you then he can. I'm sure of it." Leo assures.

"Alright, looks like we've got a plan. We can head out in the morning. Let's get some rest." Sam says. He and Mikaela lay down on a spot on the ground while Leo and the twins crash where they stand.

I lay down at a secluded spot away from the others, hoping to get some rest. After an hour I wake up in fright from another nightmare. This time, instead of Megatron, I see Optimus' death playing over and over. Normally when I have a nightmare I sleep in Jazz's alt mode, but since he isn't here I hope Bee won't mind.

I walk over to his alt mode and lightly tap on the window as I whisper,"Bee? I had a nightmare and I usually sleep with Jazz when I do, but he isn't here. Would you mind if I slept in your back seat?"

Bees answer is him opening his door. I climb into his back seat and get myself comfortable. "Thank you Bee. Sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry. Be happy." Bee says from a clip while rumbling his engine comfortably.

I sigh and snuggle onto the seat and sigh,"It doesn't seem real Bee. It feels like a bad dream that I haven't woken up from yet...I can't believe he's gone."

Bee whirs as he rumbles in comfort. "Gone but not forgotten." His radio says from a serman.

With that in mind I fall back asleep all while wishing I had Jazz here with me.

The next morning everyone gets up and we travel to the city to where Leo's directions take us. "This guy RoboWarrior? Everything about anything alien he's supposed to know. One time we revenges hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your uh...alien drawings or whatever." Leo states.

We first stop by a clothing store since the ones we're wearing are shredded and dirty. We all pick out something. I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans, flat black boots, a white graphic tee, and a light silver jacket with black trimming, and a simple black fedora hat. After that we soon stop in front of a deli shop and get out.

"This is it. Deli. Wait here and I'll give you the go no go alright?" Leo says before walking inside.

"I hope Leo knows what he's talking about with this guy." I state.

"You and me both." Sam says.

We wait for a few minutes and decide to peek inside. Sam goes in first and when Leo spots him points to the man at the counter and says,"That's him! That's him! That's the guy right ther! That's him!"

We look at who he's pointing to and can't believe our eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me." Sam mutters.

"Alright meat stores closed! Everybody out! Right now! That means you lady. Right now." Simmons says as he herds people out of the store.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Leo asks.

"He's an old friend." Sam says sarcastically.

Simmons stands in front of us and says,"Ha! Your the case that shot down Sector 7. Got the kibosh disbanded. No more securely clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All because of you and your criminal girlfriend now looking so mature." He says about Mikaela. He then turns to me and says,"And let's not forget the ball crusher."

I roll my eyes and say,"Oh for goodness sake let it go. It's not like you had a set to hurt anyway I'm sure."

He glares and says,"There's the sense of humor we all know and hate. Don't quit your day job kid."

"Bet you wish you could quit yours huh?" I ask snidely.

Before he can reply a woman in the shop says,"Where's the white batch?"

A man chopping meat says to the man passing him,"Don't touch me with the pig!"

"Yauko!" Simmons says.

"What?!" He asks.

"You don't get Christmas bonus just standing around. You want those new teeth you saw in skymall?" Simmons asks.

"It's my dream." The man replies.

"Then help her out." Simmons adds.

"Mikaela and I laugh as she asks,"You live with your mamma?"

"No my mamma lives with me. Its a big difference." Simmons says to her. He then turns to me and Sam and says,"They've got your faces all over the news you two. And NBE -1 still kicking huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what your hiding and I don't want anything to do with it so goodbye you never saw me. I got bagels to smear."

"Can you give me five seconds. Hold on we need your help." Sam says.

"Really? You need my help?" Simmons asks snidely.

"Look I am slowly loosing my mind. Me and Averie had a little crab bot plunge a device into the soft tissues of our brain and started projecting alien symbols like a freakin home movie and on top of that we're wanted fugitives. So you think you've got it rough?" Sam rants.

"You said it projected images off your brain?" Simmons asks. "Meat locker now!" He then leads us to where pigs are hanging where he kneels on the floor by a little door.

"We gross." Mikaela says grossed out by the pigs.

"I think I just became a vegetarian." I add.

"What your about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother." Simmons says. He then opens the little trap door to reveal a ladder going down into a lit room.

"Swine flu. Not good." Leo jokes.

"Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig there's a story behind it." Simmons says as we reach the bottom of the ladder and sit at the table.

Simmons grabs a paper and turns to Sam and I. "Alright tweedle dee and dumb. These look like the symbols you saw?"

"Where did you get these?" Sam asks.

"Before I got fired I approached S-7 crown jewel. Seventy-five years of alien research escaped one fact; the transformers? They've been here a long long time. How do I know?" Simmons asks while throwing down a box, which I caught.

"Archeologists found these unexplained markings all over the world." Simmons says climbing down. We sit back at the table as he continues ,"China, Egypt, Greece." He then plays an old footage. "Shot in 1932. These are the symbols your seeing in your head? The same ones over here right? So tell me, how did they all end up drawing the same thing? aliens and I think some of them stayed."

Simmons holds up a file saying,"Check this out. Project BlackKnife. Robots in disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded with Sector-7 to investigate bit they said the readings were infinitesimal. That I was obsessed! Can you believe that?"

"Megatron said that there was another energon source here." Sam says.

"On Earth? Another source?" Simmons asks.

"Yes and that these symbols Averie and I have been seeing are a map and will lead him there." Sam adds.

"Did you tell your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asks.

"No no the source is before them. Whatever this source is it predates them." Sam says.

"So it comes before them? Well then report...unless we can take to a Decepticon. But I'm not on speaking terms with one." Simmons says.

Suddenly Mikaela speaks up saying,"Actually I am."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Just wait." She says before getting up and leaving. After a minute or two she comes back with the box she had with her. She places it on the table when I hear a voice inside say,"Let me out!"

"Is is gonna be a little bit sad." She warns. She then opens the lid and a small Decepticon suddenly pops out but doesn't get far with the chain attached to its neck, with the other end being held by Mikaela. She then holds a small welder to its face and says,"Hey! Behave."

"Are you seriously training a Decepticon?" I ask in shock.

"Trying to." She says pitifully.

Simmons stares at him as he says,"Spent my whole adult life combing life for aliens and you one in your purse like a little chihuahua."

The little con turns to him and says,"You wanna throw down you pubic throw head?"

Mikaela turns it's attention back to her and says,"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye but if your a good boy then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols mean? Please?"

It works cause the little con bends down to look at the pictures of the symbols. "Oh I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it but these guys...where the freak did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this them?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Seekers pal. Oldest of the old. Oh they've been here for thousands of years looking for something." He says.

"What are they looking for?" I ask.

"I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing." He replies.

"Do you know if they could translate these symbols then?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. They'll translate them for ya." He replies. "And I know where to find them."

"Show us." Simmons says.

The little con turns to the map on the wall and green lasers shoot from his optics pointing to different ones in America.

"The closest ones in Washington." Simmons says.

"Capital here we come." I say.

* * *

**There y'all go! I'm sorry it was short but sometimes it's hard where is a good spot to stop. Again, I'm sorry it was so late.! Hope to have another sooner since I don't have school tomorrow. :)**


	16. Grandpa Con and Egypt

**Grandpa Con-ATS**

**Hello everyone! First off ignore the title of the last chapter. I didn't mean to put Grandpa Con title in it...oops! Anyway I hope y'all enjoy!**

**MarveliteAlpha: Sorry I took away your sleep. Lol! Kinda. :) I know I got mad with then dying and Hide was the last straw! Bay is an idiot! Yea for a cookie! I will eat it with pride! :D Hopefully I don't disappoint.**

**Lezlie: Those two are stupidly funny, and I love it! It's okay, you can say it. She wants her man..guy...bot...whatever he is! Averie's a little slow with this stuff so she doesn't even realize what they mean to each other. Wake up Averie!**

**Bee4ever: Thanks!**

**AsianVegetablesLLC: I checked and you were right. Lol! Apparently Michael Bay failed geography.**

**Creed6: Here's another for you! And college is like high school but you have to pay to go and for your books, there's more work, and teachers are tougher. Week 1 back and I'm already wanting a break. Lol!**

**Crashrox92: Thanks again!**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you!**

**Silent Shooter: Thank you! I just hate making y'all wait is all. Thank you! I'll need all the luck I can get!**

**-**

After Determining that one of the old bots we need to talk to is in D.C. Simmons gets what he needs and we are off. We all ride in Bumblebee because no one wants to ride with the twins.

It takes a couple of hours but we finally manage to get there, and more specifically the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. If we weren't on serious business I would be making a field day over this.

We get out of Bee as Simmons pulls out a pair of binoculars. I look at him in confusion and say,"Just so you know, using binoculars doesn't make you look cooler."

He glares at me and says,"Zip it mouth." He then focuses back on the building. "There it is. Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. The land of dreams...all I ever wanted to be was an astronaut."

"E.T. Phone home." I joke at him.

"You just ruined a classic." Simmons replies. He then walks to the other side of Bee and soon there's the sound of ripping fabric. "Hold those." He tells Sam.

"What is that?" Sam asks.

"What? I wear me when I'm in a funk. So does Jombie, Jeeter. It's a baseball thing." Simmons replies while putting on a coverall.

"What's he doing?" I ask.

"Trust me you don't wanna know." Sam replies.

Mikaela and I look to each other in confusion and just shrug figuring with Simmons it must be something stupid.

"Alright. Watches synchronized, sharp mind, empty bladder. You get caught demand an attorney and don't ever say my name." Simmons then tosses a bottle of pills to Sam and tells us,"Slip one of those under your tongue. It's a high concentrated polymer like they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time."

We all take a pill as Simmons takes out a taser and says,"Now let's get this show on the road."

"Woah woah no listen! I can't do this. I'm not some bounty hunter alright. I'm not doing this. Guards got guns! I don't wanna die!" Leo rants frantically.

"Kid kid kid kid kid. You compromise this mission you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes, and tighten up." Simmons says while pushing him against Skids.

"Alright enough. Let's get this started. Leo, just do as your told and you'll be fine." I tell him.

"Fine, but if I die I'm haunting you guys for eternity." Leo replies.

A plan is laid out and Sam, Mikaela, and I sneak into the hanger section for the planes to hide. We all get into a plane and wait for the guards to leave. Once Leo has them gone we get out of our hiding places.

Simmons runs over and says,"Five guards. Get your stuff and get out of here."

"We gotta get the tracker alright." Sam states.

I place the box down holding the little con in front of Mikaela and open the lid. He pops up and she orders,"Be good."

"I'm claustrophobic." He replies frantically.

Sam takes out a sliver of the cube and as Simmons takes out the energon detector. He points it at different planes to see which one has a reading.

The little con transforms into his toy car mode and heads off in a certain direction. Mikaela notices and tells us,"Follow him. He knows where he's going."

We run after him and when he circles a large black jet Mikaela says,"He knows Something."

We stop in front of the jet as Simmons asks,"You got what I got?"

The little con transforms and says,"Oh there he is. This guys a legend, like chairman of the board." He then turns to Sam and adds,"Yo freshman point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam holds the shard up to the jet and it flies out of his hands and the jet does the glowing electric thing like everything does when the AllSpark was messed with.

Suddenly Mikaela yells out," It's a Decepticon!"

"Decepticon? Behind the benda!" Simmons yells!

We rush away from the transforming Decepticon and notice something...odd. If I what the Cybertronians looked like when they got really old, then this would be it. His transformation sequence isn't as fluid and graceful as I've seen the Autobots do theirs. It's slow, forced, and spaced out, and of course clunky.

When he's finally transformed I see what looked like an elderly face with metal pieces hanging off his face to show what looks like a beard and mustache. He looks around the room and asks,"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?! Answer me natives or suffer my infinite wrath!"

We come out of our hiding place and cautiously walk towards the elderly con.

"You little spinal cord based organisms. Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for systems override!" Jetfire states.

"I'm tellin ya this guy did not age well." Little con says.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us." Mikaela mutters.

"I think your right. Looks like he might hurt himself more than us." I add.

Jetfire stands in front of the hanger doors and says,"I command these doors to open. Fire! I said fire!" As he says that a missile flies behind him instead of at the door. Bullocks. Blast these worthless parts!" He rants as he slams the doors open and walks outside.

We rush after him while trying to get him to stop.

"Itchy, etchy, rusty my aft!" Jetfire says as he pulls up a part of his aft...which I let out a laugh at.

"The museum is gonna be very angry! Very angry!" Simmons says as we run.

I see Bee and the twins driving towards us as we finally make it to Jetfire and get his attention.

"What do you want?" Jetfire asks.

"We just wanna talk?" Sam says.

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom bringer! What planet am I on?" He asks.

"Earth." I answer.

Jetfire squats down to our level as he says,"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Whose winning?"

"The Decepticons." Sam answers.

Jetfire growls at that and says,"Well I changed sides to the Autobots."

"What do you mean changed sides?" Sam asks.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision." Jetfire replies. "So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freakin Decepticons?!" Little con asks.

"If the Decepticons had their way they'd destroy the whole universe." Jetfire states.

Little con then goes up to Mikaela's leg and says,"I'm changing sides too warrior goddess. Whose your little Autobot?"

"Aww you cute." She says to him.

He then wraps himself around her leg and proceeds to...oh gross!

"Names Wheelie. Say my name, say my name." Wheelie says as he...uh still gross.

We all look uncomfortable watching.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asks her.

"At least he's faithful Sam." She retorts.

"Yea, well he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted." Sam replies. He then kicks Wheelie off saying,"Could you stop!"

"Hey! What are you doin'." Wheelie complains as he falls to the ground.

Sam then turns back to Jetfire and asks,"What were you saying?"

"I told you my name is Jetfire! Now stop judging me!" Jetfire replies. "I have issues of my own. It started with my mother. My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why he was a wheel. The first wheel and do you knew what he transformed into? Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity!" Suddenly he's parachute comes out of his aft making him fall to the ground.

We run over to him as he rants,"My boosters are fried!"

"Listen, I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know. I do." Sam says.

"I don't think he knows anything...honestly I don't." Leo argues.

Sam then takes out a pocket knife and begins carving the symbols into the ground. Once he does some he hands the knife and says,"Alright. Draw your half."

I squat and carve the symbols into the ground as well. Then without knowing the difference I carve the other set of symbols into the ground beside it.

"Happens all day. It comes in waves. It's these symbols, but their in our mind. Both me and Averie. Megatron wants what's in our mind. Him and someone called the Fallen." Sam explains.

"The fallen?! I know him. He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon. He was terrible to work for. It was always apocalypse, chaos; these inscriptions were a part of my mission. The fallen searched." Jetfire states.

"What mission?" I ask.

He stops before he answers as he looks at the symbols that I drew off to the side...the ones Megatron said was the language of the AllSpark. "Which one of you are seeing these symbols?" He asks while pointing to them.

"I am." I say cautiously.

He looks at me and asks,"Youngling, do you have any idea what this is?"

"Megatron said it was the language of the AllSpark, but that can't be right can it?" I ask.

"Of course it is! the proof is here! The language of the AllSpark was never written down for obvious reasons. If someone unworthy ever got ahold of it it would spell disaster for everyone." Jetfire states.

"Wait wait wait. Hold on. Megatron said very few knew the language so how is it that anyone learned it?" I ask.

"When the AllSpark sensed someone of pure spark it would choose them to hold its language and therefore all it's power. Power that included giving life. Only the ones who were chosen for this gift know how it was learned." Jetfire explained.

"That explains why Megatron had a crazed look in his eye and laughed when he found out that was in my head." I state.

"Fear not youngling. He cannot read the language, and no physical force can make you translate it for him if you do not wish it." He reassures.

I look confused and ask,"What do you mean? I'm sure if he wanted to he could torture the information out of me."

He gives a light chuckle and asks,"Do you not understand what knowing the language of the AllSpark entails?"

I shake my head no.

"The AllSpark has chosen you to hold its language, which means that if you harness the language you will have the power of the AllSpark. The proper title for those with this gift were called Guardians. They protected the AllSpark and in turn the AllSpark protected them." Jetfire explains.

"Wait, Megatron said that what she knows could create another AllSpark since the original was destroyed...is that possible?" Sam asked.

"I have never heard of such a feat happening since the AllSpark has always been, but that's not to say that it couldn't . After all, it's power is unlimited and should you embrace this gift you can do great things." Jetfire answers.

"What about the Fallen? Can he read the AllSpark language?" I ask worriedly.

Jetfire sighs and says,"Unfortunately he can. He was once a Guardian before he turned. However, when the AllSpark sensed evil in him his mind was purged of the knowledge and so cannot speak it without seeing it."

"Purged? By the AllSpark? So the cube was actually alive?" I ask.

Jetfire chuckles and says,"You have much to learn little Guardian. Yes, it is alive. It's physical form may be gone but it can never be destroyed. It is after all a relic of Primus himself."

"Whose Primus?" I ask.

Jetfire sighs and rubs his face and mutters,"Why the AllSpark would choose a species with no knowledge of our race to protect it is beyond me."

"Well excuse me pop. I didn't exactly ask for this!" I retort sharply.

"Don't you get snippy with me youngling!" He reprimands.

I hold up my hands in mock surrender.

"Wow. So your basically their only chance for survival." Mikaela states.

"No pressure right?" Leo adds.

"Don't worry Guardian. I'll help you. I'll be your loving helping Autobot." Wheelie says as he goes to hug, not hug, my leg.

I quickly move to the side to avoid contact and say,"No need for that." I sigh and continue,"This is a lot to take in."

"Don't worry. The Autobots will help you." Mikaela reassures.

I smile in thanks. "Thanks Mikaela."

Suddenly Jetfires says,"Wait! I just remembered the rest of my mission! Yes, I remember now! The Daggers Tip and the Key!"

"Wait wait slow down. The daggers tip the key? What are you talking about?" Sam asks.

"No time to explain.!" Jetfire says as his hands glow blue and we are all forced into a tight circle, along with Bee and the twins. "Hold on everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

We all cling to each other as the energy cackles like electricity and we soon feel like we're being pulled and then everything around us disappears.

**~ SHORT TIME SKIP~**

the pulling sensation lasts for a few seconds and it's dark during that time. After a few seconds I am suddenly blinded by a bright light and I find my self flying through the air and over a lot of sand. I soon land not so gently on the ground. Thankfully I landed on my metal leg so it didn't hurt like it could have.

I stand up and notice I'm in a desert of some sorts with huge rocks here and there. I look around for the others and notice Simmons a little ways away from me. I run over to him and ask,"You okay?"

He stands up and brushes off his cloths and says,"I think so. How about you kid?"

"I'm fine. So where do you think we are?" I ask.

"The only thing I can clarify is that we are in a desert." He replies.

"Wow that narrows it down." I say sarcastically.

"Enough with the sarcasm miss mouth. At least I can mark out where we're not." He says. "But hopefully grandpa bot knows where we are."

Suddenly I hear Mikaela yell,"Sam! Averie!"

"Where are we?! Averie! Simmons!" Sam yells.

"Hey!" Simmons and I yell back.

We run towards the others and once close enough Sam asks,"You guys okay?"

"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!" Leo exclaims.

We all go over to Jetfire and Simmons is quick to tell him off. "That really really hurt. Your just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have been killed okay. If I would have gotten hurt you would ha-."

"Oh shut up! I told ya I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt." Jetfire interrupts.

Sam gets up from where Mikaela was nursing his hurt hand and angrily asks,"What what did you tell us?! You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything! Why are we in Egypt?!"

"Don't you get snippy with me fleshing!" Jetfire retorts. "You were duly informed." He then sits down on the rock.

"Ok can we stop for a second. Can we focus? Can you tell us why we're on Egypt so can all have a bit of semblance? A peace of mind?" Sam asks.

"This planet was visited by our race once before by our earliest ancestors a millennia ago. They were on a exploratory mission to harvest energon, the the life blood of our race. Without it we'll all perish, oxidize, and rust. Like my retched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?!" Jetfire explains and getting upset at the end.

"Let's not get episodic okay old timer. Beginning, middle, end. Facts, details, condense, plot, and tell it." Simmons states.

"Somewhere buried in this desert our ancestors build a great machine. It harvest energon by destroying suns." Jetfire says.

"Destroy suns?" Sam asks.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo adds.

"Yes. It said in the beginning there were seven primes. Our original leaders. They set out into the universe seeing distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule; never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule and his name forever meow was the Fallen." Jetfire states.

Jetfire then holds put his servo and a holographic projection of the Fallen appears. "He despised the human race, and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The fallen was stronger than his brothers so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him."

In the ultimate sacrifice they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find...somewhere buried in this desert that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes your world will be no more." Jetfire continues.

"Okay. So how do we stop him?" Mikaela asks.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen." Jetfire replies.

That immediately makes me feel like all the wind is being punched out of me. With Optimus then there's no hope.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asks.

"So you've met a Prime? You must of met a great descendant. He is alive? Here? On this planet?" Jetfire asks excitedly.

"He sacrificed himself to save me and Averie." Sam says sadly.

"So he's dead? Without a Prime it's impossible. No one else can stop the Fallen." Jetfire says.

"So the same energy that's gonna be used to activate the machine; could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" Sam asks.

"It was never designed for that purpose. That has always been the Allsparks true purpose." Jetfire says. He turns to me and says,"If you are able to harness it's language then you can bring him back."

I look at him pitifully and say,"I don't know how. Can you teach me how?"

"I'm afraid I cannot. That is something you must learn for yourself." He replies.

"Great. There goes that." I say sadly.

"Since she can't right now, can the Matrix do that instead?" Sam ask.

"It's possible for it is an energy like no other, except for the AllSpark of course." Jetfire adds.

"So how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to us?" Sam asks.

"Follow your mind your map. Your symbols; what you carved in the sand it's your clue. Dawn aligns the Daggers Tip. The Three Kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway! Go now! Go! That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you." Jetfire says.

We turn and walk towards Bee and the twins in their alt mode, but I am stopped by Jetfire placing his cane in front of me to get my attention. "Do not worry little Guardian. When the time is right the knowledge will come to you."

I smile gratefully at him and say,"Thank you." I then turn back towards the others and get into Bee and we make our way to find the Matrix and hopefully to bring Optimus back.

**There y'all go! Another like I promised! Hopefully everyone likes what I'm doing with her being the Guardian of the AllSpark. I'm hoping to make it interesting anyway.**


	17. Jazz POV

**Jazz POV-ATS**

**Hello everyone! A surprise guest in this chapter. So keep reading to find out who!**

**KittyKatt25: Thank You! I think so too.**

**J.T.'s A.X: I'm glad! Lol! That's fine. :) Sorry this wasn't sooner.**

**SilentShooter: I totally didn't notice that! I read over it and completely missed that. How did I miss that? So sorry! Lol! Good luck with school! :)**

**SunstreakersSquishy2.0: Yep. Hope you like it! :)**

**AllSparkPrincess: Thank you! I was hoping so. :)**

**Jimmy144: Thank you! I try to make my story as interesting as I can for y'all!**

**MaddySan5926: Thank you!**

**CREED6: Your welcome and thank you! And don't worry, it's not as awful as I think I made it sound. :)**

**Lezlie: I always thought it would be funny to call him Grandpa Con. He was funny. I'm having fun figuring out how I'm gonna handle her being a Guardian. All good questions and in order to keep you interested I'll let you find out. ;)**

**ShiftFrame: Of course. Lol!**

**Zipitnow: Me too! So funny! I wish he could have lived but Michael Bay loves killing off likable characters! They failed geography class! Lol! Thank you! Yea for the reader! :D**

**DesendraRecess: Lol! Me too!**

**cmfanreidsgirl: Wait no more!**

**Alice Gone Madd: Hope so!**

**MarveliteAlpha: It is on this website. Lol! I'm glad you do! She's dense...sad really. Lol. Thank you! Love cookies! Make them chocolate chip please! :D**

**DisneyFreakLover: I'm glad! I love writing their fights! Makes me laugh every time!**

**Grapejuice101: Thank you!**

**Bee4ever: Thank you!**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you! Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

_

Findin' out I couldn't go wit Averie to her school was bad news. Findin' out Megatron was revived wit the fragment dat was stolen was worse. We were at base when we got the news. Everyone quickly mobilized and made our way out. I moved even quicker when I found out dat Cons were mobilizing in the same area as Averie. I could feel my spark pump faster and my fuel lines tighten in fear, and not for myself.

The Doc threatened ta sedate me if I didn' calm down. Bein' on a plane I figured it best ta comply. After what felt like a millennia we made it to a military base and I immediately started driving towards Averie's location.

"Jazz! I did not authorize you to proceed alone." Prime reprimands from a few miles behind, along with the other Autobots.

"Sorry Prime, but I gotta make sure Averie's alright." I reply hastily.

"I understand your worry but you will be outnumbered. Pull back now." Prime orders.

I growl and say,"I'm not wastin' more time than I have ta! She could be in trouble and I'm not gonna give a Con the chance! So y'all will have ta catch up." With that said I turn off my com link and drive faster, while breakin' the speed limit. I'll regret doin' so later, but now I just wanna get to Averie.

As of late I've been feeling somethin' in my spark whenever I see, hear from, or think about her. At first I put it off as just thinkin' of her as my best friend, but now it's different. Against knowing that I shouldn't I now know deep down what's goin' on...I'm in love wit Averie.

I know I shouldn't her bein' organic and all. I'd outlive her by a millennia and a relationship between a bot and a human has never been heard of...but I can't feel differently. I can't make my spark feel different about it, and I honestly don't wanna. I love that girl and I'm not ashamed to admit it.

It also doesn't help dat she would tell me she loved me. Although, she probably don't mean it da way I wished she would since she tells all the Bots that. Almost hurts hearin' it and knowing she don't feel da same way.

After a while I finally arrive at the city Averie is in with the Autobots close behind, having sped to catch up. Prime is not happy in the least, but I can't bring myself to care right now. Prime orders us into two groups: He and Bee go for the kids while the rest of us scout the area for Cons.

I protest and ask to go wit him, but he denies saying my emotional attachment could compromise. Pit that! We get a com from Prime a half hour later saying he was fighting Megatron and a few other Cons and dat he had Averie and Sam wit him.

Myself and the Bots drive quickly to his location in hope dat he'll hold off till we get there. When we get there it's chaos. Megatron and a few of his lackeys are there and start shooting at us when we pull up.

We transform and quickly start shootin' back. I then spot somethin' I wish I didn' see...Primes offline form layin' on the ground. I feel not only shock and sadness but also guilt since da last conversation we had I was bein' an aft. I then look harder and see Averie embracing Primes face while crying. Now only one concern comes to mind; get Averie to safety.

I turn to Hide and say,"Cover me!"

He nods and I run towards Primes body while shooting Cons as I go. When I finally reach the pair I bend down and pick up Averie in order to protect her from gettin' shot. Instead of acknowledging me like she normally would she starts kickin' and yellin',"No! No! Optimus!"

She reaches out for Optimus and I try to get her attention but it's like she doesn' even register it's me dats holdin' her...and it breaks my spark. I shake my helm and run back over to Bee, whose in alt mode wit the other humans inside. He opens his door and I place her inside as I say,"Get 'em out of here Bee...keep her safe for me."

He whirs in acknowledgment and closes his door and drives off with Skids and Mudflap following 'em. Thankfully the Cons have been drivin off so they won't be followed. Suddenly I see Averie stick her head out da window and then stretches out her arm to me and yells,"Jazz! Jazz please! Jazz! Jazz!"

I feel my spark breakin at her longing and desperate gaze. I go to follow but am grabbed by Ironhide and Ratchet. I struggle to get free so I can go after da human who wormed her way into my spark.

"Jazz, stop! They'll keep them safe. They'll be fine!" Ratchet says.

"No! I gotta go with her!" I yell back while struggling to let go.

"Calm yourself! She'll be fine!" Ironhide yells.

"We need you here! Your second in command and with Optimus gone we need you. Come to your senses." Ratchet adds.

I sag in their hold when Averie is out of sight and sigh.

"I know you take your guardian job seriously but you know where your needed." Ratchet says.

I look back to Primes body and then say,"Let's go back ta base."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walk up as Sides asks,"We can follow em if you want. It wouldn't take any effort for us to catch up with em."

I'm about to agree with them when Ratchet steps in. "No. We need all the Bots we can get. I have a feeling there will be trouble when we get back...let's go." We all transform and make our way back as a copter comes and picks the body of Prime.

Along the way Sides coms me on a private channel. "Don't worry Jazz. She'll be fine. Bees with her."

"I know, but I wish I was there instead." I reply.

"You sure do like that little fleshy don't you?" Sunstreaker asks.

I growl and say,"Don't call her that, and what do you care. I'm aware of how much ya hate da humans."

"Don't let Sunny fool ya. He actually likes Averie, and don't lie cause I know what your thinking." Sides states.

Sunstreaker growls and says,"For a human she's not bad. Plus our little verbal matches have become an entertainment for me."

Knowing that's as close as you'll get to Sunstreaker admitting to liking anyone, I take it seriously.

"We could always sneak off and catch up with them." Sides suggests.

"No. Better not. As much as I wanna I can't be selfish. I've gotta step up in Primes stead for now." I reply reluctantly. The thought sends a jolt of pain through my spark. I don't wanna be away from her, not knowing if she's alright or not, but I gotta do what's best for the team now.

After a while we arrive back at the local military base and drive into the back where the planes and jets are set. The NEST soldiers meet us half way, wearing the same expressions that we are. The body of Prime is dropped to the ground and the copter flies away. We transform and stand by Prime.

Suddenly a group of vehicles drives up and circle us and soldiers get out and points their weapons at us as well as the weapons on the vehicles.

We activate our weapons as well as Sides asks,"What is the meaning of this?"

"You dare point a gun at me?! You want a piece of me?! I'll tear you apart!" Hide yells angrily.

"What da frag are y'all doin'? We're on the same team!" I yell at the humans surrounding us.

"Filthy fragging fleshy's! I'll stomp on you like the insects you are!" Sunstreaker growls.

I notice Lennox walking up to one of the soldiers saying,"Tell them to lower their weapons! Tell them to lower their weapons!"

"There's nothing I can do major. Talk to him." The solider replies.

The door opens to the vehicle and out steps our liaison, Galloway. "your NEST teams deactivated major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon activity and return to Diego Garcia. Pending further orders." The little glitch says snidely.

"We take our orders directly from General Morshower." Lennox argues.

"Well I see your chairman of the Chief of Staff and I raise you President of the United States. I have authorization of command. An alien blood feud has been brought of our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price." He then turns to us and yells,"The secret is out! This is our war now and we will win it as we always have. With a coordinated military strategy."

"This fool is terribly misinformed." Ratchet states.

"Your gonna need every asset that's you've got." Lennox argues.

"What we need is to draw battle plans while explore every diplomatic solution." Galloway says.

"Like what, handing over the kids?" Lennox asks.

"All options are being considered." Galloway says.

Without thinking I rush over and point my weapon at the little glitch making him fall to the ground. Realizing what's staring him in the face he looks up at me in fear...good. I can hear Bots and Humans alike trying to get my attention but I ignore them. "Listen here you little glitch. If I find out that anything has happened to that girl on your command I will personally make sure that you become a permanent spot on the pavement." I growl angrily while loosing my accent. That usually only happens when I get really mad...and I'm really mad.

"We...we have to c..consider all poss..ssible solutions. If that's what it takes to save keep the Decepticons off our back then so be it. What's two lives compared to saving everyone." Galloway stutters but gets more confident in the end. "There just two insignificant kids."

I growl loudly and slam my fist on the ground beside his head. "Their worth more than you'll ever be your little glitch!"

I feel myself being pulled away from the little weasel and I look and see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on either side of me, holding my arms to keep me away from the human. "Best watch how you talk about those kids insect, that girl especially. We've gotten quite attached to her during our time here and I will personally squish you like the bug you are should you insult her again." Sunstreaker snarls threateningly.

"And don't think that handing over the kids will solve anything." Sideswipe adds.

"Whatever the Decepticons are after; this is just the start." Another solider says.

Lennox tries to tell him "Look, there is no negotiating w-."

"I'm ordering you to stand down." Galloway tells Lennox. He then rips a badge off his uniform and says,"You won't be needing this anymore. Get your assests back to base. And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia." He then gets in the vehicle and drives away.

"Ironhide we should leave his planet." Ratchet tells Ironhide.

I quickly turn to him and say,"No."

He looks of me and says,"Jazz-."

"No. We are not leavin'. Do you really think us leavin' will solve anything? It will just give the Cons the chance to attack without us interferin'." I say.

"It's not so much that than it is you not wanting to leave Averie." Ratchet says.

"I'm her guardian so it's my job ta want her safe." I reply.

Ratchet shakes his head and says,"Don't insult my intelligence youngling. I know the look and actions of someone in love quite well."

"I don't know whatcha talkin' bout Doc." I say.

"Yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't be so defensive of her. You care about her a great deal." He replies.

"Of course I care about her. We all do. She's precious ta all of us, and don' act like ya ain't wrapped around her finger." I retort.

"None of us would deny that. Not even Sunstreaker, but your different. I'm not trying to criticize you. I'm just trying to keep you from getting your spark broken. Be realistic." Ratchet says.

"Realistic?" I ask.

"She a human. Your a Cybertronian. She'll die sooner that your willing to part with her. It would be foolish to partake in a relationship with her." He states.

I glare at him and say,"Well call me a fool then." I then turn and walk towards the hanger to get away from everyone. I sit down in the corner of he hanger, thankfully no one is in here, and just ponder on my conversation with Ratchet.

It's none of his fraggin business who I pursue a relationship with. It's not like it's affectin' him so he should butt out. After an hour I sigh as I think on everything dats happened. I'm goin crazy with worry over Averie, Primes been killed, and now our liaison is consideren handing over her and Sam.

"I should have went with her." I say to myself.

"And what would it have mattered?" I new voice asks.

I look down and see Lennox staring at me.

"I would know she's safe fur one." I say.

"Yea but she would still be in a mess. Look, I know how your feelin'. I'm in the same boat. That girl has managed to wrap me around her little finger like my own little girl has. Im worried too, but with Prime gone now is a time to be level headed." He states.

I nod and say,"I know. I just don't wanna see her be given up like that little glitch is considering doin'."

"Don't you worry. She won't be if I have anything to say about it. We'll think of something Jazz. I promise." He replies.

"Thanks Lennox." I say.

"No problem. We'll get through this." He says with a smile. "I have faith in you guys."

Suddenly a solider comes in and says,"Major. Incoming Message for you. From an Agent Simmons. Regarding precious cargo."

Lennox and I share a knowing look and follow the solider to find out what's going on. Hopefully it will be what I'm wishing it will be and that I'll finally get back to Averie.

_

**Yes, Jazz was our special guest! I hope it wasn't completely terrible. It was a little challenging writing In his POV since his character was killed off before I could really write him better. Anyway let me know what you think! Bye for now!**


	18. Search For The Matrix

**Search for the Matrix**

**Hello! Sorry this wasn't sooner but my college workload has been a bit heavy. I hope this makes up for it! Lol! Anyway y'all enjoy!**

**CastielLunaWinchester: Yes he is! They've gotten quite attached to her. :) Lol! I figured you meant glitching. :)**

**Kaanae: Thank you!**

**SunnySides: I love fluff! So sweet it rots my teeth. Lol! I hope to keep more coming.**

**Guest: Thank you! I hoped loosing his accent made him sound madder. Hum? Honestly I'm not sure yet. I've got a few ideas and I'm debating which is the better idea. :)**

**Lezlie: I figured it would be good to show Jazz's POV on things. Thank you! I'm glad you think so. I was hoping I would. I hope this doesn't disappoint. :)**

**Bee4ever: Thank you! Galloway just doesn't know when to shut up. Lol!**

**ManyGamePlayer: Hopefully I can. ;)**

**Zipitnow: I laughed hard at that scene! "Did he say goodbye?..No he didn't say goodbye." Love it! Love building it up and stretching it out. It makes it all the sweeter! Or more aggravating depending on your preference. Lol! Thanks for being so supportive! Yea for the reader!**

**Alice Gone Madd: Thank you! I was so worried I didn't do it right since I'm so bad at writing accents. Lol!**

**DesendraRecess: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

**Silent Shooter: will do! I hope to keep space between updates shorter if I can. I love them too! Lol! Obviously. :D**

**AutobotPhoenix: Thank you!**

_

As we're driving Simmons is on the phone with a contact of his trying to get some information. When he's done he turns to Sam and says,"Here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Samaritans used to call the Gulf of Agrabah the Daggers Tip. It's part of the Red Sea. Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. Twenty-nine and a half degrees north. Thirty-five east."

"First thing we've gotta do is get Optimus to the daggers tip." Sam says.

"How are you gonna get him half way around the world?" Leo asks.

"I'm gonna make a call." Sam replies in a matter of fact tone. "Averie, you got his number memorized?" He asks me.

"Sure do." I reply knowing who he's talking about.

Suddenly we hear sirens and see cops. "We got cops."

The cop cars try to hit us but the bots easily dodge them. They bob and weave around to loose them as Leo freaks out,"I can't go to prison guys."

I roll my eyes as I say,"That is not our biggest issue right now."

The bots then drove onto a town and down the street. "Sam, we've gotta get off this road now." Simmons says.

"Bees the one driving. Tell him." I retort.

"No lip from you." Simmons says to me in warning.

"That wasn't lip. That was stating a fact...don't get your panties in a wad." I reply.

"It's a jock strap." He says with a glare.

"Yea. Meant for JOCKS, which your not, Mr. I live with my mom." I argue.

"I told you my mamma lives with me! Big difference." He says.

"Could you two argue later! When the cops aren't on our tail?!" Sam yells in agitation.

He/She started it!" Simmons and I yell at the same time.

"I don't care who started it I'll finish it!" Sam yells.

Eventually we pull into an enclosed area where we get out and the bots hang from the building. Mikaela and I cover ourselves with a head wrap and watch as the cops go by.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja." Mudflap says as he hangs from the building.

When the last cop goes by Mikaela says,"Their gone."

We go back to the group as Sam tells Simmons,"I'm running out of time. I gotta make the call to Lennox."

"Why in the world would you? You try calling their base and they'll track you here in seconds. CIA's all over this place." Simmons rants.

"Your gonna call." Sam states.

Simmons stares for a moment before saying,"Okay. That's a good idea. My minds been on other things. Like trying not to end up in prison."

We leave the area to look for a telephone, which turns out to be harder than it should be. Finally we find one and Simmons dials the numbers I tell him to. Apparently it goes through because he starts talking,"Lennox I'm with the kids. You know, the ones with the attitude? We need the truck. The truck. We got possible resurrection going on over here. Your not gonna believe it but we are. Code: Tut. As in King Tutankhamen. Back of the one dollar bill. Coordinates for air drop: 29.5 North. 34.88 East. Write it down. I gotta go." He goes to hang up phone when he sees someone running over but the whole thing breaks.

Once the guy reaches us he takes off his wrap from his face to reveal Leo. "It's me Leo Leo Leo Leo Leo."

"We get it. Your Leo." I say in annoyance.

The sound of sirens fills the air and we are soon off. We reach the bots and get in Bee and are soon out of town. As we're driving Sam and Simmons discuss the riddle Jetfire gave us. "When dawn aligns the daggers tip the three kings will reveal the doorway." They say together.

"That's what he said. Do you know what it means?"Simmons asks.

"No what does it mean?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." Simmons says.

Suddenly we see a checkpoint up ahead with officials standing at the post. "Uh oh. Checkpoint checkpoint. I don't have my passport." Leo states.

Bee stops at the gate and a guy starts speaking the language of this county at us, not that we understand it. He starts walking down when I spot a camera looking at our direction.

"Sam they have cameras." I say to Sam since we are the ones in the cameras view.

"Don't worry I can handle this. These are my people. " Simmons mutters.

When the man reaches the ground we notice that he is a little...on the short side.

"He's a freakin munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." Wheelie says from his spot on Simmons shoulder.

To keep the guy from seeing Wheelie I grab him and put him on the floor by my feet and say,"Don't let him hear you."

"Whatever you say Guardian." He replies seriously...somewhat.

I roll my eyes but don't say anything as the guy has walked up to us.

He says something in whatever language it is to Simmons.

"A shu fana. The Daggers Tip. Egypt Jordan. We wanna go there. Me and my family." Simmons says indicating us. "This is my son, my other son, and my two daughters. We're tourists from New York."

The mans eyes widen as he exclaims,"New York?!"

"Yes yes." Simmons replies.

The man speaks again while pointing to the gate, which has opened. He gives the go ahead to continue.

"You look like the guy who runs my flower stand. I know I know you from somewhere." Simmons says as we drive off.

Once far enough away everyone sighs in relief. "That was a close one." Wheelie says as he climbs onto my lap.

"Little too close. I have a feeling that camera got a good look at me and Averie though." Sam adds.

"Well, maybe we got lucky and it was broken?" I say sarcastically.

Everyone gives me a flat look as Simmons says,"Your not too bright are you kid?"

I glare at him and say,"I was being sarcastic Mr. Thong."

"Jock strap! It's a jock strap! Do I have to show you the difference?" Simmons exclaims.

"Yuck. Aren't I tortured enough looking at your face?" I ask.

"That's it!" He yells as he gets out his taser and points it at me. "Say one more thing and I'm knocking you out so you can't get on my nerves."

I smirk and say,"One more thing."

"Ahhhhhh!" He yells and goes to tase me when he's stopped by Sam pulling him back and Leo and Mikaela pushing him away.

"Would you two cool it!" Sam yells.

"No way freshman! This is funny stuff." He then turn to me and continues,"Of course your funnier Guardian."

"Would you stop calling me that, and besides I wouldn't bug him so much if he didn't react so much to it." I say.

"React? Me? Your the one always cracking jokes." Simmons says.

"Speaking of cracks is your thong ridin up what's making you so grouchy?" I ask with a smirk.

"See?! See! There it is again! Proof that it isn't me!" Simmons exclaims.

"Enough! If you two are gonna act like children I'm gonna treat you like one...you two make up and and apologize." Sam states.

"Eww." I say.

"No way." Simmons adds.

"Do it now or I'll have Bee drop you two off here and you can walk to where we're going." Sam adds.

It's silent for a moment as Simmons and I stare each other down.

"Fine fine. I'll be the adult...Sorry kid." He says half heartily and with a snarl in his lip like saying sorry leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'm sorry...that you can't take a joke." I reply.

"See! I did my part! Throw her out!" Simmons exclaims.

"Too late anyway. We're already here." Sam says as we pull to a stop.

We get out and climb up a hill towards a huge temple like building that is standing outside of a city.

I can hear Skids trying to be stealthy behind us. "Undercover yo. You gotta blend in wit your surroundin's. Ya gotta be part of da land scape."

He then falls down when Bee runs into him.

Sam runs to the door as Simmons stops and stares at the pyramid nearby. "Awesome. I think aliens built that. Yea yea."

"I think your an alien." I reply.

He sighs and he glares at me.

I laugh and say,"You should learn not to give me so many openings."

He ponders this and then says,"Touché."

We then run to the building and Sam holds the door open for us. He then turns to the bots, who have transformed into alt mode and says,"Keep a low profile. Don't make a scene."

"Yea some of us got work to do. Dumb Autobots." Wheelie says as the door closes.

The building turns out to have a lot of books, some in English, and we look through them to find out anything we can that would give us a clue. It ended up being a wild goose chase and we don't get much accomplished.

After the few hours spent looking at books and journals the sun sets, and the lights for the building and the outside come on. Sam and Mikaela go outside to spend some alone time together. Leo and Simmons go somewhere to get some rest.

Wheelie tries to stay up with me but ends up falling asleep in my lap. I pick him up and lay him on my jacket. I then get up and walk outside to where Bee is. Since it's dark he's in bot mode leaning against the building. When I'm close enough I whisper,"Bee? You asleep?"

Bees optics light up as his radio says,"Good evening."

"Sorry Bee. Just didn't wanna be by myself." I say.

Bee puts his hand down and I quickly climb on. He then raises his hand and leans me against his chest. I look up at him and ask,"How do you think everyone is?"

He looks at me and his radio says,"Hard to...say."

I hang my head and say,"I miss everybody. Even Sunstreaker, but don't tell him I said that."

Bee clicks in amusement and his radio says,"Your secrets safe with me."

I chuckle and then ask,"Do you think we can bring Optimus back?"

"Have faith." Bees radio says. "Guardian."

"You don't actually believe that do you?" I ask.

"Amen!" Bee says.

"It just doesn't make any sense Bee. How can I possible be the AllSparks Guardian?" I ask.

"We are who we are." Bees radio says while rubbing my head with one of his digits.

"That's just to much to take in. I know next to nothing about y'all's culture so how could I possibly learn enough about the AllSpark to use it to help you guys." I state.

"All good things to those who wait." Bee says.

"Perhaps Bee. I just... I don't wanna disappoint you guys." I say.

"Never ever." He replies while hugging me to him.

I pat his chest plates and say,"Thanks Bee. Don't know what I'd do without you."

Bee whirs happily while his radio says,"Aww shucks."

I suddenly let out a yawn and curl into Bees chest but before I fall asleep I hear Sam yelling,"Averie! Averie! Come here!"

I jerk awake and get Bee to put me down and I rush inside. I see Wheelie come down the stairs and ask,"Where's everybody?"

"Upstairs Guardian." He replies.

I start walking to the stairs and pick him up along the way. "Stop calling me that."

"It would be disrespectful of me not ta acknowledge your new title. Any Cybertronian would be da same." He replies.

"Ok about, as your Guardian, I make it a personal request? Please?" I ask.

"As the Guardian wishes. I mean Averie." He says while hugging my arm.

I smile at him while thinking,"He's not so bad once you get to talking to him."

I reach the next floor and see Sam and Mikaela standing in front of a sitting Leo and Simmons. "What's up?"

Sam turns to me and asks,"Astronomy class. Page 47. You remember the class?"

"No. I was more focused on your little episode." I reply.

"Ok. Everyone outside." Sam says.

We all follow Sam outside where the sun is just starting to come up. Sam points to the three stars by the pyramids and says,"You see those three stars? See how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's Belt. It's also called the Thee Kings. The reason for that is cause the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars. It's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

"They point due east towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra." Simmons adds. 

**Well there y'all go! Sorry it wasn't sooner but my work load has been a little heavy. I hope this makes up for it. I hope y'all enjoyed the Averie/Simmons fights. They are so much fun to write! Love it! Anyway, tell me what y'all think and I'll catch ya next time!**


End file.
